The Other World
by Smoke-Angel
Summary: [complete]Kaie never had a place where she fit in, but then one day she is transported to the 'real' world of Beyblade and finds herself among friends mostly for the first time. Until a new competition arises...
1. Setting the story

The girl stomped loudly to her room. Behind her she heard some yelling to be quieter, but she didn't care.

"Let them hear" she thought. She opened the door to her room and was soothed by the elegant blue walls.

"I wish that they would understand" she thought "But they don't and they never will. I am just too different. They don't understand what blading is. If I were allowed to go to the competition then I would show them all that I am more than just a girl with a blade.

Kaie remembered when her mom had found out that she watched Beyblade on a regular basis, as it is a "little kid show". 'She'll never understand, and my father, well he is too busy to care about anything outside his research.' Kaie thought

The girl sighed and fell on to her bed. Her room was hot and stuffy so she opened the window at the head of her bed. Her blade sat motionless on her desk. She looked at it and remembered the day she had first battled. She had used a friend's blade to battle, and she had lost.

Badly.

She had then decided that she should really make her own blade. Her friend, Jordan, who had tons of blade parts and told her to help herself and she had spent that dreary Sunday sorting through parts, and experimenting. By noon she had created the blade that now sat on her desk.

Every lunch she had battled, and so far she had been unstoppable. She still hadn't played the reigning champ, but that was because he didn't believe her to be a worth opponent, all because she was a girl. It all came back to that.

She was a girl, therefore unable to wield a Blade properly. Her mom wouldn't understand because she felt that Kaie should act more lady-like.

But when she launched her blade nothing else mattered and she was the best she could ever be. That was why she loved blading.

The hair on the back of her neck prickled and she turned on her bed to see who had entered her room. Only her wall stared back at her so she rolled back over and once more began to plot how to get out of the house. Her mind seamed convinced that there was something in the room and so she rolled over again, but there was nothing there.

The third time that she rolled over she came face to face with a glowing blue light.

"Hello" she spoke to the light. Kaie was generally a quite and calm person until you made her angry which was hard to do.

A low voice answered her calmly. "Hello, Kaie. I am Blue Dranzer, brother to both Red and Black Dranzer. I have been assigned to you to help you to blade with great power. I have been locked away for years, able only to escape when a true blader was born."

Kaie looked at him with an unreadable expression, so the light continued.

"All my live I imagined that I would become the bit-beast of a boy, but I now understand why they chose to awaken me for your sake."

Kaie who had been absorbing this, looked deeply into the calm pale blue light and whispered "But I am a girl, are you sure you still want to be my bit-beast?"

The light answered "You have the potential that others don't have. You have the chance of becoming more powerful because you also understand love, friendship and trust. You understand it even if you don't show it. Pick up your blade."

She picked it up gently, lifting it off her desk with great care and held it in her hand. Then the light disappeared, but her bit-beast shell, which had before been empty, now held a bit-beast that closely resembled dranser, but with a strange blue colour instead.

"Blue Dranzer." She said "Thank you". Kaie placed her bit-beast gently back on her desk and curled up into her bed.

"Night" she said sleepily. Dranser smiled and bid her a silent good night, as now he could only talk to her in times of great need.

Times that he had been placed here for. He would have to watch over her, and guide her. That was why he had been chosen. That was what he was going do.

Even if it killed him.

Her mission was unimaginably important.

He kept a constant vigil over the sleeping girl, until the dawns awoke.


	2. Chapter 2

Hypnotised and on a mission

When Kaie awoke the next morning she found her mom, as usual, up and ready to go to work.

"Honey" she said, "I am sorry about last night. I guess I just lost my temper. If you really want to go to that competition you may. Oh and I have a big business trip this weekend, so there are frozen dinners, labelled, in the freezer."

"Mom" she said, "What day is it today?"

"Well, its Friday dear, I'm leaving for my trip at noon. I'll have my cell if you need me and all the numbers are on the fridge..."

"Mom, I know"

"Just making sure honey. Bye, sweetheart"

"Bye mom"

"Wow" she thought, "She sure had a change off heart.

Wait a minute, Dranser did you mess with my mom? She knew what day it was, remembered dinner, and she said I could go to the tournament."

Dranzer said nothing behind the plastic protector. "So she isn't that stupid, well that's a good sign." He thought

Kaie glanced at her watch then her eyes bugged out as she re-read the time.

'Oh man I'm gonna be late.' Kaie thought as she rushed upstairs and grabbed her bag, although not before throwing her blade into it along with her launcher and gloves and a few other things.

Dranzer used his magic he made sure she got to school on time, as being late would result in detention, which meant that she would have little time to practice before the competition. At least that is the story he used to justify it.

She slid into homeroom where her grade ten peers waited, talking. As soon as she entered the room there was silence. It stayed that way until she left the room, at which whispering and snide remarks began.

Dranser watched all this with apprehension. What was wrong with Kaie? To him she was a nice girl, even with her past. He also noticed that she held her head proudly as she entered and held herself in a regal way.

"Figures" he thought, "She would never back down. That wasn't part of her nature." He smiled. He knew someone just like her.

He now completely understood his assignment. As she believed that there was no such team as the Blade Breakers or the fact that there was such thing as the "Golden Team", as Lee and Mariah were called, and until the night before she hadn't believed that bit-beasts existed. He would have to show her in order for her to believe him, and that wouldn't be easy.

Kaie left homeroom as soon as she could. She knew of the whispering, the giggles, and the snide remarks. She knew of it all, contrary to popular belief.

She raced to English, as it was her first class of the morning. She opened her binder and began reading the novel they were studying, it was called 'Ender's Game' and she loved the book, although almost everyone else despised it. One of the numerous reasons she was not well liked.

When lunch arrived she ate in the math classroom, which happened to be her next class. Kaie ate in silence and waited silently, just thinking until the class began. She was pretty good at math, so time passed quickly. After a particularly painful PE class she walked home. As soon as the door was locked she went to her room and began to blade.

After the tournament she would begin her real mission along with Dranser. He knew she would face the challenge as her relatives had. She would face it fearlessly.


	3. Chapter 3

The tournament

Kaie's face was blank, but inside she was quite happy. In the first rounds she had been mocked, for being a girl. Everyone had been making jokes and laughing.

That is until she beat them. Her attack was swift; she launched and attacked in mid-air, so the other blades never even made it into the dish. And now Kaie had made it into the final set of four. The bladers weren't mocking her now.

She was to play the other three opponents in a round-robin style tournament. Her first opponent would be a boy named Jackie, who tended to be a strong blader once in the dish, as the friction helped him to spin faster.

Her second opponent would be a boy named Trenton, and he was more of an endurance blade. Once he was in a dish he could spin for almost five minutes. His one weakness was his launch and his left side. His blade was not meant to attack and it never did. If she hit him hard and fast then she should push him out of the dish. She smiled "Just wait"

Her final competitor was someone by the name of Chris and he was going to be the hardest to beat. He had a defence based blade, thus he could not be attacked in mid-air. The only way to defeat him would be to user her Ely-Grip launcher that Jordan had given her, as well as a rubber rip cord and the combo was still in the testing phase.

"Bladers to your mark. Ready…OK…3…2…1…LET IT RIP!!!!!!!!! The battle had begun, and Jackie never made it to the dish. Dranser took him out in the air, both the first and second time.

"OK folks, it looks like the next battle will be Trenton Vs Chris, which should make for and interesting battle"

The score board looked like this when Kaie was about to play Chris:

Kaie Vs Jackie – Winner Kaie

Chris Vs Trenton – Winner Chris

Jackie Vs Trenton – Winner Jackie

Chris Vs Jackie – Winner Chris

Kaie Vs Trenton – Winner Kaie

This battle would determine the whole tournament. She pulled out the new lancher and inserted her rubber rip chord. The rubber allowed for a stronger defence and longer endurance, but it slowed down the spin rate quite a bit.

Kaie lowered her eyes to the ground, and didn't face her opponent. Dranser had learned why, but to the average person it looked like she was avoiding eye contact because she was afraid.

"Hey girl, look up. Face the enemy that will be your downfall. I am amazed that you made it this far. Girls are not worthy to poses a blade no matter whom they are. They are all wimps, and they care only for clothing, and makeup and all that stuff", and the interrogation continued.

Kaie didn't look up because she was mentally channelling all of her hate and fear towards the boy into power. The strength to launch the blade. "OK that's enough trash talk" said the Ref. "Ready…3…2…1…LET IT RIP!!!!!!!!"

All the hatred towards the boy was channelled into the power to the launch. Her launch, despite the chord being rubber, was off the charts. Chris' blade was pushed out of the disk almost as soon as it had landed. "What did you do to that blade?" he asked. "It was only then that she realised how much power she had put into her blade. His blade had been melted and hers was emitting a series of purple, blue and red sparks.

Kaie, who had kept her eyes down the entire time, kept the looking at only the dish as she picked up her flaming blade. To anyone else it would have burned their flesh, but to Kaie it felt like a warm bath.

She resumed her launching position as she waited for him to either produce a new blade or to forfeit the match. Chris half-heartedly produced a new blade that looked like it had been through a war. The plastic of the attack ring was shredded and the weight disk was looking pretty bad.

"Well I guess that I'll have to use this blade he said and he was about to click it onto his launcher when Kaie said, "Here, use these parts. They are the exact same weight as your other blade and have the same amount of star ratings"

Kaie dug into her pocket and produced a metal cog and a plastic attack ring. "Catch." Chris caught them and eyed them warily before saying "Why did you just give me these?"

Kaie answered very quietly "Sometimes before I battle my opponent I create an exact replica of their blade's attack ring and weight disk. It gives me a chance to analyse how the blade can be controlled. I wasn't sure how to beat you when I arrived here this morning so I brought along you parts. I want to beat you fair and square."

Chris said nothing and after a seemingly long silence he put the parts together and twisted them into his launcher. Then the Ref. spoke "As your blade has been damaged and has had to be repaired you are allowed three launches of your blade before you re-face your opponent."

Chris nodded and immediately took his three launches. Kaie was very good at creating parts. These parts worked the same as his had, and his parts had been created specifically for him.

"The match will now commence." The ref. exclaimed "Bladers take your places…3…2…1…LET IT RIP!!!!!!!!!! The blades flew and they battled on, neither giving an inch. Then there was an explosion and the outline of a still blade appeared outside the dish


	4. Chapter 4

The black hole

"An the winner is Kaie Logan. Miss Logan, as the winner of this tournament, as well as the five hundred-dollar prize and will also have the honour of holding the title of 'Best Bladder in the Province'. Congratulations, would you please step forward to claim your prize."

Kaie stepped forward to accept the prize making sure her eyes were not visible.

Every morning she had to put contacts in to hide the true colour of her eyes. They were green, a green so powerful and glowing that they scared anyone who saw them.

The contacts however were rendered useless when she looked into a spotlight. Her green eyes shone right through the contacts, usually with the end result that she usually had to run away.

The kids at school didn't like her because the contacts she used made her eyes turn a murky brown, and made them look creepy, as sometimes the contacts were uneven in colour. Contacts were not meant to disguise eye colour.

The other reason that her eyes were upsetting was the fact that only those who sit or will sit on the throne of England have green eyes. As Kaie had these eyes it was prophesised that she too would sit on the throne of England, and when you are a normal kid living in Canada, with as normal parents as parents can be, having green eyes is not a good thing.

Not that her eyes weren't her only 'weird' feature. Unknown to most she also had to dye her hair.

She stepped off the platform when all of a sudden she was falling…

And then the world went black


	5. Chapter 5

What is going on?

"How is it? Is it still alive?" asked a voice 

A thoughtful and caring voice answered. "I think it's alive, it's breathing. Anyway we should take it back to our hut."

The voice answered "O.K. I'll go and Tyson, Kai and Chief. See if you can carry it. If not Kai might."

"Thanks Rei" the voice named Max said.

She felt a warm hand touch against her hand and a slow counting. "Pulse is real slow" he said "But it's alive" A hand was put around her back and her limp figure was lifted.

"Wow, its light" he said and he carried it over to where Rei had assembled the others.

"Here is Max, now lets get back". They arrived at the hut about ten minutes later and immediately called the butler, who was a doctor as well, to take a look. He it in the spare room and moved it so that he could examine it, then called Max in.

When Max was asked what its pulse was he said that it was in the low 60's, very slow for a human. The butler rolled the body onto its back and moved the hair out of its face then checked to make sure it was still breathing.

Three hours later Kaie woke up to loud yelling.

"Tyson stop yelling for food"

"But I'm hungry Hilary!!!!! I wonder if you taste like anything"

"Ahhhhhhhhh. Rei he's going to eat me"

"Tyson stop scarring Hillary"

"Awwwwwww, but Reiiiiiiiii. You're no fun"

Kaie smiled. She must have hit her head real hard. It sounded like she was in the world of Beyblade. She coughed loudly. Man, her head hurt.

Coughing from the spare room silenced everyone. They thought that it or what ever they had brought back was completely dead. They all looked at Max.

"I never said it was dead!" Max said

"Gggggoooo seee what thhhaaat iiiisss" quaked Tyson from behind Kenny.

Max nodded and opened the door. Its eyes were open and it was staring, unfocused at the wall. "Hello" he said

Now Kaie was sure she had really hit her head. She could hear Max's voice. She sat up and turned to see Max standing there. She opened her mouth to scream, but Max motioned for her to be silent

"O.K." Max said "First of all what are you? Second who are you?"

Kaie looked at him oddly. "I am a human, and my name is Kaie (note: pronounced KAY)

Max nodded "I see. Where are you from?"

"I am from Canada."

Max nodded, and smiled, then asked, "Would you like to have a shower?"

Kaie looked down at here clothes and knew why he had asked. She was covered in mud and the edges of her shirt were tattered. She could feel that the ends of her pants were tattered as well so she nodded "Thank you".

Max left saying, "I go get some new clothes for you. You are probably around the same size as me and Hillary." Kaie put her head down trying to get her head to stop spinning

Max found a pair of his shrunken jeans and asked Hilary for a top. She took a look at the jeans he had and grabbed a ¾ length blue, black and green shirt. Max thanked her and went into the spare room once more.

"Here" he said and gave her the clothes. The bathroom is through that door and there should be towels. Check first. Oh and feel free to use anything you find in there"

Kaie carefully stepped out of bed and nearly tripped on her feet. She gathered herself, checked for the towels (there were in fact four) and then ducked into the shower.

She washed away the entire mess of dirt and grime, then checking to see if she had actually found shampoo, she put it in her hair, then rinsed it out. She did that with conditioner and then washed it all out. She felt nice and clean and stepped out of the shower.

She dried off and put on the clothing that Hilary had given her, after of course putting on the necessities that all females wear. The jeans Max had given her were obviously men's cut, but they had shrunk enough to fit her nicely.

Kaie searched for a hairbrush and found not only a hairbrush, but a hair dryer too. She dried and brushed her hair, leaving it to hang loosely. The final touches were her belt and her necklace.

Then she reached into her pocket and pulled out her blade and launcher. She dug through the pile to find her gloves, which were very tattered and muddy. Kaie sighed, pulled out the rip chord and washed them in the sink, dried them with the towels and blow drier and put them on.

Smiling she replaced the ripcord into the gloves and then place her blade and launcher into her pocket once more. She was happy to see that she still had her bit beast and she hoped that it would still work in a battle.

Her eyes she thought suddenly, looking in the mirror. It was the first mirror that she had encountered, and amazed her. Her hair had a nice wavy, and was blue and gray, which was another reason that she was different.

Her mother dyed her hair so that it wouldn't show. Her eyes were still green, but Max had green eyes so maybe it didn't matter.

Perhaps this dream wouldn't be so bad.


	6. Chapter 6

To the readers – please review!!!!!! Flames are welcome… I suppose… enjoy XD 

Note: her name is pronounced KAY and Rei is Ray's Japanese name. And I noticed something. In the first series Max's eyes are green, but they are blue from then on…hmmm

Kaie took one last look in the mirror before leaving the bathroom, her tattered clothing in her arms. She put the pile near her bed then opened the door out of her room. Max stood there waiting, and his mouth dropped open in surprise.

She looked…well…pretty. She had beautiful eyes and although her pants were one of his shrunken pairs, they fit nicely.

Kaie waited for Max to finish, and when he had he said "Come on. I'm going to introduce you to the rest of the people in the house. Just remember that they all thought that you were dead."

Kaie nodded stiffly then followed Max into what looked to be the living room. "Wait here" he said, and he went into the next room.

Rei looked up to see Max entering the TV room. Tyson was sprawled across the sofa, with Hilary sitting prissily on the end. He, Rei, was sitting on the other couch, next to a rather grumpy or maybe just silent Kai. They silenced, wanting to know what was going on with the thing that they had picked up.

Max took a deep breath and began. "O.K. You all know that while we were in the forest we saw what looked to be a breathing rock, and we brought it back to see if we could help it. Well it turned out that that rock," he mentally apologized to Kaie "was a girl by the name of Kaie. She comes from Canada and has no idea why she is here." Max motioned for her to enter.

Kaie stepped into the room, where everyone was sitting. She looked at the ground before saying "Nice to meet you. How did you find me?"

"Well, Kai found you, or well he saw you." Max volunteered. "And he said something to Rei, who when to check it out. Wen he saw that you were breathing he got me to check you over, as my mom made me take a lot of First-aid courses. I carried you back here, and Markus, our butler, who is a trained doctor, made sure that there was no visible damage, and then three hours later you woke up"

Kaie gathered this all up in her head and sighed, "Thank you. All I remember before this was, that I was at a beyblade tournament and I had just won. I stepped toward the winner's platform, and then I was falling then I remember hitting my head and then I woke up…here"

"Where do you live in Canada" Max asked

"Victoria, BC. I live on 4653 Weilderton"

Chief, who had just walked into the room in time to hear that last bit, but the data into the computer and waited for Dizzi (short for Dizziara) to find something.

As soon as Kaie had entered the room something in the back of his head had clicked. How could he know her, girls didn't go to the Abby? She didn't seem to know him, yet Kai felt that he knew her.

Kai had completely forgotten about the Abby until he had visited it again, two years ago. He himself had been trapped there, inside of the evil Black Dranzer. While hypnotized by it he had been told many things that had been kept a secret. For example the reason that he did not remember the Abby was because his grandfather, Voltaire, had ordered his mind wiped when he broke into the lab and tested out Black Dranzer for himself.

Kai was brought back to the present by Dizzi's voice.

When Dizzi spoke she did so in a sad voice. "The house that you speak of burned down. Everyone, who lived there died, no one survived. It says here that they had a child, but it doesn't say anything else, like if it died or…wait it says that the child was still missing, but assumed dead. There were no relatives."

Kaie looked in disbelief at Dizzi. Chief handed her the laptop so that she could see for herself. She looked it over "No …" she whispered quietly, then she was silent.

Max felt so bad for her, so ignoring the fact that she was a girl he put his arm around her as she starred bleakly at the ground. How did this dream change so much?

When Kaie she did so with difficulty, pondering what on earth was happening. "Well I guess it makes sense. I have no relatives, and wait…my dad was due back on the Monday and the tournament was on the Sunday. Which means that…but how did I escape?"

To this no one had any answer to, but suddenly there was a rap on the door. There was a greeting and there were footsteps that sounded like they were coming in this general direction.

There suspicions were confirmed when an older man, with a little hat, glasses, and a white mustache walked in. "Hi Mr. Dickinson" Tyson exclaimed

"Hello Tyson" he said with a laugh "It's good to see you all and…" his eyes came to rest on the girl sitting next to Chief and Max, "And who might you be?" he said kindly.

"My name is Kaie"

Mr. Dickinson nodded and then looked at Kenny.

"Oh." Said Kenny and he clicked away on his computer for a few moments before handing Mr. Dickinson Dizzi.

He looked it over before frowning. "So you are from Canada." he said to Kaie

Kaie nodded

"And your parents died in a house fire?"

Kaie again nodded

"And the Blade Breakers found you?"

Kaie nodded

Mr. Dickinson sighed. "I see. And the last thing you remember is a beyblade tournament?"

A nod

"Can you blade?" he asked.

"Yes." she said

This seemed to bring Tyson out of his stupor. "Can I blade her. Please!!!!"

Mr. Dickinson looked at Tyson "I think that you might be too advanced for her-"

But Kaie cut him off, with a strong voice. "Accepted"

All of them went downstairs to where the dish was. Kaie stood opposite the grinning Tyson and was looking him over. "O.K." she thought, analyzing him. "For the first round I will launch normally, just to see what he is like, and then on the second round I will go in hard and fast."

3…2…1…Let it rip


	7. Chapter 7

This is probably going to be the last update for a little while. I have #$ EXAMS!!!!!!! I am really looking forward to them as you can tell!!!!!! I hope you enjoy it…Please R&R

Kaie managed to out spin Tyson, but only just. Tyson was a really strong opponent and was not to be underestimated. She picked up her blade from the dish and gave Tyson his blade. Max, who was being the ref, asked if they were ready.

They both nodded.

Kaie had managed to analyze Tyson quite nicely, and unluckily for him he was predictable when it came to launching. He launched his blade right where it was easiest to hit him. She pulled the launcher and blade toward her hip and did the calculations in regard to where he was suppose to land. Her hands tightened on the rip chord as Max began the count down

3…2…1…LET IT RIP

Kaie's blade went right where she wanted it to and smashed Tyson's blade really hard. His blade splintered and hers landed gently in the dish, looking completely innocent.

"Ah what just happened there?" asked Tyson

"You lost." said Kai

"Butttt, but how did I lose? I mean… Chief what happened?"

Kenny looked at Kaie thoughtfully. "Kaie what placing did you win at that tournament, and which tournament was it?"

Kaie smiled back slightly "It was the provincials and I won first. It was my first real competition."

Kenny nodded. "I was wondering why your blade was constructed the way it was. It is most unique. It has an indestructible frame and no spikes on the attack ring. The funny thing is your weight disk does the attacking."

Kai nodded "It can hit you out of the air and it has less resistance for a faster spin and it doesn't slow you down when you hit someone. When the weight disk touches metal it sparks, well actually it flames and with the friction and power behind it, it blows the blade to smithereens, except for the bit beast."

Tyson picked his blade out of the dish and closed his hands around his bit beast. All of a sudden the world around him was dark and he was alone starring at a huge blue figure, he recognized it as his Dragoon.

Dragoon spoke to Tyson with an even voice. "Tyson you underestimated her because she was a girl. It makes no difference. Remember Mariah, she nearly beat Kai, not to mention Emily, who did beat Max.

She is one bladder that you are going to have to watch. She has a powerful bit beast and a mental power not to be messed with. If anyone laughs at her ability to blade she is able to channel all the anger towards them into a powerful attack, as you saw.

Tyson, she beat you without channeling her energy. Don't rematch her Tyson, not yet. The time will come for that, but it is not now. Her bit beast is a legendary bit-beast, like me. But hers is the second most powerful ever. I am eighth. She did not release her bit-beast and you did not release me. She is powerful, watch the team that she gets onto."

Dragoon disappeared and Tyson was back in the real world.

Mr. Dickinson was quite impressed and then remembered why he was here. "Max here is a letter that your mom sent you. That is the real reason that I am here."

Max opened it and read it over. He closed the letter and smiled.

"My mom wanted me to find another blader for the All Starz, because both Steve and Eddie are leaving the team. I am going to take one off their places, but we don't have anyone to replace the other. Mr. Dickinson, if you have no objections, I was wondering if you would allow Kaie to become a member of the All Starz; that is if you have neither of you object to that."

"Fine by me." Stated Mr. Dickinson

Kaie smiled slightly "I would like that"

Max smiled "Now I just have to e-mail my mom…"

Kenny sighed and handed Max his laptop. Max thanked him and typed away at the screen quickly. "Done" and he handed the computer back to Kenny.

Tyson stood quietly watching everyone. Hillary was helping Chief with something and Max had gone with Mr. D and Kaie and Kai had disappeared, as usual.

Dragoon had said that she had a powerful bit-beast and was not to be messed with. He was to watch the team that she joined. Well she had joined the All Starz, and they were no threat. Tyson sighed, sometimes he wondered why he Beybladed. It was so confusing.

Once back inside, which was just before dinner, they all conferred about when they would leave for their teams.

Rei was leaving in three days, for the white tigers. He seamed quite happy about seeing his old friends again (Especially a certain pink-haired girl).

Kai was leaving in three days, for Russia and the Demolition Boys (They had got their act together…finally).

Chief, Hillary and Tyson were going to Japan to form a new team with some of his friends in four days(Tyson wanted to spend more time with his friends) and Max and Kaie, were both headed for New York and the All Starz in four days as well.

Mr. Dickinson had to leave, so they bid him a good trip back and he left.

In the remaining days there were no bey-battles, but there was to be many more soon.


	8. Chapter 8

O.K. thank you to my reviewer Cold-Heritage, who read my fic XD. **Thank you!!!!!!!!**

Sorry for the wait but exams are killer!!!!!!! I had to write five!!!!!!! I swear my teachers are insane!!!!!!! "_It's for your benefit you know"_ Bah. Because of them I now have about…200 less pieces of hair, I was pulling it out and stressing. I kid you not someone is going to kill themselves (heart attack, suicide, killed by their backpack falling on them, accidentally walking into oncoming traffic due to a lack of sleep…) I get the results tomorrow…if they are bad the update might be a little late…

Now on to my fic…

Max woke Kaie early on the next morning. Their plane would leave in two hours and they needed one hour to drive there and get checked in.

Kaie was not excited about the prospect of getting up early the night before and she was even less pleased now.

"Go Away" she said, her voice muffled by her covers. "It's time to get up" Max said, with incredible patience, "We have a plane to catch. Come on wake up!"

Kaie rolled over, sighed and got out of bed. Max left her so she could get changed.

Kaie ate breakfast slowly and with minimal attention.

Kai and Rei had left the day before, and she was having a hard time forgetting Kai's departure. Kai had shaken hands with everyone until he came to her.

Kaie put out her hand to shake his and he had looked her over, before looking at her kind of funny, before shaking her hand quickly.

They were all driven to the airport where they exchanged good-byes. She shook hands with Chief, Hillary, and Tyson. Tyson was silent which amazed her. He was such a chatterbox, at least on TV.

Their plane was called and they boarded the plane for a five hour long flight. Kaie immediately fell asleep, followed closely by Max.

Both woke up as the plane descended. Max, looking a little pale clutched the edges of the chair. "Max you all right?" she asked.

Max looked like he was going to be sick. "I don't like descending on planes" he managed to croak out. Luckily they landed before he had the chance to hurl.

As soon as they were taxiing into the runway Max got all excited; he was getting to see his mom again.

Max's mom was standing right there waiting for them and Max all but leapt into her arms. Kaie followed more quietly and waited for mother and son to finish their re-aquatinting.

"Mom, this is Kaie." Kaie shook Judy's hand. "Welcome to the All-Starz" Judy said

Kaie smiled. She was an All-Starz, with Max as a teammate. 

This was getting better.

So, hope you liked it !!!!! Please R&R, pleaseeeeeeeeeeeee. Thank you!!!!!!!

I have another story, that ties into this one (although it really spoils the plot), called Before the Blade Breakers; Kai's Story

If you have time could you please R&R. I only have 5 reviews on that story

Come to think of it I only have 6 on this story :''''(

Thank you to those who have reviewed, I am grateful!!!!!!

Signing off

Smoke Angel


	9. Chapter 9

They drove slowly, the traffic crawling, back to All-Starz 'house' as Judy called it. Max whispered "Try mansion" and as soon as they got there she understood why.

Ahead of her was the biggest 'house' she had ever seen. It had four visible floors and was the size of a football field. The gate they had driven through had been iron and had been opened by attendants.

Max noticed Kaie gawking and said in a whisper "Wait till you see inside. And remember this is where we live when we are training and in the summer. The rest of the time we are at that boarding school."

Kaie was just as impressed inside as she was of the outside. She stepped into a huge entrance hall and was in awe of the marble floors and high ceilings.

"Max, why don't you show Kaie around? She is in the room next to yours, and just explain to her the rules, get yourselves settled in and then come downstairs and you will be introduced to the team." Said Judy

Max nodded and led her up one of the huge staircases to the rooms. Luckily there were no confusing passages; it was just a long hallway.

Max was counting the doors under his breath "5...,6...,7" and then "8, this is my room" he said to the eighth door then pointed across the hall.

"That is your room". Kaie nodded and then reached for the handle.

But there wasn't one. She heard Max snickering behind her and she turned to face him, her green eyes shooting daggers.

Laughing he said, "There is a panel on the wall to your right. Touch it and you are in. Oh yeah I'm supposed to tell you the rules. O.K. here goes...

Electricity is turned off at 1 am until 5am, basically so that Em will sleep. She always is on her computer and will forget what time it is. If you need to go to the bathroom just know that the light will last only ninety seconds so make it quick.

All invited friends must be passed through my mom

No trashing your room, and it must be clean on Fridays for the housekeeper

No blading in your room

And that is it ... Just unpack a bit and then I'll knock on your door and we will go downstairs and you will meet the rest of the team" and with that Max scanned in and disappeared into his room.

Kaie placed her palm on the scanner and the door slid open to reveal her huge room.

In the corner there was a king-sized bed, its covers a deep royal blue, with at least six pillows. At the end of the bed there was an oak desk, pencils and paper piled neatly on top. To her left there was another desk, this one with a computer atop it. Kaie was no computer genius, but the computer looked more than state-of-the-arc to her.

An oak dresser was placed along the same wall as the desk, next to what looked to be a closet. Kaie headed for that to unload the few clothes that she had.

Max, Mr. D, and herself had borrowed, pinched and stole from mostly Max's and Hillary's collection of clothing, with Hillary being a main contributor. Hillary said she had too many clothes and so she gave three shirts and three pairs of pants to the cause.

In total she had four pairs of pants, four shirts, three hoodies, one of Kai's scarves (he had ten!), and one bandanna. Max's mom said that they would do some major shopping once she was here, and not to worry. Kaie was planning to give all the clothing back once she had her own.

The closet was the size of normal room, it's hangers all empty. Kaie noted the other door in the room and found it to be a giant bathroom. It was big enough to have twenty people in at one time.

There was a knock on the door, that Kaie answered, and she found it to be Max. They both walked back down the long hall together and into the kitchen where Judy, Michael, and Emily greeted her, along with another face she didn't know. Judy noticed the pointed look that she was giving the other kid and so she said,

"That is Joel. He is our spare and will also help out Emily with her research." Kaie nodded and shook his hand and they all sat down to a mug of hot chocolate and cookies.

Judy waited for everyone to be silent before she spoke. "Today is Monday. School starts in one week. You will be at school till Christmas, boarding, then we will immediately begin training for the American tournament, this year being hosted by the Blood Knights, to take place in February.

The Blood Knights are a new team, but they are rumored to be powerful. No one has ever faced them, but ... what I mean is that on record they have never faced them. We are still trying to find out about them. Any questions?"

She was answered with silence so she continued. "Emily, Joel and I have managed to get the computer system up and running, and the database is current, with videos and stats."

The whole team nodded then Michael said "I challenge Max to a Bey-battle. Do you except my challenge?" Max nodded and the two of them led the way to the training room.

Max muttered to Kaie "arena, not room" and they entered a full sized blading arena. There were the four smaller dishes stationed around the central dish, which was regulation size.

The two of them took their places and waited of the signal. 3-2-1 Let it rip!!!!!!

Both blades flew through the air, landing in the dish, both wasting no time to attack. The first battle ended in Michael's favour, the second in Max's favour and the third in a Draw.

Then Michael approached Kaie and said "I challenge you to a Bey-battle. Do you except?" Kaie nodded and stepped up to the dish.

Kaie smiled. Michael was in for it.

Big time.

They took their places...


	10. Chapter 10

O.K here is my update - I hope you like it and PLEASES REVIEW!!!!! I'm sorry if I confused anyone about anything...if I have let me know because chances are that other people are confused too!

Let me know if she is becoming a Mary Sue please!!!! I have some trouble telling sometimes...

Let me know if Emily is totally out of character or if it works...I hope it does I have already got the plot worked out...

Disclaimer – I only own Joel and Kaie and the plot...yea...

As soon as Michael challenged Kaie, Max knew that Michael was going down. Kaie had after all defeated Tyson.

3-2-1- Let it rip!!!!!

And they were off and battling.

Kaie won the first battle with amazing ease that left Michael trying to figure out what happened and left Emily wondering how she did it. She had more or less just pushed Michael out of the dish.

Michael recovered his blade and prepared to launch. He would beat her this time. He readied his baseball and waited for the command

Kaie decided to take him out hard and fast, but make it look, as though she hadn't touched the blade. She pulled out her rubber rip chord and said quietly "This should do it"

"3-2-1 Let it Rip!!!!!!"

Michael threw his baseball into the air and the blade came out the bottom, just like normal.

With one exception

His blade never made it to the dish.

Emily laughed quietly while a bewildered Michael tried to figure out what had happened.

Emily stopped laughing and said, "Try launching in the dish Michael, it may help you win. Just try it next time."

Michael said nothing, just looked away, his baseball in hand. Emily realized that she had hurt his feelings and said quickly "I'm sorry Michael. I didn't mean it. -"

Michael interrupted her before she could continue. "No Em, your right. I should at least try and launch into the bowl. Although I could have sworn that I threw the ball right..."

Kaie had watched the entire scene with a little smile on her face. If only they knew...

Emily took out her computer and typed away at it. About ten seconds later...

"Whatttttttt! But that's impossible" and Emily typed away frantically at the keyboard.

Emily stared at the screen in disbelief. "Michael, Joel...I think you should see this."

Kaie slid her rubber rip chord back into her glove and slipped the launcher into her right hand pocket. The blade she placed into the secret pouch in her vest, then she walked over to a smiling Max.

Max knew that Michael had launched in the dish, he hadn't missed in the last three years. And he also knew that he didn't make it into the dish- - thanks to a certain blue haired girl and her blade.

Emily couldn't believe that _that girl_ had knocked Michael's blade out of the stadium. It just wasn't possible; her blade could only have touched him for 0.022 seconds. That was scientifically impossible; a blade just couldn't do that.

But the video showed that she had hit his blade, then ricocheted off of it into the dish. Emily knew there was just one way to get the answer to this.

Emily handed her laptop to Joel and stood up, her blade in hand. "Kaie I challenge you to a Bey-battle. Do you accept?"

Kaie smiled and then said quietly, in her eerie, spooky voice "I thought you would never ask."

The battle began.


	11. Chapter 11

O.K. now this chapter is a little lame but it is essential. I tried to cut out all the bad stuff, but some of the lame stuff is needed for the plot sigh . There is a little KaieMax coming I can feel it Hehehehehe, it's coming...not soon, but it is coming...

Emily is a bit...well you'll see. Let me know what you think!

And with that here is my chapter ­;

Emily proved to be a harder opponent than Michael, she was fighting back with a variety of attacks that Kaie had to be very creative to counter all of them. It was quite evident that Emily had been a blader for many years.

Kaie, however, had more experience, as she had bladed against many different amateur bladers, each with their own unique and powerful abilities.

For example at her school they had an informal tournament (she had not participated) where the winner was a blader who liked to drag matches out to the bitter end (and it usually was for the loser).

The second place blader was a hothead with an ultra large ego, who was purely talk which distracted you from your blade and then he would pound you till you had nothing left.

The third place blader was her friend Jordan, who was a powerful attacker, his weakness defense.

When Kaie had begun blading she had gone under an assumed name, Shadow. She had always wore a black cloak that covered her body, and face making her unrecognizable. Even Jordan didn't know what was going on until she told him.

Jordan had said that he really wanted blade Shadow and prove that he was better than 'that lame kid who goes under an assumed name because they are a wimp."

Kaie had sighed and said "While you are waiting for Shadow will you blade little old me, the girl in the corner, who would love to blade a _champion_" Kaie let the word champion glide off her tongue like a snake. "Please, you haven't bladed me with my new blade yet. The one I made by myself...Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeee"

Jordan had sighed and then nodded.

They both had gone out to the dish he had in his backyard and had got his little brother to be the referee. Kaie knew Jordan quite well and knew how to hit him with her launching attack, and so she decided to hit him hard and straight.

Before he knew it he was out of the dish, he hadn't even landed in the dish. "Weird, you get that round I must have not launched right." And he reloaded his blade.

Kaie also reloaded her blade and pulled off the same trick again. This time Jordan was severely confused. "What is going on?"

Kaie had sighed and beckoned him inside to her backpack. She had reached into the front pocket and pulled out a black cloak and pulled it on, angling her face so that she looked just like Shadow.

Jordan let out a stream of bad words. "You're Shadow?!?!" he finally managed to splutter.

Kaie nodded and took off the cape. "Don't tell anyone. Please" she said

He nodded and they shook on it.

Kaie sighed. Jordan had since moved away, to Chicago for his dad's work. Jordan was the only person that had looked past her outside to see whom she was inside. Life wasn't fair.

Come to think of it she had moved away...in a sense

Back to the battle Kaie was fighting with all she had, Emily also giving it all she had.

Emily attacked Kaie with a tremendous burst of power, which was just what Kaie was waiting for. Kaie shouted "Black embrace" and there was something that sounded like a super-sonic boom and there was a flash then silence.

Kaie was standing unfazed by the attack, but Emily was on her knees, and breathing hard.

"And the winner is Kaie"

Emily retrieved her blade, not looking at Kaie. Kaie stuck out her hand and the blade flew into it.

"Bladers 3...2...1...Let it rip!!!!!!!!"

Kaie took her out hard and fast, just like she had Michael. Emily never made it to the dish, but bounced out.

"And the round goes to Kaie."

Emily said nothing, but walked quietly back to her seat, and took out her laptop, then closed it and looked directly at Max. "Did you know of her beyblading skills Max?" she said, pretending that Kaie was not in the room.

Max awkwardly looked at Kaie and then nodded, then shook his head. "She beat Tyson. I didn't know if she could beat any of you guys."

Then Judy walked in. She had stayed behind to 'do something'. "I just want you guys to know the ranking that you are going to hold on this team.

Michael you are going to be Captain, as you were last year. Emily you will be the second because you also have the documentation and analysis to do. Max you will be the third since you were a part of the world Champion team. Joel will be fifth because he will be the spare as well as the data collector.

So...Kaie you will be the fourth. Any objections."

Four heads swiveled in Kaie's direction, including one set of eyes fiery flames that _dared _her to talk.

Emily's.

On a team the only way to become Captain was to challenge the second to a beybattle and take over their place. Then you could challenge the Captain.

Emily wanted no one to be above her other than Michael. Especially not some snooty brat that Max had _found._

Kaie slowly shook her head, looking away from Emily and those eyes. It was evident to everyone, except Judy, that these two were probably not going to get along.

Blue Dranzer waited until Kaie was back in her room to speak to her.

"You were smart not to say anything," he said in a quiet voice. Kaie ignored him.

"You know you now have someone who is not counted among your friends"

Silence.

"Are you listening?" said the quiet voice, slightly irritated.

Kaie looked at the blue light, flickering around her gigantic room, before answering.

"I hear you, but what can I do? Nothing." Kaie shivered

"Dranzer can you see into my mind" she asked suddenly, surprising the light.

"Yes... why?"

"Why do I feel weird when I see Kai? What is the reasoning behind my fright of some things? Each time I get this weird feeling in my stomach, and my mind goes fuzzy, and I can't figure it out. Tell me. Please."

The light shook its head (well it tried). "Now is neither the time nor the place. In one year's time you will know the answer. Until then you must wait."

Kaie gave an indignant huff. "Fine"

Dranzer mentally smiled. "Yes they had given him a smart kid, even if she was a girl. There were possibilities." He thought

Then he remembered the prophecy.

"Poor kid she has been through so much, and is going to have to go through so much more. Kai...if only she knew the truth about Kai. Maybe it is better if she doesn't. The time will come. The time will come."

Please R&R (and about how you like Emily!)

Smoke Angel


	12. Chapter 12

Hehehehee. One thing I noticed while spell checking this was that it didn't except the word Draciel. The only choice was Dracula. "Max's bit beast, Dracula..." Doesn't suit Max much...

Kaie woke up the next day to Judy's voice on the hidden intercom. "Time to get up All-Starz" her voice was too sugary sweet and Kaie felt very much like hitting her.

Except Judy was the manager

And Max's mom

And would then kick her off the team

And she would have to face the wrath of Dranzer.

Kaie pondered for a bit and then groaned and rolled over. She dressed into a pair of Max's pants, pulled a belt to keep them from falling down and then pulled a light-weight shirt on over top. She brushed her hair, put on her necklace, and grabbed the one item of clothing that was hers.

Her gloves.

She practically lived in them. Kaie slid her blade and launcher into her pocket and left her room. Luckily for her, Max was coming out at the same time as her and was able to show her the way to the kitchen.

"You know you don't have to wear your gloves to breakfast."

Kaie said nothing.

Max looked at her. "Why are you wearing your gloves?"

Kaie pulled out her ripcord and showed it to him without saying a word. "I can't blade without them..." Max waited for her to continue, "and they are all the connection that...I have, other than my necklace." Then she replaced the rip chord into her gloves and continued walking.

Max said nothing to her as they walked along the quiet hallways. When he was seven his parents had divorced. It was not a violent divorce, and around him little of the rough talk had been exchanged.

His mother had decided to go the states while his father stayed in Tokyo. Max had lived with his father because Judy was going to school and it would be easier for Max that way. Max usually saw his mom once a year when she flew in to see him, usually around Christmas.

The reason that he had gotten through everything, including the death of his grandparents, now all deceased was through the pendant that had been given to him by his grandmother, the same pendent that had contained Draciel. He fingered its shape under his shirt.

Kaie noticed Max's movement and knew what he was thinking. It was lucky for them both that they reached the dining room, where all the other All-Starz were sitting, with different amounts of consciousness evident on their faces.

Michael looked worst off, his hair falling over his face, and his eyes had a definite glazed over I-am-not-in-this-world-yet look about them. Both Emily and Joel looked tired but at least they looked able to act like a normal human being.

"Morning" Judy trilled in an ungodly cheerful tone. Kaie now saw where Max got his attitude from, although he still looked half-asleep.

"Today Max, Kaie and I need to go shopping for school uniforms, as school starts in a few days (a grown from Michael, sigh from Max, silence from Kaie, and Joel and Emily silently cheering) and both of them also need school uniforms as well as normal clothing. After lunch Michael, Joel, and Emily will join us at the mall, then we will meet Luke for dinner. He wishes to meet our newest member."

Max and Kaie had, by this time, been guided to the table and had begun to eat their breakfast of muffins. "Max, Kaie" Judy said. They both looked up. "We leave in ten". They nodded and finished eating.

The ride to the mall was half an hour during which Kaie had worked herself into frenzy. She hated... no loathed shopping. She was pretty short so she either had to hem clothing or she had to buy it from the Children's section. No, she was not looking forward to this in the least.

The three of them got out of the car and entered the mall; Judy leading the way to a store named "Perfect". The clerk inside greeted them with a smile that said I-will-help-you-as-long-as-you-buy-lots.

Kaie, who had long ago learned to mask her true emotions, stepped through after a less than eager looking Max.

The clerk led Kaie away to be fitted, while Max was helped by Judy, because after all, Max was her son.

One and a half hours later

"Is that all?" the clerk said smiling. Kaie let out a silent sigh. This had been a looooooooooooooooooooooong hour and a half. Now as they were leaving she carried one bag, Max carried a bag and Judy carried a bag filled with everything that didn't fit.

"Now" said Judy, "We are off to 'Fitters'." Max sighed. Judy smiled at the blond. "Fitters is where they take all your measurements so that no matter what store you go into you can find what you are looking for. They print out a list so you can match the size you need to the store you go into. And here it is"

They had stopped in front of a tall, mirrored shop with huge glass doors. Judy pushed them inside and closed the door.

Max and Kaie were immediately descended upon by two women covered in way too much make-up, giving them the appearance of dolls that had had a run in with 8 children and make up. Kaie shuddered, and just when she thought the day could get no weirder. The fates must enjoy playing with her.

They were both dragged off to different corners of the massive room where they were 'attacked' (as they both later said) by these ladies and their tape measures. Judy obviously was well known here as she made conversation with two of the clerks.

Kaie silently cursed Judy and all her bright ideas as she was sent to one of the dressing rooms to try on another shirt. Ohhhhh when she got her hands on Judy...

Her pocket gave her a little shock and she muttered quietly "Just kidding Dranzer, but you know how much I hate the mall." and she disappeared behind a dressing room door.

Half an hour later they left the store, a slip of paper all they had to show for their efforts. "First we will go to "Off the Wall" then "360" then "Garage 1" then..." Kaie and Max sighed. It was going to be a long time till lunch, even if it was only two hours away.

XxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'll have a burger and fries"

"Me too please"

Max and Kaie were exhausted from shopping and would have eaten almost anything. Judy had gone off to sit with some people she had met while shopping today and had given Kaie and Max twenty dollars with which to get some food with.

They grabbed a table and sat down to eat. Max started the conversation with a statement that was screaming in their minds. "I hate shopping...you?"

"Same. I don't see how your mom can like it"

Max shook his head. "Me either. Why do you think Joel, Emily and Michael are coming?"

Kaie shook her head. "No idea. Your mom was too secretive for my liking."

Max nodded. "Yea. It is probably going to be shopping for something that we would find any excuse to get out of. How much did you get today anyways?"

Kaie sighed "Let's see...ah...six casual shirts, two formal shirts, one pair of formal pants, five pairs of casual pants, a box with twenty socks, but only ten pairs, _undergarments_..."

Max sniggered, and Kaie sent him a look and a splotch of ketchup that landed on his face.

"Not to mention my uniform, which was two kilts, six white shirts, three golf shirts, two blue shirts, six pairs of socks and one pair of uncomfortable black shoes."

Kaie said that in such a monotone voice Max let out a huge roar of laughter.

Max looked so stupid with ketchup on his face, laughing loud enough to wake the dead, and looking so utterly drunk that Kaie gave a little giggle, which turned into a laugh, which turned into full blown laughter.

Judy came over at that time, seeing as they were attracting a lot of stairs and some shakes of the head with mutters of "teenagers these days", and told them it was time to calm down and go. So still snickering they emptied their trays and followed Judy outside to wait for their teammates' arrival.

They had no idea of what Judy had planned, but it took four hours of dressing rooms, annoyance, mirrors, annoyance, clothing, annoyance, and pain, annoyance, and suffering.

And annoyance.


	13. Chapter 13

A fun Chapter... Kaie now _really_ hates shopping. Hehehehehe.

This is a longggggg chapter as it is 6 typed pages (it is long for me)

I decideed that I would combine two segments together, they are joined by a line that looks like this ------ ect...

Please R&R because unless I get one review I will not update!!!!

Judy led the group of teenagers, Emily, Michael, Joel, Max and Kaie, through the mall to a large store which proclaimed it's self to be, 'Only Formal'. Judy explained to the assembled clerks (Eight of them, one each and three extras) that they needed "Formal dresses or tuxedos that fit them, the girls' dresses can't be too revealing and the boys need ties regardless of what they say."

They all had various degrees of curiosity on their faces so she explained, "Mr. Dickinson said that you will all need formal attire for the closing ceremonies for the tournament, and the school has a formal dance in December."

They were all escorted off to the side of the room that was appropriate where they were forced to answer many questions.

Six thirty

"Come one everyone hurry up" Michael yelled "I don't have all day...night" It technically was night now.

Kaie mentally punched him, something she had been doing consistently in the last hour. Emily, Joel and Michael had finished a while ago, but Max and Kaie were having a fair amount of trouble.

Max was rather slim and most of the pants fell off without a belt. The pants that did fit were hard to coordinate with shoes and ties, not to mention that his blond hair clashed with everything.

Kaie was having, once again the problem of size as well as colour coordination. Her blue hair and green eyes clashed with any dress that wasn't black. However the smallest size of the black dresses was eight, as most of the smaller sizes went for other colours. Kaie had four clerks helping her, three females, and one male. One of the females muttered something and disappeared into the back room, and came out with a gray dress.

"Try this on" Kaie wearily nodded and went in to change. The dress was the first one to actually fit well and she said so. The clerk who had brought it out smiled. "You're lucky, that dress is a size and brand that was discontinued. The dress is actually not gray, but a greenish blue. The gray paper covers the fabric to keep it moth free."

And to demonstrate she pulled off the gray paper over Kaie's head. The dress was also the first colour to not clash with her hair and eyes. Judy who had stayed in here the whole time smiled and handed over her credit card.

The dinner was a little tense, all eyes were on the head of the table. Few words were exchanged, and Kaie was having trouble with all this formalness. The restaurant had given her three forks and knives, not to mention the two spoons and the three glasses. She had asked Dranzer for help, as she had no idea what to do, and after a laugh he had lit up the appropriate utensils for each course.

She also noticed that everyone made sure that they finished their food after the man at the head of the table had finished. She had a strange sense of déjà vu, but ignored it.

Kaie was glad to get back to the mansion after the hard day. She and Max were the most relieved, but the others looked happy to be back as well.

After saying good night to everyone Kaie went to her room, changed into her pajamas, a black tank top and a pair of red shorts.

The week until school began all the All-Starz trained madly, trying to make the last few days of vacation count. The technicians analyzed Kaie's blade and created a blade that was designed to counter all her attacks.

Well, all the ones they had seen her practice. She and Max had trained in the nearby park because very few people went there and because it helped them to fight the elements.

More and more bit-beasts began to control the forces of nature and a bit beast coming at you that controls lightning when you are a water controlling blade can be a very bad thing.

Kaie often made mistakes, but she learned to get over them and continue blading. She and Max, both felt like the outcasts simply because Emily and Michael were both on the team last year and Joel was a tech, and either hug out with Em or his laptop and his computer friends.

Both of them didn't really worry or think too much about the technological portion of blading...they bladed with their feelings, emotions and pride, something that was alien to the other All-Starz.

While Kaie was packing for school, which began in two days, there was a knock at the door, so she sighed and answered it. There stood a fuming Max, looking ready to kill, something Kaie had rarely seen written on the blond's normally cheerful face.

"Emily won't let us go to the park in the morning anymore because she says that we a shirking our responsibilities. My mom agreed with her that we were going out too often and we should stay here. I was just beginning to get Draciel to attack specific points, and now I can't. Not to mention that you aren't allowed to blade inside anymore."

Kaie mentally smiled at the memory. She had gone up against the blade they had created for her and she had created such an explosion when she made contact with the blade that they had to replace the dish she had been fighting in. Kaie had consequently, been banned from the arena until they could construct a stronger stadium.

Which meant she could only practice outside for the time being. She really needed to go to the park to train, and so did Max.

As Max watched Kaie rose silently and left the room.

-------------------------------------------

With a few persuasive words, and a little help from Dranzer she and Max had their right to visit the park back.

It was kind off funny the way that the friendships had worked out. Judy had wanted Emily and Kaie to be partners, as she had missed their first showdown, but discovered soon after that friendship was not on their minds.

Michael had known Emily the longest as they had both bladed together, so a friendship started between them that sometimes allowed for Joel to be allowed to join, although more often than not he chose to hang out with his computer friends. Michael denied this but Kaie also had a strong suspicion that the maroon haired boy actually liked the feisty girl in more ways that one.

Thus, Kaie and Max were the odd ones out and had formed an interesting friendship. Somehow the talkative blonde had seen through Kaie's mask and had glimpsed her true self, the one that she hid. Although she was quiet on the outside she was very observant and had a sixth sense when it came to knowing if someone was in trouble.

Judy had given up trying to get the girls to be friends and had decided that "When we go on trips the boys will sleep in the same room and the girls will do the same. How the rooms are divided up after that I do not care, unless there is a disturbance."

Kaie was placing that last shirt in her bag when the door burst open and a breathless Max said "The letter, its here come on!"

Kaie shut her bag and then stood and followed him out of the room. He must mean that the letter for the tournament had arrived, well it was about time!

The rest of the team was sitting around the table quietly. Judy handed her the letter and went to sit next to Max. Kaie unfolded the letter and read it.

Dear All-Starz,

Michael, Emily, Max, Kaie, and Joel

You are invited to attend the American tournament hosted by the Blood Knights. The opening ceremonies will take place on March 3. A private BBA helicopter will come and pick you up and transport you to the arena.

Best whishes,

The BBA, on behalf of the Blood raiders

The other teams competing in the tournament are listed below. Matches will be drawn at a later date.

The Raiders 

Tyson, Zeo, Hillary, Rein, Kenny

The White tigers 

Lee, Rei, Mariah, Garry, Kevin

The Demolition Boys

Tala, Kai, Bryan, Spencer, Ian

Rashua Fighters

Créa, Nassar, Bermôn, Serika, Elegrên

The Phantoms

George, Ryan, Eric, Tom, Chris

The Jail Breakers

Devin, Kyle, Byron, Tyler, Todd

The Ancient Swords

Guart, Cortez, Mkoll, Rawne, Dorden

Smoke Screens

Ben, Larkin, Milo, Brig, Gillean

The Blood Knights

Rage, Control, Might, Victory, Mischief

The home advantage that the blood knights wish to have is #6845.

Best Wishes,

BBA

Kaie looked over the list twice and picked out the names that were familiar to her, mostly from when she had watched the TV show at home.

_At home. _

What was home? She wasn't really sure. She didn't know where home was. She didn't know if she had just hit her head really hard or if this was real.

It was then she decided something important.

_It Didn't Matter._

Then and there she decided that it didn't matter, and she should just move on.

She was an All-Star and that was that. She had a friend, Max, and here her parents, well parent, was Judy, she was about to go to a prestigious boarding school, she was meeting the characters she had always admires, and most of all she got to blade.

Kaie decided that she must have hit her head realllllllllllllly hard and went back to reading the letter.

She mentally listed off those she knew. Kaie knew Tyson, Hillary, Kenny, Zeo, Lee, Mariah, Rei, Gary, Kevin, Tala, Ian, Spencer, Kai, and Bryan. The rest of the names were foreign, and she had no idea what had happened to Dachi, or if he existed yet. Oh well, she didn't like Dachi. Even she had decided that he had a bad sense of style, and a bad attitude.

She handed the letter back to Judy and sat next to Judy as she looked up the advantage that the home team was taking.

Judy found the page and everyone held their breath to find out what advantage they had taken.

"The home team will not forfeit the rules of the tournament to the BBA officials or teams. The rules will meet the standards as laid out by the BBA but will not be released until completion of the tournament, at which point it will be free to the public to view."

Judy sighed and handed the book to Emily. "Do you know what that means team? It means that we will have no idea what the rules are and we will have to play it by ear until we can figure it out. No one has ever used this advantage so we will have no idea what to expect." Judy gathered herself before speaking again

"Emily I want you to work on the research with Joel and I want the rest of the team to look up some information on their counterparts on the home team. Understand?" four nods answered her. "I want all the data by Christmas."

Judy smiled sweetly, which made Kaie have to fight a strong urge not to hit her. "Finish packing and bring it to the front hall. School starts tomorrow."

Everyone scuttled away to do just that as Judy pondered the use of that advantage.

-- I didn't get any reviews for my last chapter. ;; Unless I get a review I will not update!!! Please R&R 

Smoke Angel


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you Russell and Cold-Heritage for reviewing!!! I guess my threats paid off hehehe. Anyway another chapter coming at ya. Sorry that the update was late. Easter weekend was really busy and I didn't have any time...

Kaie is awesome in this one, although all the guys will sympathise with Drake, well all the ones who have ever been sacked.

or ## or depending...

If you are wondering what is up with the -----ect... it is where I pasted two chapters together and it is after that that Drake appears.

... Oh ya there is some interesting stuff in this chapter between Max and Kaie. Let me know if you like it or not.

Please R&R

Smoke Angel

"Everyone got everything?" Judy asked. Five heads answered her. Judy led the All-Starz through a white hall to an office where an important looking lady was sitting. The lady stood upon their entrance.

"Hello Judy, All-Starz. You all will have the rooms in the west wing, you may choose any that you want. Kaie I would like to speak to you and Judy, but the others can go and settle themselves in."

After the other All-Starz had left the woman began.

"Kaie, we don't have any of your grades so we were hoping that you would write some tests for us so that we could place you in the appropriate grade."

Kaie shrugged. "Sure." The lady smiled and then motioned to the woman sitting behind the desk. After whispering in her ear she lad Kaie off to a little room.

"The test consists of six parts, reading comprehension, Math, Science, Social Studies, French, and writing. There is also a page at the end to inform us of any other languages that you speak." The lady went and sat at the other desk in the room

Kaie nodded and flipped over the test. At the bottom of the page it said "Page 1 of 30" Kaie groaned. She hoped that everything was the same here as it was on earth. She picked up the story and began to read "A girl looked out a window..."

Three Hours later.

"Done!" Kaie exclaimed. The lady looked up from reading and took the test, then motioned for her to follow.

In the office the paper was place into a scanner-like contraption and started humming. Then after a series of bleeps, grinding and clunking it spat out a piece of paper.

The lady picked it up, read it over and handed it to Kaie. She walked over to the desk and picked up the phone. Kaie shook the paper and read it over.

Name: Kaie Logan

Should be place in Grade Ten

Reading comprehension – 89

Math – 79

Science – 90

Social Studies – 69

French – 79

Writing – 89

Over all average – 82.5

Other languages: Russian, little Japanese

Kaie looked at the women, hoping to hear her assessment. She looked at Kaie and then said "How much Russian do you know? Are you fluent?" Kaie guardedly answered "I am fairly fluent, although I don't speak Russian too often."

At that moment a man with long black hair walked in. "You called?" The lady nodded and gestured at Kaie "She says she speaks Russian. You are needed to verify that." He nodded and the lady left the room.

He seamed to relax as she left the room. "_Hello_" he said in Russian "_How are you?_" Kaie shrugged, "_Fine, although I would be better if I didn't have to take all those tests."_

He smiled and then posed a harder question, "_What do you want to be when you grow up? What characteristics do you have that would make you a good person for that career choice?"_

Kaie thought for a moment then answered, "_I don't know what I want to be. Most people would say that I was quiet and people who really don't know me would say shy, but I'm not really. I just don't like people. I like to think of myself as more of an observer, as a person who sees things that the average person doesn't._"

He nodded and asked a final question, "_Why are you attending this school?_"

Kaie hesitated before answering, "_I am a member of the All-Starz, and our whole team is attending this school, as boarders. It helps keep away the press. This school also has an excellent reputation and the teachers are more than willing to give us any extra help that we need before and after a tournament._"

He nodded then spoke in English "You speak Russian quite well. In our standards you would probably be doing the grade 12 3rd Russian course. That is the highest Russian course that the school offers. You write essays and work on the finer details of the language. By the way, what is your fist language?"

Kaie was stumped by this question. She answered after a long pause, "I think it was English, although it could have easily been Russian." Then she felt as if part of her mind had thawed out after a long time and she continued, "You see my parents spoke both languages fluently and spoke both around us. My first word could have been either, but I can not ask them."

Wait how did she know that? Her father spoke more English and French, and no one had known why she could speak Russian. When she had been adopted she had spoken Russian, as that was where she had been adopted from

He nodded, then said "You can go to your room now. I believe that your team mates put you in 188West." And he was gone.

Kaie sighed and went to find her room.

The next morning she woke up and immediately wondered where she was. Then it hit her.

All-Starz

School

Bedroom

Right.

Kaie got dressed in a pair of pants and pulled on a blue shirt. She grabbed her necklace off the dresser and slid it over her head. Next she took her gloves and slid them into her back pockets. "I'm hopless." She muttered. Kaie then opened her door to three pieces of paper, which after further investigation, revealed that it was in fact two identical timetables and a map.

At that moment the door across from her opened up and there stood Max, wearing only a pair of boxers. His hair was ungelled and it fell all around his face, and with his pupils completely dilated he looked cute.

Wait, did she just think that?

No. Max was not cute!

He wasn't!

Kaie shut out the other voice in her head, trying to ignore his firm chest that he never revealed. Blading had made him really fit! She gritted her teeth and banished that voice out of her head.

"What's this?" he said in a sleepy voice.

Cute, the voice whispered unable to control itself

Arrrrrrrrrggggggggg she thought and banged her head against the wall and entered her room without saying a word to Max.

What did I do? He thought.

At breakfast they all compared timetables. It turned out that apart from Russian in Kaie's case and Japanese in Max's case, their timetables were identical. Joel, Michael, and Emily were all in grade 10, although Emily and Joel were both taking the advanced courses. Joel and Emily had ganged up on Michael and were making him feel stupid.

"Kaie" Max said "After third block do you want to meet outside the language office and go to Socials together?"

Kaie looked at her timetable and nodded. "Sure"

**Period**

**Mon**

**Tues**

**Wed**

**Thurs**

**Fri**

1

English 

Capp

English 

Study

Writing

2

Math 

French

Science Russian Capp 

3

Russian 

Drama

Math English Science 

4

S.S 

Writing

French

Math 

French

_**Lunch**_

_**Lunch**_

_**Lunch**_

_**Lunch**_

_**Lunch**_

_**Lunch**_

5

Science 

Study

S.S 

Capp

S.S 

6

Drama

Math Russian 

Writing

Drama

The morning passed uneventfully, although she loved Russian. She was at the same level as the rest of them and everyone in that class loved the language. Throughout class many witty remarks were exchange and she found herself letting down her guard, so she was in a good mood when she met Max.

Her good mood, however, was about to be shattered.

­­---------------------------------------------------

Max stood in front of the office and smiled when Kaie arrived.

"How was Russian?" Max asked

Kaie smiled, something Max rarely saw her do. "It was really fun." She replied. "How was Japanese?"

Max nodded and was about to launch into a response, when all of a sudden he found himself face to face with a rather large teen. He was at least 6' and very burly. Two 'sidekicks' appeared on either side of him.

He was known as Drake and was the son of a very rich multi-million dollar tycoon. He also was quite stupid.

"You must be new. You are standing in front of my locker. No one stands in front of my locker and gets away with it." Drake said with a sneer and then before Max had a chance to move he grabbed the front of his shirt.

"Don't move..."he growled. Max froze wondering how to get out of this. It was then that he noticed Kaie

"Oh, you have a pretty girly too. Nice..." and he reached up to place his hand under her chin. Kaie immediately slapped away the offending hand away.

"That's not nice, you know." Drake said in a mocking tone.

Then turning back to Max he said, "You've got yourself a feisty one. Now move." And before Max had time to move he was pushed hard into the lockers. Max fell to the floor, winded.

Kaie quickly knelt next to him "You all right?"

Max tried to speak but couldn't.

Drake watched this scene with amusement. Oh he would have fun with her.

"Girly how about you ditch that creep and you come with _me_. I will show you what a real man is like."

Kaie said nothing, not even acknowledging him as she attempted to get Max to speak.

Drake was getting irritated so he dropped down next to her and picked her up by the arm. "Come on." He said.

Kaie, who had been looking at Max the entire time, looked at Drake for a moment as though he was lower than dirt.

"Don't look at me like that." he snarled. He felt hurt for some reason. He liked this little girl, and she was rejecting him. No one rejected Drake Maxamillion Pensive Irvine.

He whispered to his cronies and they picked up the shallowly breathing Max. A crowd had now gathered around the group and there were many knowing glances exchanged.

Drake walked up to Max and slapped him across the face. Then he punched him in the stomach and pushed him once again into the locker.

Max slumped to the floor nursing a bleeding lip and nose. That was when Kaie snapped.

She had been holding her anger inside her because if she got expelled she would be kicked off the All-Starz. But after that cowardly attack she couldn't hold back. Kaie pulled her hand out of his grip, spun, and using to oldest trick in the books, she kicked him in the groin. Not very hard, but hard enough to get the message across. He grimaced and watched angrily as she went over to the blond, and helped him up.

Kaie was fuming and she also knew that she was going to be in big trouble. She helped Max through the crowd and went to the nearest water fountain, across from the girl's washroom. She grabbed some paper towels from the bathroom and handed them to him to stop his nose from bleeding.

"Tanks" he managed to say.

"Welcome. Here is another paper towel." She said quietly before looking away. "I couldn't stand them beating up on you. I had been trying to hold my anger, but when his two cronies held you while he hit you I ...I lost my temper." Kaie sighed and took away the bloody towel to the garbage.

Max was attempting to get his nose to stop bleeding and said nothing.

Max, now cleaned up and Kaie entered the Socials class later that everyone else, but were not made to get late slips. They slid into their seats and opened their books. Almost immediately a flood of notes came their way. Some congratulated them, some told them of what was to come and some couldn't believe they were so stupid, but none of them sympathised with Drake.

Twenty minutes into class there was a knock on the door and there was a whispered conversation between the S.S. teacher and the lady from the office. The teacher straightened, then said, "Kaie, would you please go to the office."

Kaie nodded and slid her chair out from under her desk. Max gently grabbed her arm before she left and he slid a piece of paper into her hand, his eyes glinting a sober silvery-blue.

Max said nothing, but silently wished her good luck.

She would need it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Here are some question, kind of things... when you review, and you will lol

I just need to know what you guys want, after all I write for the reviews.

Should Kaie and Max be paired together and to what degree

Should Kai tell Kaie 'the truth' before her first battle or before Kai's last battle

Should Kaie (at the end of my fic) stay with Kai, or go 'home' to where she was raised?

Thanx,

Please Review

Smoke Angel


	15. Chapter 15

This is a veeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrry long chapter so enjoy.

The ------- are where I joined two chapters together to form this long one.

Please R&R

When she entered the principal's office she was not surprised that Drake was stiffly sitting there. "Please sit," she said to Kaie.

Kaie half expected to be told right off the bat that she was expelled; however the principal said "Kaie I have heard Drake's side of the story and now I wish to hear yours. Drake, if you please, will you leave the room." She said it like a request, although it was anything but.

"Now tell me what happened and how you saw the situation."

Kaie took a deep breath and began.

Five minutes later she had finished her story she added "I am sorry if I hurt him, but I didn't want Max to be hurt anymore. There was a crowd of people and they didn't do anything." Kaie closed her eyes expecting to hear the verdict, but instead she said "Very well. I will now call in the entire grade 12 honour students now in...English class.

At this school all the honour students are asked their opinion in cases like these where there will be a major consequence for these actions. Just wait in here, I will be back in half an hour. Feel free to read any of the books in the room."

Kaie nodded and the principal departed. Kaie grabbed a book off the shelf and began to read it. Or that's what anyone would have thought. She pulled out Max's note and began to read it.

Kaie,

I am really sorry about all this. Don't worry I'll talk to my mom and get it all sorted out. All the notes sympathise with us. I have a feeling that we are not the first to fall victim to him. We could use the notes for evidence if necessary. Sorry, this is my entire fault. I should have been watching where I was going.

You were really great when you saved my butt you know. Thank you very much. I'll do everything I can from this end.

Max 

Kaie gave a weak smile and then prayed to god that she would not be expelled.

After the principal had explained the problem the whole class sighed. Out of all the cases that they had to deal with the Irvine kid was in the middle of more than half of them.

The final verdict was reached within twenty minutes, and when Kaie was told she didn't know how to react. "Go back to class," said the principal "I'll see you on Saturday."

Kaie was given detention for the next month of Saturdays, on which she had to help teachers with odd jobs. Drake was suspended for the next week (he couldn't leave his room and meals would be brought up, as would homework) and he also had to have Saturday detentions. Their parents (Judy in her case) would also be phoned.

As she had missed almost all of lunch she only had enough time to grab an apple and then run to science. As she slid into her seat everyone sent questioning glances at her. Word of the 'battle' had already gone all around the school. She sent a note to Max explaining her punishment.

By the time dinner had rolled around she had herself quite a reputation, and for the most part it was a positive one, but she was sick of it. Max assured her that it would all go away. She nodded and was about to escape to her room when Michael, Emily and Joel caught up with her.

"Did you really sack up Drake?" Michael asked, wincing. He played baseball so he probably had first hand experience. Kaie nodded and added "He was beating up Max, and I lost my temper."

They questioned/interrogated her for the next twenty minutes then she was free to go back to her room.

Kaie sighed as she saw a blue light appear at the end of her bed. "Go away. I'm sorry Dranzer, but I couldn't stand to see them beating up Max. Now please I don't want to hear your lecture. I have had a hard day, and don't need anymore people interrogating me."

Dranzer frowned, then spoke in his powerful but quiet voice, "I was going to tell you that you did the right thing defending Max. Your parents would be proud of you.

I dare say that Max is grateful too, judging by the amount of attention that Draciel has been giving me." And with that the light faded.

Kaie was astonished. She hadn't been told off. Then she sighed and rolled over. With all that had gone on that day she really should not have surprised about Dranzer's change in attitude, and Kaie rolled over and went to sleep.

At about two in the morning she woke up. One of her friends was having a nightmare. 'Three guesses whom' she muttered to herself, considering that here she only had one friend.

Kayla gently opened the door to Max's room, and discovered that she had indeed been correct. Max was tossing and turning and mumbling, and as she got closer she could tell he was covered in sweat.

She approached him carefully with a wet cloth. She held the cloth over his sweaty face and dripped water on him.

Max awoke with a start to water on his face, breathing rapidly. His eyes were telling him that Kaie was sitting there, but what would she be doing here?

"Kaie? What are you doing here?" he asked in a quiet and bleary voice.

She paused before answering, "I have a sixth sense when it comes to knowing if someone is in trouble."

Max looked at her with questioning eyes.

Kaie sighed. "My friend, Jordan, his sister was put into a mental hospital after her fourth attempted suicide. He was incredible distraught as his parents were also filing for divorce, and he had no friends other than me, the school reject. His world was falling all around him so death looked like a good thing.

I woke up that night just as if I had gone into his mind, and seen it all. At four in the morning I climbed the tree outside his room and stopped him from killing himself. If I had arrived any later I would not have been able to stop him.

Ever since, anyone that I have made friends with has had the pleasure of waking up from a nightmare with water on their face, being stopped when they are attempting suicide among other things.

Although, all the people that were my friends I have at one time saved, all of which adds up to a grand total of two people, him and you."

Max was quiet trying to digest this information. Finally he asked, "Why do you only have two friends?"

Kaie looked away from Max. Kaie was perched on the end of his bed. In a quiet voice she spoke, staring at the carpet. "Because of my hair and my eyes. To you they seem maybe a little spooky or unusual, but they aren't killer. Where I come from, where ever that is, natural blue hair is non-existent and only royalty have green eyes. I have to die my hair and wear contacts to look normal, and that isn't always enough.

I was always an outcast and had no friends. Jordan and I had to become friends otherwise we would go crazy, as our parents were good friends and we were neighbours."

Max could think of nothing to say so he did the only thing that was coming into his very sleepy mind, although this thought was anything but sleepy. He was registering that she was upset, and reacted as he would if his mom or one of his friends was upset.

Max hugged Kaie.

Kaie froze as Max shifted his body and she felt his arms wrap around her. She had never been hugged by anyone, other than her parents and then only on special occasions like a birthday. They had realised that she was not a very social person and had respected that.

Max felt her stiffen under his hug. He sighed and removed his arms. "I just wanted to thank you for saving my butt from Drake and for waking me up tonight. I don't know which was more frightening."

Kaie stood up from the bed and took a step toward the door. Max took the hint and got out of bed to open the door for her. Just before she stepped out she stopped and turned to face Max.

"I'll always be there for you if you need me." She whispered and then she very gently hugged him and turned down the hall to her room.

-------------------------------------------

The months till the tournament passed uneventfully for Kaie and the All-Starz. Everyone trained, and Joel kept track of the stats. Only Michael went to the dance out of all the All-Starz, so only he got to try out the outfit from 'Just Formal'.

So here they were, all the All-Starz travelling on a bus to their hotel, after a long flight, and two meals of plane food. Max looked like he was going to be sick, and Emily already had been. Kaie was stomaching it as was Joel and Michael although it was evident that she was taking this the best of all of them.

Judy had taken an earlier flight to ensure that everything was ready and had told them to meet in the lobby of the hotel.

The hotel they were staying in was five star accommodations and looked to be comfortable. As the nausea had subsided everyone was in a fairly good mood. That was until they saw Judy. She looked a combination of angry, scared, upset, fatigued, annoyed...so overall her face was pretty storm.

She was holding five envelopes and five name tags in plastic covers. She handed one of each to the All-Starz, who looked at her dumbly.

"Well, put them on." Judy said impatiently. They all fumbled to do so.

"The numbers on the name tag on the piece of paper is the room number that you have to go to right now. Here are your room keys, so I'll see you there when you are done. I have to go to a BBA meeting."

Judy left, and soon all the All-Starz did as well, going to the rooms they were assigned to.

Kaie climbed the stairs to room 343.When she found the room it was already filled with nine other bladers. One of them, the one wearing a black cloak, was getting yelled at and being asked, "what king of f-cking tournament he was holding."

Kaie had her BBA coat on (light blue with BBA in dark letters on the back) and had the hood up. "Lay off!" Kaie yelled and stood in front of the black figure. "Leave him alone."

Ian asked her, "Who do you think you are?"

Kaie thought for a moment than said, "Why does that matter Ian? I am merely a blader that does not think that beating up on other bladers is a good attitude to have when you are at a tournament where you are the guest. Especially when the rules are the advantage that they choose to have." In the Blood Knight pictures all were wearing cloaks, so Kaie had assumed that he was a Blood Knight.

Ian was silent, and glared at her.

Kaie looked back at the black figure and stuck out her hand. The figure accepted it and got up off the ground.

Ian snuck up behind her and was about to pull off her hood to see whom she was when she spun around and kicked his legs out from underneath him. The end result was Ian falling on his face.

"You know it's not nice to sneak up on people. Especially when they have good hearing. I don't know what you were trying to do, but when you sneak up from behind it is not likely that you will get a good reception."

Ian, now red with anger said, "Show yourself. How do we know you are not on _his_ side? Tell me that. How can we tell if you keep your hood up?"

Kaie sighed. "He is from the Blood Knights, while I am from the All-Starz."

Ian laughed, "You are from that pathetic team? What a hoot! You must be Emily."

At that Kaie stiffened and everyone knew that she had just been insulted. Even Ian looked a little frightened.

"I am not Emily. I am a new member of the All-Starz. My name is Kaie (pronounced KAY)."

"Why don't you take off your hood?" asked one of the bladers who had remained silent until now.

Kaie looked at him then said in a wavering voice, "Because if I did no one would ever take me seriously."

Kenny, also known as Chief, let out an exclamation. "I understand now." He looked her in the eye and said, "Dizzi did a scan. You are that person that..."

Kaie nodded. "Correct."

"You're a what?!?" Ian yelled.

Kaie pulled back her hood, pulling her waist length blue hair out of her jacket. "I am a girl. Dizzi has known since I walked in, as she and I have met before. How many of you would have backed off if I came in here like this?"

Silence answered her.

At that moment a rather stressed out man came in holding a hat.

"Hello. You are all going to blade on the third day of this tournament. Please take your name tags out of their cases and place them in this hat."

Everyone did so warily.

The man pulled five names out of a hat and said, "Now I would like Ian, Kevin, Larkin, Tom, and Might to pick their opponents."

He handed their nametags back to those bladers and offered Ian the hat.

"Kenny." He said reading out the name.

"Serika." Said Kevin

"Kaie." Said Larkin.

"Dorden." Said Tom.

"Tyler." Said Might pulling the last name out.

"These are your opponents. Once you all have your nametags back you can go to your rooms. The order that the first bladers names were drawn in is the order that you will blade in." And he left.

Larkin gave Kaie her nametag back and she secured it in her holder. She met his blue eyes and said, "Good Luck." And went to leave.

"Wait." He said. Kaie stopped and looked back. "What is your rank on your team?" he asked.

Kaie gave him a funny look, "Fourth, what's yours?"

"Second, on the Smoke Screens." Kaie nodded and left.

Max was standing outside his room when Kaie approached. "Who are you blading?" he asked.

"Larkin, a second, from the Smoke Screens on the third day. You?"

"Todd, a fifth, from the Jail Breakers on the fourth day. Joel is blading Hillary tomorrow."

"What?" she said.

Max opened the door to his room and looked at the ground. "Hillary is blading him tomorrow. First thing. In this tournament there are no substitutes. I am going to put my things in my room then go down to the arena and see if he can use my help. You want to come?"

Kaie gave a fast nod and ducked into her room and grabbed a bag with her blading stuff and waited for Max, as she already had a jacket. Max emerged, looking rather downcast.

"I don't know Kaie something is telling me that something bad is going to happen. I am also most sure of it. Something big is planed and there is a reason that we do not know the rules. I'm worried."

Kaie stopped as did Max. Kaie made sure no one was watching and pulled out her necklace, which was now glowing a dim blue colour.

"It warns me when there is a danger, and tells me that something is going to happen. It is only at quarter strength, so something will happen tomorrow. The day that Joel is going to blade."

Kaie looked at Max and was surprised to see that he believes her and stated that. Max took his eyes off the necklace and nodded.

"Why would I not trust you? You are a friend. Of course I believe you."

He motioned for her to follow as then began the five-minute walk to the Beyblading complex, which was walked in silence.

Kaie looked in disbelief at Joel's blade. It looked like it had been through a war and back. Joel noticed her look and sighed.

"I didn't expect to have to blade in this tournament, especially not on the first day. I'm doomed. I thank you guys for helping me out, but I'm going down."

After a conversation it was decided that Emily and Michael would help him to plan a strategy and they walked off to the nearest dish.

Kaaie hoped that they would be able to work something out, and she went off to blade with Max and teach him the Sucicide attack, or S for short.

Kaie heard a knock on her door and she closed her journal where she was recording the happenings at the tournament and shoved it under the covers.

"Come in." she said and was not surprised when a usual visitor entered.

Kaie sat on her bed and invited Max in to sit on the other end of the bed, his usual spot.

"Kaie" he said in a questioning voice, "You remember the day that we got our schedules? I woke up early and when I came outside you banged your head against the wall three times and then you went into your room. What was that all about?"

Kaie looked at the floor and said nothing. How did he remember stuff like that?

Kaie was saved from answering by Judy walking through the halls. Max leapt off her bed and ran out her door into his room. Kaie had hoped that he would forget that she had ever done that, but it appeared that fate liked messing her around. Kaie sighed, then rolled over and went to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Thanx to my reviewers as always

Russle – I am sorry about the typos. I meant Kaie when I typed Kaiee and Kayla is the name of a character in another story that I am writing. I tend to have a hard time separating the two stories and I didn't really have a lot of time to proof-read.

Sdkfjs – Thank you as always .

Enjoy

Kaie looked at her notebook and sighed. In her notebook she had recorded the tournament so far and at this point there were five eliminated from the tournament.

_Day 1_

Lost Won

_Joel vs Hillary_

_Gary vs Victory_

_Brig vs Kai_

_Elegrên vs Guart_

_Eric vs Kyle_

Something had happened though, that was making Kaie uneasy. Joel had fainted as soon as the announcer had declared that he had lost. Joel, however was not the only one that had fainted. Everyone who had lost had fainted; Gary, Brig, Elegrên, as well as Eric.

All of them lay, alive, and breathing by themselves in the hospital wing, and from the condition all of them should have been awake and talking, the only problem with them slow heartbeats – slightly slower than the sleeping rate.

All of the BBA officials were currently holding a meeting, trying to figure out what was going on and seeing if it was against the rules for bladers to be knocked out, or whatever had happened to them when they had lost.

Emily and Michael had gone down to the arena to practice and said that they would be up in an hour. Kaie had, however, gone down there to ask Emily something and neither of them were down there.

Kaie thought that she had heard them _talking_ in Emily's room. She had decided against interrupting them, as it would probably have ruined their 'special' moment together.

Emily was blading tomorrow against the 2nd on the Blood Raiders, and Kaie seriously wondered if Emily would be able to beat Control. Michael had been really nervous all afternoon, as he knew as well that Emily had a slim chance of winning.

Or was that was why he was nervous?

A smirk crept across Kaie's face as the final piece of the puzzle came together. Oh Michael was going to hear about this one. Hehehe.

At that moment Max knocked on her door, one, two, pause three four, and she grabbed her blade and answered the door. She and Max had decided to go to the park and test out their blades.

They walked past Emily's room and both of them hear Michael's voice talking quietly. The sound was slightly muffled by the door, but both of them exchanged knowing glances and continued to the park.

When Max and Kaie returned they found Michael and Emily waiting for them in the hall. "Judy wants to talk with us," he said. Kaie noticed that the two of them were discretely holding hands, and she could see that Emily was wearing a new necklace.

Michael was **definitely** going to hear about this one. Kaie looked at Max and gave him the message with her eyes. Max looked and then smiled at her, letting her know that he understood.

Judy came down the hall, looking weary and pressured. "OK gang, here is the scoop. According to the rules there can be no consequence for loosing a beybattle that damages the blader. However, Joel, Gary, Brig, Elegrên, and Eric are not injured in any visible way so there is nothing that we can do unless we forfeit the tournament. The organisers warned us that there were consequences for forfeiting, however, so it is not a good option. We are stuck in this one, with no way out other than to blade.

Emily I would like to review your strategy for tomorrow, so the rest of you can you please get ready for bed."

They all got ready for bed and, not to her surprise, Max knocked on her door, then entered and sat on the end of her bed.

"Max," she said quietly, looking out the window, "What are we going to do? I blade in two days, and Emily blades tomorrow. We have no way out. You blade in three days, and Michael does in four. We have no idea what we are up against.

Max I think that we are doomed. This tournament is going to take over the minds of all of the best bladers in the world. No one has enough strength to overcome them."

Max slid off her bed and walked over to her where she stood looking out the window. He looked at her reflection and then put his hand on her shoulder. "You can overcome them. You are the strongest blader that I have ever met. You are more powerful than anyone else is. I think that you can beat them."

Kaie looked at him, and smiled. "I'm glad that you think that but I am not nearly as good as some of the other bladers here. And you have improved a lot. I have trouble beating you anymore, not to mention that many bladers have more experience than I do."

Max sighed. "I guess so, but you are still really good. I better get to bed, we have a long day tomorrow." And with that he left, leaving Kaie to ponder what would happen in the coming days.

The next day 

"And Emily is taking a beating. Do you think that she can beat him off? Nice try Emily, a good attempt at an offensive move. And Control manoeuvres overtop of Emily and... Oh a critical hit. I don't think Emily can take much more of a beating."

Kaie grimaced. She didn't think Emily could either. She had already had to ward off multiple attacks and it looked as though this might be one too many.

Emily looked at Control's blade analysing it with her keen eyes. His one flaw was that is was low to the ground, for the most control, but every tenth rotation the blade's attack ring went higher. Emily knew that if she attacked successfully then there was little chance that she would remain spinning...

"And Emily takes another huge hit. Her blade is faltering."

Emily narrowed her eyes. It was now or never. She might tie it up if she was lucky. What would happen then, she wondered? Well it looked like she was about to find out.

"Trigator, attack now, underneath."

Her bitbeast understood that this could very well be its last attack and so it put everything it had into it.

The result was a huge flash and a cloud of debris raining down.

"Ahhh. Ahem. Ladies and gentleman what an attack! I doubt if either blader will be left standing... And it looks as though both blades are motionless. That means there is a tie for the All Starz and the Blood Knights."

Rage looked at his teammate, lying on the ground beside the dish. "You are despicable Control. You lost to a girl. Enjoy your last two minutes, alone Control. You have no future anymore." And the whole team followed their leader out of the room.

Michael slowly, shaking stood up and took some shaky steps toward Emily and then he ran to her. "Emily, speak to me. Please. Let me know how you are. Emily!"

Emily looked up at Michael. "I only have a short while. I just have to tell you guys to blade hard and to win. I...I didn't blade right. I ...I lost. I'm a failure." And Emily closed her eyes.

"No you're not. You did the best you could against those baboons. They know all the rules and they use them to a huge advantage. Come on Em. Fight it. Stay here, with us. With...with me."

Emily opened her eyes again and looked into Michael's maroon eyes. "Promise me you will fight hard." She said, "Promise me."

Michael nodded, "I promise. Emily please don't leave. I...I...I..." He whispered quietly, "I love you."

Emily's eyes brightened. "So...So do I Michael. I love you t..."

And her eyes closed and her body went limp in Michael's arms. "No!" Michael yelled. "No! Emily come back! Emily!" then he realised that she really had gone and he lowered his voice to a whisper. "Emily... oh Emily. I miss you..."

Emily was gently pried from Michael's arms and taken up to the hospital wing.

Kaie closed her notebook, the newest entry strikingly crude of the fate that all would have.

_Round 2_

Lost Won

_Rein vs Rei_

_Spencer vs Nassar_

_Chris vs Devin_

_Rawne vs Milo _

_Emily vs Control_

Max entered to see Kaie sitting on the bed, a notebook in her hand, her necklace once again aglow. "Kaie." He said.

Kaie jumped then shoved her notebook under the covers. "Don't do that! You scared me. Don't you know how to knock?"

Max looked at his feet. "Sorry, I just though that you might need some help preparing for tomorrow, as you are blading..."

Kaie softened. "It's okay. Thanks for your offer, I was just about to go to the park to practice and try some new moves. I'll help you too, just in case..."

Max and Kaie were silent. Kaie snapped out of it first and grabbed her blade and mumbled for Max to follow.

At eight thirty Max and Kaie returned from a very tense blading session more than ready for bed. It was not to be so.

"Max, Kaie. There you are. I have been looking everywhere for you two. I need to talk over your strategy Kaie and Max, could you please go and talk to Michael. He needs some emotional support currently."

Max nodded and walked off leaving Kaie to be dragged off for a two and a half hour lecture on what not to do the next day when she bladed.

-------------------------------------------

I hope that you w enjoyed that chapter.

Sorry if it is a cliff.

Please review. I don't care if it a one word review (more is of preferred, but what ever works .)

Questions...

Do Emily and Michael make a good pair?

Do you think Tyson will win or loose?

Who do you think the last 4 bladers in the tournament will be?

This is fun because I know the answers to the last two :P

Please R&R

Smoke Angel


	17. Chapter 17

Note: I'm not sure if this chapter and the chapters from now on will have the same sort of characteristics as the real characters have...Let me know what you think!!   
Russell – so you like Tala... hmmm... well I'll see what I can do... Cold-Heritage – thank you for coming back. I missed your Reviews . Forfirith-on-a-sugar-high – Thanks for your review! I enjoyed it as always   
I am hoping to update every Friday if that is possible.   
R&R again Please   
**Day three**

Max watched tensely as Kenny bladed against Tala. So far it was not looking good for the chief. His blade was taking a bashing, and without a bitbeast... Dizzi was sitting in Max's lap yelling instructions to Kenny from the laptop.

"Left Kenny left. Come on, attack directly. No don't do that. Come on Chief..." Max was tempted to slam the lid shut, but restrained himself.

Max wondered where Kaie was, as he hadn't seen her at all. She must be training, he thought, after all she went on in two hours, just before lunch. _And you go on tomorrow_, another voice told him. Max closed his eyes as a wave of fear swept over him.

_Tomorrow_.

"And we have ourselves a winner" came the announcer's voice causing Max to snap back to reality. He looked at the dish and saw Kenny slumped over.

"No!" Max yelled and he jumped over the banister and ran over to him, leaving Dizzi on the seat. Tyson beat him to it and he could hear Rei and Hilary behind him. Max could see Kai standing in the doorway, watching.

"Chief!" Tyson yelled, "Chief, come on wake up." Then as he did not respond Tyson began to yell at the ref. "Come on lets have a re-match. That was an unfair game. Kenny deserves a re-match." Then as the ref. didn't answer Tyson went back to shaking Kenny.

Hilary gently placed a hand on Tyson's shoulder and Tyson slowly stopped shaking him as tears gently flowed out of his eyes.

"Hilary", he whispered. "Tell me this is just a dream, a nightmare. Please wake me up. Please Hil..."

Hillary said nothing, but took Tyson's hands off of Kenny so that the doctors could take him away.

"I wish it was so Tyson." And she helped him to his feet and took him back to his room. Now they had lost another teammate. Two out of the three that had bladed, gone.

Rei and Max watched Kenny being taking out of the stadium and up to the hospital wing. Both realised that this had become so much more than a game.

Rei looked at Max, not knowing what to say. Rei, deciding to go conservatively, held out his hand. "Good luck Max. Tell Kaie that I wish her luck in the tournament." He paused then added, "I am sorry about Joel and Emily."

Max nodded and shook his outstretched hand, "I am sorry about the loss of Gary and I...I wish Kevin luck in the tournament. Congratulations on your victory yesterday."

Rei's eyes clouded over. "I do not call yesterday a victory." He said darkly, and let go of Max's hand, as though it was contaminated. And with that he turned and left, leaving Max alone by the dish. He took one last glance in Rei's direction, wondering how they came to be so far apart, and then he left to find Kaie.

Kaie was in her room writing when Max found her. "What are you writing?" he asked. Kaie thought for a moment then she showed him her notebook, the new entry glistening in wet ink.

Round 3 

Lost Won

Kenny vs Tala

Max looked at it then said, "Kevin lost to Serika."

Kaie nodded and filled that in.

Kevin vs Serika

Max took a good look at Kaie as she was writing. When she was writing her mask fell. He could see all the emotions that went through her mind. Her eyes had bags under them and her blue hair was unbrushed. Max could also see that her clothing was not as pristine as it usually was.

Kaie finished writing and Max noted that her mask re-attached its self to her face and it blocked all of her thoughts and emotions. Kaie put her notebook under her bed and looked at Max.

Max saw her in a new light all of a sudden. He saw her as someone that was so strong, as well as someone that was so weak, that they hid behind a mask. The mask however was not one constructed to block who she was; it was created so she could freely judge everyone else.

Max noted how tired she was and helped her to get up off the bed, then the two of them walked down to the stadium. Max quietly wished her luck, and Kaie returned it with her eyes, as she was too worried to speak.

"Night." She said

"Night" Max answered

-------------------------------------------

"And that blade is out a there! And it looks as though Larkin is out of this for good."

Kaie stood, looking across at Larkin, who was now limply lying on the ground, surrounded by his teammates. Kaie picked up her blade and his and went over to them. They gave her dirty looks, but said nothing, so she continued forward.

"Larkin," she said. "You were a worth opponent. I am sorry that my victory meant this for you. If there was some way to change it so that no one suffered because they lost, then I would find it." then Kaie paused, gave him his blade and took one last look at his face. "Good luck in the Other World." She whispered, and with that she turned and left Larkin to his teammates.

Max ran up to her as soon as she came out of the dressing room. "You're all right..." Kaie nodded. "It's good to know that someone cares. Come on lets go have some lunch. I was too nervous to eat earlier."

Judy was in the cafeteria when they arrived and congratulated Kaie on her win. Kaie said nothing, just began to eat her sandwich. Max looked at her. She was acting the same way that Rei had when he had congratulated him on his victory. Max made a mental note to ask her later.

Kaie walked to her room alone as Judy was planning a strategy with Max. She entered her room and flopped onto the bed. She was so tired; she wanted to fall asleep. Kaie tried to stay awake, but fatigue over took her, then even though she fought it, she fell asleep.

Max finished planning with his mom...coach, and went to go find Kaie. He knocked on her door, and then as she didn't answer he knocked again, then entered.

Kaie was curled up on her bed in a tight ball. Max smiled. She looked so cute. Wait he thought, did he just think that, that Kaie was cute? He looked over at her, lying peacefully on the bed.

He looked at her face, and saw that she was smiling. She looked just like...someone that he knew. Who was it? It wasn't Tyson, as he drooled and rolled, it wasn't Rei, as he always looked serious when he slept...Max shook his head. He would figure it out eventually.

Max grabbed a blanket off her chair and pulled it over her body. "Sleep well Kaie. You deserve it." he whispered quietly, and left, shutting the door quietly behind himself.

Kaie woke up with a blanket on top of her. She looked blearily at the clock and had to blink three times before she believed what time it was. "Seven-thirty?!? It's Night?!?" she exclaimed, how was that possible?

Kaie ran out of her room and made a beeline for Max's room. He wasn't there so Kaie ran back to her room and grabbed her jacket and left for the park. She arrived and saw him practising on the swings. His blade was jumping from swing to swing while they were moving.

Kaie doubled back, so she came up behind him. She walked quietly up behind him and then said in a calm and collected voice, right into his ear, "Nice move."

Max hadn't heard anyone approach so he jumped a foot in the air at her voice. He spun around and was met with a sly looking face, belonging to Kaie.

"What did you do that for! You scared me! Arrrrrgggg!" he yelled. Kaie stood there saying nothing, easily keeping her face neutral. Max looked her in the eye and saw only calm green orbs staining back at him. Max froze as he looked into these eyes.

They were like water in a pond, no ripples, and had a calm stillness to them. He felt himself relax, and the anger leave him. There was sorrow there too. Max wanted to push the sorrow away and leave only calm.

Kaie starred back into Max's playful, innocent eyes. They held a life of happiness, a childhood with few unhappy memories behind them. Kaie's eyes locked onto them, her eyes wanting a piece of the happiness.

The two kept their eyes locked, neither blinking, then simultaneously they both broke away looking embarrassed.

Max blushed, "Sorry" he said, "But I...ah..."

Kaie hid her blush and said, "Sorry... I'm sorry too."

And that was that. Neither one of them said anything, but then Max's blade, which was spinning in the sand, caught their attention. They spent the next forty-five minutes coming up with new attacks to use against Todd. When two of them walked back it was eight-thirty and they both decided to stop at the cafeteria and get some food.

They ate in silence and when they finished they walked upstairs to their rooms.

"Night" Max said

"Night" said Kaie.

That night neither of them slept very well. Max, because he was nervous, and Kaie because Max was nervous and because of the bond between them, she couldn't sleep. At two-thirty Kaie went onto Max's room, attempting to calm him down.

Max was lying there awake, staring at the ceiling. Kaie knocked quietly and entered. Max looked her direction as she entered. "Couldn't sleep?" he asked

Kaie shook her head. "You can't sleep, so I can't sleep."

Max looked blearily at her. It took a few moments for the pieces to click. "Sorry." He said. "I forgot that it affects you."

Kaie shrugged, "It has more benefits than downfalls. I know you can't sleep because of the tournament."

Max nodded, "I'm worried. I understand now why you didn't count yesterday as a victory. How can it be a victory if, in a normally peaceful sport, no one dies in it at least, that now all of a sudden there are people that are being penalised for loosing. It's not..."

Max paused, trying to say what he meant; "It's not a game anymore. It's like a war."

Kaie dropped her defences and went over to the downcast Max. "Listen to me. It is up to us to bring back everyone who is missing. Everyone who has gone to the 'Lost World', that is what Dranzer calls it. He says that everyone's spirits, their essence have gone there, but their bodies stay here."

Max said nothing, and as Kaie put her hand on his back, she felt that Max was shivering.

Max whispered quietly, "I don't want to hurt anyone."

Kaie said nothing, but Max understood her completely. She didn't want to hurt anyone either, but she didn't see anyway out. Max closed his eyes and felt a rain of fatigue blanket him. He mumbled about being tired, curling up under the covers. Kaie was thankful as it meant she could get some rest.

"Night Kaie" he said

Kaie looked at her sleeping friend smiled. He could be a pain, but he was so...Max. He was cheerful and yet he had another side. Kaie saw a part of herself in him.

"Night Max." she said, then left for her own room.

As she curled up under her covers she knew that Max was now asleep. Kaie smiled, and fell asleep as well.

O.K. Another chapter done (6 pages O.O)

Questions....

Who is you favourite Character?

Who is your least Favourite Character?

Anything you want me to add....

I am not promising anything, I am just surveying my reviewers, and thank you!!!

Note: I am Canadian so that is why there is a 'u' in Favourite and in colour. .'

Please R&R

Smoke Angel


	18. Chapter 18

I am sorry that I took so long to update, but like the rest of the world I have been VERY busy, and ya.... . I don't know what my schedule is going to be like for the rest of the summer, so please just bear with me if I don't update for a long time. Just a note before I get on to by reviewers. When I type these chapter in word, the names of those who lost had a strike through them. I didn't realise that this didn't come out the same way on FanFic. Sorry for any confusion! Reviewers StarAngel Caelum SunSoar – Good to have you back again! Please update your own fic – no one seems to be updating 

Russle – I am always glad to get you reviews because you always say soooooo much .' Yes maybe I am a sly old dog, but then again you have read my other fic... The lost world will most likely be coming up in this chapter, but definitely more will be coming later. Just so you know you are suppose to dislike Rage. Hehehe foreshadowing

FORFIRITH-on-a-sugar-high- I'll see what I can do NOTE: I do have more coming, a rather large amount of it

Cold-Heritage – Thanks for your feedback, I will update as often as possible...

Now on to the story... 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Day 4 Kaie woke up early the next morning, as Max was awake. Kaie was grateful for the three-hour sleep that she had got and Kaie got dressed into her uniform. As the All-Starz were a team they all had to wear the same training shirt and they had to wear it at all times. Kaie had got Judy to compromise into giving her a tank top as her training shirt so that she could wear other clothing over top of it. Kaie pulled on her tank top and then over top of that she pulled on her sleeveless blue shirt. The shirt was royal blue and had a small picture of light blue waves across the top. The shirt alone was 'indecent' according to Judy as it only went to mid stomach and so with the orange and red tank top underneath it passed the 'test'. 

Kaie then pulled on her black baggy pants with flames along the side of them. Her favourite part of the pants though had to be the pockets that were on the side of her leg, below her knees.

Kaie could easily carry around anything valuable there and not have to worry about pickpockets. Honestly, how many would be able to reach there with out her noticing, plus it was easier to kick them. Kaie did up her pants and then put on her belt. After pulling on her necklace and placing her blade and launcher in her pocket she grabbed her gloves off the table.

Her gloves were the same colour blue as her shirt and had red flames that wrapped around her arm. Her pants had the same red colour of flames and when her arms were at her side, her arms looked like part of her pants, making for a really cool effect.

Kaie pulled on her coat and then laced up her black sneakers then went over to Max's room. Kaie knocked on the door, and was met by an unusually quiet, "Come in."

She entered slowly and saw that Max was standing at his window, overlooking the busy road. His blond hair looked messier than usual, and there was a definite drop to his body.

Kaie placed her gloved hand on his shoulder, and was surprised to find that his shoulder was the same temperature as her hand, as Max was normally very warm, much warmer than her hand. Kaie knew that it would be stupid to ask if he was OK because he obviously wasn't, but she wasn't sure how to go about it.

"Max... What is your tournament strategy?" Kaie asked in a calm voice.

Max paused before answering in a wavering voice, "I don't know... I think I might just... I don't know...."

Kaie looked him in the eye. "Max, you are blading today. What are you planning to do? You can't just stand there and hope to win."

Max sighed. "I know, but what can I do. I don't even know what I can do."

Kaie stepped between him and the window. "Look at me." Max's sad blue eyes, met the silent green ones.

"Max I know you can do it. I don't know what you have heard, but I believe in you. Tyson believes in you, Kai believes in you, Rei believes in you, your mom believes in you, and all the All-Starz believe in you."

Max's blue eyes clouded over. "Kenny. You missed Kenny. I am...going to end up like him. I'm not going to make it. You know that as well as I do."

Kaie's eyes filled with disbelief. "I can't believe that you would believe that. Who told you that? I want to know. Now."

Max said nothing, and continued his gaze out the window.

"Max, listen. You and I have worked hard. You have improved so much. You can't let that go to waste. We trained so hard for this. Please Max. You have to believe in yourself, or else you have lost before you have even started."

Max looked Kaie in the eye and saw that she spoke honestly. Max paused then said, "You really think that I can beat him?"

Kaie nodded, thankful that she was at last getting through to him. "You are better than Todd. You were a world champ Max."

Max nodded. "I guess so..."

Kaie continued, "You have beaten much harder opponents. I'm going to be honest. The stakes here are much higher than ever before, but you can do it. What do you think Kai would say if he saw you like this?"

Max smiled. "He would tell me to get off my butt, and to start training. Then he would ask me why I was feeling sorry for myself, then he would tell me one of his Abby stories."

Kaie felt a cold surge of recognition surge through her, but she said nothing.

Max continued, on a roll. "He would tell me" he said lowering his voice to imitate Kai's, "Stop feeling sorry for yourself. 40 laps until you stop wallowing in self-pity." Max laughed, the sparkle back in his eye.

"You're right. I can beat this guy! Let's go have breakfast. I'm hungry, and I can't kick Todd's butt on an empty stomach."

Kaie smiled. Max was back in action

"From the All-Starz is Max Tate. From the Jail Breaker's is Todd Gordon. Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome them." A loud round of applause greeted them, some rooting for Max, others for Todd.

"Bladers are you ready? O.K. then. 3—2—1—Let it Rip!" Max and Todd let their blades fly into the dish. Todd started attacking almost immediately, attempting to win the round quickly.

Max was no fool though. "Draciel hold your ground. Steady..."

Kaie knew what Max was doing, they had worked on this only two days before. You hold your ground then move and the other blade goes flying out of the dish. Pretty basic, but it usually worked. If it didn't then it weakened the opponent greatly.

Max looked over at Kaie and could tell that she knew what he was doing. He returned his attention to the battle at hand. "Draciel you know what to do." Draciel suddenly moved out of the way causing the blade to go flying out of the dish. It wasn't over however.

The blade slammed into the wall, sending concrete flying, then ricocheted back into the dish. Max was shocked. It took a lot of power to do that. Todd smirked. "Thought you could bet me that easily, guess again. Tredo emerge! Power up."

A huge crocodile emerged from his blade, glowing a lime green. "Jaws attack!" he yelled and the crocodile flew at Max's blade. Max barely had enough time to say, "Defense" before the huge reptile was upon his blade.

Max was barely able to hold his own in the battle, and everyone could tell. Max braced against the onslaught trying to see a way out. There was no way he could win. He might as well give up. Then a thought came to him, but it was the kind of thought he preferred to ignore.

It told him how to beat him, however it was a style that usually only the Blood Knights used. He was trapped. He wouldn't he just wouldn't. he couldn't do that to a bit beast.

_It's the only way_

The voice that spoke was Draciel's, Max had heard it once before.

_Max, if you don't take this move you will lose and join the others in the Other World. You must, even though it goes against who you are. This is battle is much more than a game. You know that._

"It shouldn't be." Max yelled "When did this stop being fun?"

_You know what you must do Max._

Kaie's words came back to him and he could almost hear Emily and Chief telling him to take the move. There was no other way. Max closed his eyes and made the move.

"Draciel emerge!" Max yelled and his large purple bit beast emerged from his chip, only to be pummeled. "Draciel go for the eyes and noes."

Max looked away.

With one claw Draciel held off Tredo, and with the other he assaulted the crocodile. After ten blows it was already obvious that Tredo was weakening.

It was only then that Todd realized what kind of shape his beloved bit beast was in. "Back out now Tredo." He yelled, but try as he might the bitbeast couldn't free himself.

Blow after blow rained down, until the creature fell and the blade stopped and with it, Todd's heart. He slumped to the ground and fell into a coma like those before him.

Max felt sick. He needed to get away. He waited only till they declared him the victor then he ran. He just ran. He had no idea where he was going or when he would stop he just had to get away.

Kaie tried to go after Max, but Michael held her back. "Let him go. He needs to think."

Kaie agreed and sat down. Max was crushed because to defeat Todd he had to resort to physical brute strength, and Max hated that. It would be better to let someone like Tyson clean up this mess. Kaie looked up in the stands and could see an empty seat next to Hilary.

That night Kaie took out her notebook and recorded the day's outcomes.

First of all Todd had lost to Max. She wrote the names and then drew a strike through Tood's name.

Zeo had lost to Cortez, after a rogue lightening blot from the battle struck him, causing his to malfunction. Ian had lost to Rage in a close battle, Gillean had lost to Lee, and Bermon had lost to George.

Kaie drew the last strike through Bermon's name when she felt Max enter the building. She knew that she had to leave him though. He would need some time to see that this tournament was different and you were fighting for your life. Max would have to see that before he could compete and win.

She knew that Draciel and Tyson had talked with him and probably Kai too. Max was beginning to understand that in this tournament a win was not a win, but a chance for life and that in the next battle you would honor who you lost to and simply do your best.

Time alone would tell if Max understood.

Blue Dranzer appeared in front of her. Kaie slid the book under her covers and looked at him. "Max understands." He said simply. "Draciel has had a talk with him and he knows just what is at stake. He accepts it, but he hates it. He knows that he is fight for more than just himself. Everyone in this tournament knows that now."

Kaie nodded. "It is such a waste." She said.

Dranzer looked at her. "That's not all..." he said.

Kaie looked at him. "What else?"

Dranzer sighted then said, "Across the world other bladers' are suffering the same thing that you are. All who loose are sent to the Other World."

"What!?!" she yelled. "They can't do that! They don't deserve that. What have the kids done to disserve that? They can't do that!"

Dranzer shook his huge head. "They already have Kaie. Everything is in the hands of the outcome of this tournament." Dranzer paused then he said, "I have to go..." and he was gone.

This was too much. It was one thing to do this to those who had signed up in the first place, but quite another to banish someone who had nothing to do with it. This was definitely too much.

As Kaie lay down her eyes filled with a fire and determination that could not be compared. She could not, would not loose.

All those in the Other World hoped that someone could save them, otherwise they would be there forever, in a shadowy word where only dark thoughts dwell and hatred feeds them.

And this chapter is all wrapped up, Now time for the Questions!!! Ahem

Does this make sense, or have I lost you part way through?

What anime show have I stolen the Other World from? (hint: read the last paragraph)

Anything you want me to add...or subtract...

Oh ya...how is the Kaie and Max stuff?

Just a note, I appreciate constructive criticism, but not flames.

And the sooner I get three reviews, the sooner the next chapter comes out as I have already finished the next one and I have started the chapter after that

Please R&R with answers

Smoke Angel


	19. Chapter 19

Hey... here is the next chapter... but first my reviewers. Just a note, Kaie's name is pronounced KAY, for any of you who may have forgotten... 

Ramen II – nice name russle. It works. Anyway, you said you wouldn't guess what the 'Other World' was, but you unintentionally did, "all the other kids around the world being sent to the shadow realm". Well done. You got it right. sigh.

You will find out more about why the kids got sent to the other world in this chapter...I hope it makes sense ' let me know if it doesn't. Ya, Max does freak out, but hey, he has never had to deal with 'killing' (please note the quotation marks) someone before.

Forfirith-on-a-sugar-high – Thanks for reviewing. Patience, it is coming. I am glad that there is a Max fan out there, other than myself. It always seems that Kai and Rei get all the attention. Not that I don't like them too...

StarAngel Caelum SunSoar – I finally gave up on the author alerts and looked for myself. How did you manage to write five chapters, of which I got no alerts for??? Grrrrrrrrr. Anyway the thing is my parents give me ten minutes on the computer that has internet once a week so I had to copy your story (chapters 8-12) and then read them. I only just finished them so I will post a review as soon as I can. My e-mail is . Mary-sues are hard not to make your character into aren't they. sigh I know how you feel...

AngelDranger – Hello, nice to have a new reviewer! I'm not surprised to hear that you like Kaie. Everyone does. I am doing my best not to make her Mary-sue. Have you read my other unfinished fic? It is kind of like the story that you are writing. Anyway please R&R.

Day 5 

Again Kaie slept very little, Max was thinking very hard, probably about all that had happened on the last few days. Who could blame him? After all he was more of a happy go lucky person, than a calm and collected person who could take what ever was thrown at them.

Kaie rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and looked groggily at the clock. Five am. Didn't Max ever sleep? She was about to change into her uniform, from her shirt and boxers, when a very tired Max entered her room. Kaie quickly pulled her shirt back on.

"Oh...sorry, I'll come back later" said Max looking at the ground

"It's fine." Kaie said and sat on her bed. "Sit." She said

Max sat next to her and sighed. "Kaie," he said "how do you manage? I can't stand it. I just want to quit, reverse the past, make so that all this had never happened. But I can't. Did you hear about all the other kids that have lost, that are also in the Other World? "

Kaie looked at him and mentally groaned. It was too early in the morning for this. What could she tell him? That everyone was happy in the Other World? Then she felt Dranzer inside her mind telling her what to say. The bit beast's voice eased her troubles and his information finally showed some light on the situation.

"Max, listen" she said her voice not quite her own, "I know that it all seems hopeless at this point, but if we don't blade the tournament will fall, and us with it as well as all the other bladers in the world. We all need just to concentrate and blade.

Max listen. I think the kids were sent the Other World so that we would not drop out of the tournament. It is one thing to quit if the only person it will effect is you, but quite another to quit when all of the younger bladers in the world are relying on you, and their life is in your hands.

Another thing is that if you are destined to go, you will go. There is nothing you can do about it."

"What...do you mean?"

"You know that bit beasts come from the past, right. And that in the past your double or past spirit wielded the blade."

"Yeah...Draciel explained that to me."

"Well your double went through the same thing. _And you managed to still get your blade_. If they had stayed forever in the Other World then you would have never got your blade."

Max's eyes lit up. "Really?"

Kaie nodded "All the bit beasts know that too. They all know that one of them will save the rest somehow. Or if not they will all come back somehow."

Max smiled. "So what ever happens, my past person will have already done."

Kaie nodded.

Max turned to Kaie and put his arm around her.

Kaie found herself relaxing in his hold. No, she thought, you can't let your guard down.

Max, feeling her tense, let go of her and blushed. "Well, um, I am going to go to breakfast. So I guess I'll see you at the stadium."

"Yeah..."

Max slipped out the door and down the hall. Kaie could still feel his arms on her. Why was she unable to understand this feeling? It was almost like she was missing part of herself...

Kaie watched tensely as Mariah battled the Blood Knight know simply as Mischief. It was defiantly going to be a close battle. Rei, who was sitting on the very edge of the bench, looked like he was going to wet himself he was so tense.

Lee watched, standing up, with a very observant eye and Kaie could see that he was every bit as tense as Rei was, although he did his best not to show it. Kevin and Gary were gone.

"Galux, double claw attack to the left." Mariah yelled. Mischief dodged it, narrowly missing flying out of the dish. Kaie could see that he was loosing his confidence.

"Galux, F attack." Mariah said, her teeth exposed. Galux, a pink cat bit beast swerved to the left, so Mischief skittered to the right. That was his mistake. As his blade wobbled Galux came up behind and pushed him out of the dish with lightening speed.

"And the winner is Mariah!" Mischief slumped to the ground, his blade still spinning wobbling outside the dish. Rage looked at Mischief and then walked away.

Rei, meanwhile, engulfed Mariah, in a hug. She smiled, but Kaie could tell that the smile was not genuine and that her thoughts were really on the body being carried up to the hospital wing in a white stretcher.

"And now Round two of the five taking place today. If you are just joining us the victor of the first round was Mariah of the White Tigers. We will now take a short break while the All-Starz and the Smoke Screens get prepaired for their matches. Blading for these teams are Michael and Ben, respectively."

Kaie left the audience, not without the looks and whispering, to the team B wing. There she met Max, who was looked at the ground as soon as she entered, Michael, his face ashen, and Judy who was offering last minute advice to the deaf captain.

"All-Starz please enter the arena" said a computerized voice over the loud speakers. Michael led, followed by Judy, Max and then Kaie.

As Kaie stepped into the bright lights of the stadium she quietly swore under her breath. This had to be the part she hated most. Everyone looking down at her, the lights glaring down practically blinding her, everything was illuminated. Kaie just shut her eyes and walked blindly.

Luckily Max saw that she was walking blindly, so he pulled her to the left when they reached the place where they would be sitting, just behind the dish.

The battle was over so fast that Kaie wondered if it had actually happened at all. Michael threw his baseball, and Ben launched out of a sci-fi looking launcher and then Michael's Trygle was out of the dish. Ben's team didn't even look surprised.

Later a slow motion movie showed that Trygle had landed on top of Sealyon, Ben's bit beast, which had acted like a spring, causing Trygle to leave the dish.

Michael, like so many before him, and like so many yet to come, had fallen, and a white stretcher had taken him away, ferrying him to the place in which he would stay. The only consolation was that he was now with Emily. Max and Kaie looked at each other.

They were the only ones left of the All-Starz.

It was later that afternoon when Max and Kaie were summoned to Mr. Dickinson's office. There were about twenty-five others in the room, all the surviving bladers; all of the Blade-Breakers minus the Chief.

Mr. Dickinson cleared his throat and quickly had everyone's attention, minus the three in the back whom, although they were cloaked, looked like they could care less.

"Now bladers, please listen carefully. In the next stage of the tournament you will all face each other. As there are twenty-four there will be no draws.... So I will read out all of those remaining and the team that they are on.

From the Raiders, Tyson and Hillary

From the White Tigers, Lee, Rei, and Mariah

From the Demolition Boys, Tala and Kai

From the Rashua Fighters, Créa, Nassar, and Serika

From the Phantoms, George, Ryan, and Tom

From the Jail Breakers, Devin and Kyle

From the Ancient Swords, Guart and Cortez

From the Smoke Screens, Ben and Milo

From the Blood Knights, Rage, Might, Victory

And

From the All-Starz, Max and Kaie

To determine who you will face everyone's name has been place in this container. Whoever you draw is your opponent.

If you draw someone who is already set up for a match you draw again and discard the paper. If you draw a teammate you will also draw again, but place the paper back. Any qustions?

Silence answered him.

No? Good. Okay so..." Mr. Dickinson drew a name out of the container. "Ah Victory. You will draw your opponent first."

A hooded figure in a black cloak came up and pulled a name out of the hat. "Ben" he said in a gruff voice, "Smoke Screens"

A man in a black leather jacket and black dress pants stood in the corner writing all of this down. Kaie shivered.

"Okay" said Mr. Dickinson pulling out another name. "Kai will you please pull out a name." Kai dug into the container. He read the name and then swallowed. Kaie noticed that although it was not very noticeable his hand began to quiver.

"Who did you draw Kai?" asked Mr. Dickinson.

"Rage"

The room was quiet. Kai walked stiffly back to where Tala was standing. Tala looked at Kai and gently put a hand on his shoulder, trying to catch his eye. Kai merely shrugged it off and did his best to look like nothing was the matter.

Tala knew better than that though. Rage was a formidable opponent, and that man in the corner wasn't helping. He knew who it was, and why Kai was so shaken.

Boris was standing writing down all of the opponents in the corner.

Kaie herself was writing all of this down so that she could record it in her notebook tonight.

Kaie sat on her bed cross-legged as she wrote in her notebook. It was hard to believe that she was recording life, fate, and physical death in these pages. This notebook had originally been bought to analyze all the bladers. If only she had known then what would happen now...

Kaie shook her head to clear her thoughts and clicked her pen.

Mischief vs Mariah, Kaie drew a line through Mischief's name. Michael vs Ben, with as steady a hand as she could manage, a wavering line went through Michael's name. Mkool vs Ryan, Mkool's name received the line . Byron vs Créa, Créa had been the victor. 

Bryan vs Tyson, old hatred towards the Demolition Boys, as well as at Kai for leaving him, for them, had come to the surface in this battle, and Tyson had channeled all this emotion into the battle, beating Bryan.

Tyson was also fighting for Kenny, whom Tala had sent to the other world. Kaie could see that all the rage, hatred, anger, loss, sadness, as well as grief were pouring out of Tyson. Dragoon could also feel it, and he battled with everything he had.

The battle had been close though. So close that Hilary had to practically carry him off he was so drained. Although Kaie had noticed that he had perked up as soon as Hilary started playing nurse to him. But of the five who had made up the Raiders, only Hillary and Tyson remained.

Kaie took out the folded piece of paper that had all of the names of those who were battling. They had all been given tomorrow off (Day 6) so that they could train.

Day 7

Victory vs Ben

Kai vs Rage

Might vs Lee

Serika vs Tyson

Rei vs Kyle

Day 8

Cortez vs Créa

Mariah vs Ryan

Hilary vs Tala

Milo vs Max

Guart vs Devin

Kaie vs Cortez

She and Max were battling on the same day.

Kaie closed the notebook and clicked her pen again then placed the book under the bed.

Kaie opened her sock drawer and unwrapped the sock that held her necklace. It hadn't stopped glowing full blast since the day that Joel had first battled. Everyone was in danger, she didn't need a necklace to tell her that.

She wrapped it up again and put it back in the drawer

It was as plain as the day that they would need all the luck they could get.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hello again! 

Another Chapter finished and posted. Questions...um...don't have any...is Kaie turning Mary-sue-ish?...Let me know

Please R&R

Smoke Angel


	20. Chapter 20

Hello, all my fine reviewers. This is going to be my last upload till... September? I will try to get one in faster, but I am going to Scotland, and then to the States, so I have no time till school starts again. Sigh

So onto my reviewers that had reviewed as of Thursday,

StarAngel Caelum SunSoar – Hey. I am very glad that Kaie isn't Mary-sueing on me. It takes a weight off of me sweat drop. Keep uploading!

Ramen II – As always, the faithfull ex-russle. Boris – there has to be at least one recognisable bad guy, and besides he is cool – and comes into the plot this chapter. Rage knows too much? About that...um...trying not to give away plot Man you ask good questions --'.Glad to know that you like Max again, and Kaie won't let her guard down the same way that Kai and Tala won't. they can't afford to.

Um...I really hope that you aren't holding out too much hope that Kaie is battling soon. She isn't up till day 8 and today is day 6. Sorry..., but this chapter is really good, and really long.

AngelDranger – Great to have you back again reviewing!!! Take your time, there is no big rush to read my other fic. I won't be updating it for a while I don't think.

**Day 6**

Kaie swore in Russian as the alarm went off that morning in Max's room. Sometimes she hated being able to feel Max's reactions, as it was Max's loathing toward the clock that had woken her up.

With a sigh Kaie slid out of bed and got dressed blindly. She pulled on her glowing necklace hoping for some enlightenment, as she looked for her rip chord.

She couldn't figure out why her socks were so bad tempered until she realised that she was attempting to put the All-Starz geeky hat on her foot. Kaie sighed.

Kaie met Max waiting for the elevator. Neither of them said anything as they made there way downstairs to the cafeteria. Judy had told them last night that she had to go 'elsewhere' today to train and that it was up to them, as she felt that they were mature enough, to handle the training preparation.

"So..." said Max "Where are you going to train today?"

Kaie though for a minute then said, "The park maybe, or at the stadium, but I was thinking more of the gravel pit or at the beach."

Max nodded. "Mind if I tag along?"

Kaie shook her head.

Before Kaie knew it she and Max were practising their moves at the beach. They would launch their blades into the sand and then execute their attacks and see how long they would last, each time building up their endurance. Kaie managed to add an extra twenty minutes to her spin, while Max added twenty-two.

Both of them wanted to blade each other, but they had no idea if the tournament's Sending-People-Off-To-The-Other-World would affect them, and they both had a feeling that it would be a really bad idea to try and find out.

Max also noticed that her bit beast never came out of its chip, even though she was commanding her bit beast, Dranzer, to attack. He asked her about that, but she just changed the subject.

The sun rose into the west sky, and then just as it was setting the two walked back to their hotel. They arrived, weary but happy knowing that there was a chance for them to help their friends, they now had the skills they needed in pristine condition. Or so they hoped.

After a quiet dinner Kaie and Max were on their way to their rooms when they found an ashen-faced Kai sitting at the top of the steps, his black shirt torn, his scarf in shreds.

"Kai!" yelled Max "What happened?"

Kai looked at Max with auburn-grey eyes. "Where is Kaie I need her? I need to talk to her."

"I'm right here." Kaie said, stepping forward.

Kai looked at her for a moment then tried to stand. He nearly fell, but Kaie and Max managed to catch him and help him to the top of the steps.

"Can we go to the Demolition Boy's hallway?" It was a statement not a question. "Max can come if you don't mind Kaie." Kaie just shrugged, so Max followed.

Kaie felt like she knew everything about him, as she had watched him so much on TV and because she bladed, she felt a connection to the TV show that was aired on 'baby' channels.

Once they reached the hallway, red in colour, Kai pointed to a door, his room. Max was surprised at how tidy his room was. He would have bet money, that there were few other rooms, if any, this tidy.

At that moment Tala came out of this room to see who it was in the hallway. He was surprised to see an All-Starz girl helping Kai out, as well as that blond haired goody two shoes from the Blade Breakers trailing behind. Tala kicked himself as he remembered that Kai was as well a member of the Blade Breakers.

"Kai, what happened?" Tala said seeing torn shirt.

Kai looked at Tala. "Boris attacked me with one of his 'special' blades, wielded by some guy. He knows that my memory wipe has become ineffective."

Tala turned grey. As punishment in the Abby, sometimes bladers that Boris had hired would get out knife edged blades and then attack them. Bryan was one of those such bladers, and had really been a replacement for a member of the team that was unable to blade in the Worlds.

Kai looked at Tala. "Mr. Dickinson said he would make sure nothing happened to me, or us. He said that he would watch Boris for us."

Tala opened his mouth and then shut it again. There was no one else that could help them other than Mr. Dickinson.

Kai took a breath then said "Tala, I trust you. You need to know this."

Tala mentally frowned. He rarely showed any emotion, as he had been trained not to. What was this about? Especially with the All-Starz?

Kai sat wearily on his bed, Tala next to him in case he fell. Kai looked at Kaie. She looked back. What was this all about?

Kai sat on the bed and began, at the beginning.

"When I was four, before Bio-Volt I lived a relatively happy life with my parents and my sister."

"You have a sister?!?" said Max and Tala at the same time

Kai sighed. "Yes. I was four –"

"How old was your sister?" Max asked

"If you don't stop interrupting me I won't tell you. My sister was four as well. Yes, Max we were twins." He said before Max could ask.

Tala was trying to look like he already knew this but the truth was he had no idea about Kai's life at all before 'The Abby.'

"We lived in Russia in a big house in the country. We had everything we needed. It was all fine until just before I turned four and Voltaire's wife died. That changed him into the man that wanted to rule the world and made him started the Abby.

I was suppose to join as one of the first recruits, but my mother and father wouldn't let me go anywhere with my grandfather who had 'cracked', as my parents put it. Voltaire wouldn't stand for that so five months after I turned four he came for me.

He was smart and shrewd. He poisoned my dad's mind, his son, into killing his wife, my mother. I remember feeling that my sister was afraid, so I woke up and was about to leave my room when I was grabbed. I could hear my sister shrieking in the other room.

Our rooms were at the top of the staircase, overlooking the main entrance. My father lay kneeled over my mother's dead body, looking at it but not really seeing it, a bloody knife in his quivering hand. Voltaire just looked calm and stood in the doorway.

From what I could see from inside the arms that held me, my sister was carried down the stairs and out the door. I never saw her again.

The 'hooligans' who held me, carried me down the stairs to my grandfather. He motioned for them to put me down and they did.

"Kai" he said "you are going to a special school for special children. You are going to learn so much. Come with me and you can have all the freedom that you want."

"What about my sister?" I asked.

"If you are good then we will let you see her."

After I tried to control Black Dranzer at the age of twelve, they exiled me to Japan where I lived in a house, alone. All my memories of the Abby were gone. Voltaire was just a lost rich relative who fed and clothed me, my parents had died in a car crash, I had no sister, I was an only child and Dranzer was my only friend. It was only when I met her that I remembered."

"Who is your sister?" asked Max unable to control himself.

Kai looked at the wall behind Max. "One week before Voltaire came for me my mother made my sister and I switch our necklaces. I had a blue necklace because I was the oldest boy in my house, my sister a red one for them same reason.

The blue markings on my face mean that I am the oldest and youngest boy in my house. My sister had the same markings except in red, for the same reason.

My mother made me give my sister my necklace and made her give me hers. She told us that one-day we would be together again, and that was when we would get our real necklaces back. I still have hers..." he said pulling it out from under his shirt.

Kaie stood up and walked, almost trance like, over to Kai. She pulled out her necklace and took it off of her head. It was shinning brighter than ever before as she held it up. He looked at it a smile, not a smirk, on his face.

Tala and Max were silent. Then Max asked "How can you be twins if you are different ages? Kai you are sixteen and Kaie is fourteen."

Kai had the answer to that. "Voltaire opened a time portal with one of his experimental bit-beasts and sent her through to a parallel world. Her world's time is different than ours. It is slower, and ours faster. Since we were four, two extra years have lapsed in this world. That is also why her pulse was so slow when she came here, her body was used to her...world."

Kai stood up and slid the red necklace over her head. Kaie, the blue necklace glowing in her palm, did the same.

Just then Kai and Kaie hugged, and Max and Tala were surprised to see that tears were sliding down their cheeks.

They were all that were left of their family except for their grandfather. Memories flooded back, as the tears flowed. Max stood and nodded toward the door, and Tala followed.

"I had no idea that they were related much less twins." said Max once they were on the hall way

"Same here." said Tala.

Max looked at his watch. "Well I guess I had better get back to my quarters. Lights out is in ten, so I guess I will have to cover for Kaie."

Tala nodded and took one last look at Kai's door before going back to his room. Sometimes the world was just too crazy.

Kai took a picture out of his top drawer and handed it to her. She looked at him as he handed her the paper.

"Our family." Said Kai managing to choke out the words.

"They found it...at the Abby...in Voltaire's room...Mr. Dickinson gave me two copies."

Kaie looked at the picture. Voltaire, recognisable after watching so many shows was wearing the usual, but looking genuinely happy. He stood at the top right hand corner. Kaie could see that his arm around a beautiful white haired lady. That must be his wife, she thought

In the other corner another white haired man stood, glasses perched on his face next to a white haired woman dressed in a pretty blue dress.

Sitting on a chair in front of the lady in the blue dress was an intelligent looking woman with long dark blue hair wearing a white shirt and a black skirt, her hands folded in her lap, her glasses hiding beautiful green eyes.

Sitting in front of Voltaire sat a man who had silver light blue hair, which was neatly brushed, and was wearing black pants and a white dress shirt.

But the most surprising about the picture were the two children, about three, who sat quietly in the front with smiles on their faces.

The boy had messy light blue bangs, but the rest of his hair matched his mother's. His eyes matched his father's and were auburn, but with much more life in them. A blue necklace was around his neck, just below the two blue triangles. He wore black dress pants and a light blue T-shirt.

Kaie looked at the girl sitting next to him and was mesmerised by her. She had long blue hair that flowed down to her waist, and straight blue bangs. Her hair was the same colour as her mother's, but with a silvery hue. Her eyes were a beautiful green, full of the same life that the boy's possessed.

Her cheeks had two red triangles on them, and below them was a red necklace. She wore the same thing as her brother, smiling at the camera.

"That is me." Kai said pointing at the young boy. "And that," he said pointing at the girl, "is my twin, Kaie. You."

Kaie looked at him in disbelief. "But how do you know?"

Kai looked at her. "After I was banished from the Abby, they wiped my memory. There was a side effect though that some scientist wisely did not tell Voltaire about. If they see something that reminds them of their past, and erased memories, the memories come back.

I was walking with the Blade Breakers when I felt something pull me toward where you were. I found you lying there and I knew who you were; My twin sister, Kaie. I remembered everything, all the memories with you in them that were erased. Ever since then I have been trying to figure out how to tell you.

I knew that it was now or never because tomorrow I face Rage.

Kaie looked at her brother and realised just how much she looked like him. "Kai, you know that if you loose you will go to the Other World. You also know that you are either destined to or you are not. What do you think?"

Kaie looked at her. "I am going, Dranzer told me." His alburn eyes held an unknown emotion. It wasn't fear, of hatred, it was acceptance.

Kaie looked at him in a new light. Her brother she would know for merely hours before he was taken away. And he was bravely facing it.

There was a knock on the door, interrupting her thoughts. It was Tala's voice. "The matron is in the next hall." He whispered from the other side of the door.

Kai looked at her. "Go."

Kaie staired back. "I won't forget you." She said holding the red necklace then tucking it under her shirt, she ran into the hall and down it with the noise of a mouse.

Kai just sat on his bed thinking.

_It was his last night...at least now he had no regrets_

Heheheheheheheheheheh

Did you see that coming???????? Sigh, you probably did. My foreshadowing tends to stick out. Especially to russle, or Ramen II as he now calls himself. Ah well...

Questions...

1) Did you know what was going to happen?


	21. Chapter 21

Hello everyone! 

5 reviews for my last chapter. I feel really popular '

Anyhow, so on to my reviewers.

Jen-beyblade- fan – It's great to have a new reviewer. Hope that you keep reading! .'

LunaRavenCroft – Great to have you as a new reviewer. Hope you enjoy this chapter! .' 

StarAngel Caelum SunSoar – O.O Does someone have an aversion to Voltaire or what! Glad you liked the chapter. Keep writing your self!

Ramen II – As always, I loved your lengthy review. Glad to hear that you like the hug, as well as Kaie's red triangles. Yea, I kina stole that. -.-. I know that you want Kai to win, but...well you will find out in this chapter!!! I hope that you like it. And next chapter Kaie is battling, I hope that you enjoy that. Thanx for reviewing.

AngelDranger – It is always great to hear that someone is enjoying my work. I hope you like this chapter. .

Enjoy.

Please R&R

**Day 7**

Max woke up that morning still reeling of the events that had taken place the night before. Kaie and Kai were twins? He could see that now, but before it had seemed impossible.

For one, he had noticed that neither of them were big talkers and neither liked to talk about the Abby at all. The mere mention of it made Kaie shiver. It was a subtle thing, but Max had noticed it none the less.

Kaie also looked like Kai when she slept, as she often had a little smile on her face, and she always looked peaceful. As well she would curl up, much like a cat, a trait that Rei and Kai shared, as well, probably, as some of the White Tigers.

As well Max had noticed that Kaie had a hard time accepting or giving any show of friendship, or companionship. If Max hugged her she would tense, if he looked at her she would either stare right back or look away quickly. He often sensed that Kaie would study people; she would just watch them for a while, trying to discover what made them tick, much like Kai.

When Max made it to the cafeteria he was not surprised to see Kaie eating a muffin thoughtfully. Last night was really crazy and Max was wondering how she was taking it all. Max could see that she was wearing the red necklace, and that she was not really paying any attention to what she was eating.

Max sat down next to her, hoping to bring her back from whatever land she was in. Kaie snapped back to reality when Max moved himself so that his face was right in front of hers. Kaie jumped about a foot in the air then recovered herself.

"How are you?" Max said

Kaie just sighed. "Okay, I guess. For some reason I'm not all that surprised, I am just afraid I guess."

"Afraid? Of what?"

"Afraid for Kai, I guess. He is blading Rage today." Kaie looked at Max, and he was surprised to see that her eyes showed that she was afraid, as her eyes were usually blank, hiding all emotion.

"Kai knows that he is going to loose. I just don't want to loose my brother when we have spent so little time together; I barely know him."Max nodded and put his arm around her. Kaie felt his arm, but didn't try to remove it.

A part of her that was trained in survival told her not to let her guard down, but she had listened to that military voice too long. A quite whispering voice was telling her to trust Max. A voice that spoke from deep within.

Just as Max opened his mouth to say something the PA system blared loudly. "Will all of the bladers taking part today in the tournament please report to the stadium, and will Victory, Ben, Rage and Kai, as well as their teams please report to the standby room. Thank you. The tournament will commence in thirty minutes."

Kaie looked at her lap. "I need to talk to Kai." She said.

Max nodded and took his arm off of her. She spun off of her seat and left the hall, her long blue hair flowing behind her. Max looked at his cereal, but he wasn't hungry.

_Oh Kai. How did it come to this? You are still my captain, the strong one. How can it be your turn? How can it be?_

Max, too, left the cafeteria and headed to the grandstand.

It was a close match between Victory and Ben, and only the endurance of the blades is what separated the looser and the winner. One blade stopped first, and that was that.

Ben was the winner. He went into the dish and retrieved his blade as well as Victory's and then walked over to Victory. He placed Victory's blade into his hand and then with a little bow to him he left the stadium. Rage ignored Victory completely as did Might.

Kai was up next.

He walked out with the air of someone attending a fancy party, very regally, making everyone regard him importantly. He fit his rip chord into his launcher, and then snapped on his blade.

"3...2...1...LET IT RIP!"

The battle began, the most intense battle that had been bladed, both Kai and Rage nearly winning, and nearly loosing.

But sooner or later someone had to win. It was after ten terrifying, and exhilarating moments that the winner was declared.

Kaie watched, not seeing, through hot tears. Max sat beside her, his fingers white from clutching the arms of the chair. Then, as if in slow motion Kai's blade flew out of the dish, grazing his head as it passed. Then it hit the wall and Kai stood still, not believing it, and yet knowing it was unavoidable. He looked one last time at the hooded figure, and then fell to his knees.

Thoughts rushed through Kai's mind, and Kaie felt the words that were throbbing in Kai's head as he went down.

_Time._

_We never realise how much it means to us until it is gone._

_Time._

_How much do I have left? _

_Time._

_Kaie, I leave you here in this world, all alone. I can give you nothing. I have no..._

_Time._

_My twin sister, surely you know how I feel. My spirit is leaving this body, and you too can feel it. _

_Time._

_Is of the essence._

_Time._

_Is the essence, it is your life, your soul._

_Time._

_My time has come. Farewell..._

_My sister..._

_My twin..._

_My time has come._

And then Kai was on the ground.

Kai was down for good.

Kaie felt his message through a connection that felt as though it had not been used for a long time. It was as if a key had finally been replaced in its spot on the wall.

Kai was her twin. He had bladed so hard, only to come up a little short.

Rage put out his hand and his blade went spinning into it, then he walked away, never looking back.

Kaie felt she could have killed him right then. Rage inspired Rage, he dealt Rage, yet he showed none.

Paramedics brought in the stretcher and placed Kai on it as gently as possible, his arms folded on his chest, his blue markings greatly contrasting his ashen face, and then they carried Kai off to the hospital wing.

Kaie felt like going to her room and just sitting there until numbness overcame her, and then she looked at Max. He was the same colour as Kai had been.

Both of them were silent. Max was the one who broke the silence.

"He was my captain, my friend. And then...just like that" he snapped his fingers, "He is gone. What now Kaie? What now?"

Kaie looked at him, then looked at the vacant dish, then back at Max. Her eyes were filled with something that has no human words to explain it. Every emotion poured into her eyes, turning them a brilliant green.

"Now Max," she said, "we make a stand.

Now we fight."

There were three more battles that day, and all were finished by lunchtime. The first battle, of those three, was between Might and Lee.

The battle was a fair length, but Kaie could tell that Lee was spooked from Kai's defeat. Lee lost it and then Might took that and turned it against him.

Needless to say, Lee lost to the almighty Might.

The second of the three was between Serika, from the Rashua Fighters and Tyson, from the Raiders. Tyson and Serika were both well prepared for the battle, but it was obvious that Tyson was the favourite. Serika was strong, but he lost after a four-minute battle. Tyson, like Max, had had a hard time adjusting to this _style_ of blading, but he still fought with honour.

After the battle Tyson took his blade as well as Serika's out of the dish and after pocketing his, he gave Serika his blade, into his limp hands.

The final battle of the three started at eleven and ended at five after eleven. The battle was fought between Rei, from the White tigers, and Kyle from the Jail Breakers.

Rei was the second on his team, as was Kyle, but the styles and ways of crating the blades were clearly different and spanned the great distance between the United States, and India.

The battle looked even until Kyle's blade, made of plastic began to splinter under Rei's Tiger Claw Attack. It only took ten seconds for the blade to be reduced to a pile of plastic, with a metal weight disk.

Rei slid into the dish without looking at Kyle and picked up his blade as well as the plastic pile that had been Kyle's blade. Then Rei climbed out of the dish and pocket his blade.

The little plastic pile Rei then took over to Kyle and then placed it in his blade pouch. Rei said something to Kyle in quiet tones, then stood up, and strode offstage, Mariah following.

Then everyone piled out of the hall in search of lunch. There was some talk, but not much. Everyone was quietly reflecting.

Kaie stayed in her room all afternoon. She just sat there looking at the ceiling. She had no idea how six hours had passed when Max knocked on her door, telling her that it was time for dinner and that Judy wanted them in the entrance hall in fifteen minutes, looking presentable, in casual wear, and not like they were bladers.

Max was answered by a quite, "OK."

Max stood with his hand just resting on the door, listening to see if she would actually get up. Max heard a mattress creek, then footsteps shuffling inside. Max looked at the ground, then turned and went to change himself.

They met in the entrance dressed as an average teen would. Max wore long silver and blue shorts, with a blue T-shirt that had flames across the bottom.

Kaie had her hair in a high ponytail, with the exception of two strands of loose hair that framed her face. She wore her red necklace and a red shirt. Kaie's jeans were neither tight nor baggy, just there.

Judy hustled them out to a waiting taxi, then told the driver to go to 'Château de vie.'

They were silent the entire ride, but during which Max got a good look at Kaie. Her eyes were slightly red, as if she had been crying, and her hair which was usually without a wispy piece, was frazzled, as if she had been lying on her bed for hours. Both of which Max knew was quite right.

Kaie looked out the window, her mind blank, her body numb. Hours had just slipped away. Kaie herself was battling the next day against Cortez, and her mind was blank. Not a word or thought in it.

Numb.

They ate dinner with Luke, who had flown from New York, for dinner, making small talk the entire time. Although Max was slightly numb, he still had the sense to finish eating slightly after Luke; Kaie had to be reminded though.

As Max looked at the said girl sitting across from him at the table, worry swelled up inside him. How would she be able to blade tomorrow is she was still like this? Max knew that if she lost she would look back on this date and know that she could have beaten him, but she hadn't because she had been missing her brother.

Max decided that he would talk to her that night.

The taxi ride back was quiet, everyone was tired. As they got out, Judy said to Max, "I need to speak with you for a moment." Kaie kept on walking, up to her room presumably, while Max spoke with his mom.

"Max I just want you to know that your father and I we really love you, and if anything happened to you we would be very upset. We think that maybe you should forfeit this battle..."

"No way mom." said Max fiercely. Judy looked at her son and saw fire in his eyes.

"I am not going to forfeit no matter what. That would be giving up, and I could never do that, not after what has happened to Chief, and Kai, and all the rest of my team. There is no way that I would abandon Kaie here all by herself. Never! I am going to fight this one out mom."

Max's eyes softened and then he said in a more controlled tone, "I love you too mom, and I love dad, but this is a battle that I am going to have to weather out.

I can see where you are coming from, but I just can't... I can't give up. There is so much at stake, and it could mean the difference between everyone getting back here safe, or not. Draciel and I are doing this one together mom. For everyone."

Judy looked at her son. Since when had he become so stubborn? But she knew that look in his eye, and nothing could change that. Judy nodded, then hugged her son, and Max did the same.

"Good night Max."

"Night Mom." And with that Max was off.

Max knocked quietly on Kaie's door. There was a garbled reply, but it sounded friendly. He opened the door to see Kaie lying on her bed staring at the ceiling.

"Hey." Max said.

Kaie said nothing.

"Kaie, I know that you can hear me."

"Hello Max."

"Much better. Now listen, you are blading tomorrow against not a very formidable opponent, Cortez. I know that you can beat him; you know that you can beat him normally, so snap out of it. I am not trying to be mean, but you are going to regret it if you don't."

Kaie rolled over and looked at him. She could feel something coming through the numbness.

Max took a breath then said, "Come on, I want to show you something."

Max opened the door and stepped out. Kaie slipped out of bed quietly, and followed. Max, seeing that she had no coat grabbed hers and gave it to her.

"We are going outside Kaie."

They walk along the road to the park in silence. Max walked into the middle of the open field and sat down. Kaie followed suit.

"Look at the sky. Isn't it pretty?"

Kaie looked up, but said nothing.

"You know, everyone is up there, somewhere. All of our team, Chief, and everyone else too. Even Kai"

Inside Kaie the fuzz melted.

She could feel Kai as if he was next to her.

_Kaie, don't give up,_ his whispering voice said. _You and Max must blade with power. I know you can do it Kaie. Don't give up. _

Kaie looked at Max, and Max was happy to see that her eyes were the proper green colour.

"Kai..."

"Did he speak to you?"

Kaie nodded.

"He is your twin. It only makes sense. You and I have a similar connection too, except that it is one way. You know how I feel."

Again, Kaie nodded.

"Are you ready to blade?" Max asked

Kaie nodded, her eyes determined, "Are you?"

Max nodded.

Max took one last look at the stars then stood up, as did Kaie.

The walk back left them both with their own thoughts. They got to their rooms and said good night.

"And Max, thank you."

Max smiled, "No problem."

Kaie nodded, then disappeared into her room.

Max looked at the door for a moment, then he too went into his room.

Both were quickly asleep.

O.O

9 pages. I was really on a roll!

So Questions of the chapter.

In your opinion what do you think of Max?

What about Kaie & Max?

After the tournament is done, should I just write the epilogue, or should I write a few chapters, or should I write a sequel?

Please Review!!!

Smoke Angel


	22. Chapter 22

Hello everyone.

I am very sorry that this chapter took so long to post, it is just that I have had a ton of assignments to do and this is a HUGE chapter – both the main characters are battling.

Reviewers

StarAngel Caelum SunSoar-

Great chapter that you just posted!! Please update. Thanx for your review, as always.

Forfirith-on-a-sugar-high-

It is not surprising I know. Anyway I am sorry that I didn't reply to you last time that you reviewed chapter 20 – I didn't see your review till I had posted 21. So you like Max too. YAY . Glad to hear that you want a sequel.

LunaRavenCroft –

Great to have your review. I am happy that you really like my story. It brightens my day!!! When is it over? Well...I think 8ish chapters before a sequel... however I am not so good at updating fast. --

Princess Jasmine-

Thank you for your review. I have done my best to incorporate your suggestions into my story, and please review this chapter. I want to know what you think.

**Day 7**

Max and Kaie were both up before dawn. Both of them simultaneously, got on their clothes, and then at the exact same time they opened their doors and stepped out into the hall.

Neither of them was surprised however. They merely nodded at each other and then headed down to the cafeteria. They grabbed their breakfast then they sat down at the table, and that was when the silence was broken.

"How are you feeling?" asked Kaie

Max looked at his cereal, then back at her. "I feel like I can do this, but...

"Yes?"

"I...what if one of us doesn't make it?"

Kaie looked at him. "Then we go on without the other. What choice do we have? If we give up our opponent will stomp all over us. That is all we can do. I'll be right back." She said pushing out her chair. She then got up from the table and headed for the washrooms.

Max looked after her, watching as she disappeared into the corridor.

"Max, earth to Max." said a familiar voice

"Hun? Oh hi Tyson, Hillary."

"So you like her?" said Tyson

"What?" Max said

"You like Kaie don't you. It is really easy to see that you do Max. I mean you are practically drooling over her"

"What? No I'm not!"

"Yes you are. Get over it. I know that you like her, even Hilary agrees."

"Leave me out of this Tyson!" Hilary said.

"Fine Hil. I know you like Kaie. Here she comes now. Tell her!"

Kaie came back to the table to see Tyson whispering to Max, and could tell, even from a distance that Max was blushing. Hilary looked like she was fed up with Tyson, but then again that wasn't all that unusual.

"Hello Tyson." Kaie said politely.

"Hello Kaie. Max has something he wants to say."

"What! No I don't."

"Yes you do." Tyson said

"Um," Max said, "Good luck in your battle today..."

Kaie looked at the pair of them and then at Hilary before answering. "Thanks Max. Are you going to train at the park today, until your battle?"

Max nodded, glad for the topic change. Kaie was good with that. She could see that he was uncomfortable and, like Kai, would change the direction of the conversation.

Tyson sighed. "I tried Max. Get over it. Hil and I are going to be in the practice arena after breakfast, preparing for her match, so I guess that I will see you both later."

Tyson left the table, followed by Hilary, to the food line up.

"Ready?" asked Kaie

Max nodded.

"Then let's go."

Max followed Kaie on the way to the arena, deep in thought. Did he really like Kaie? The answer was of course obvious, yet he felt as if he was just realizing it.

Yes, he did and he had since she had beat up Drake at school. She had saved him, because, had Max been alone he would have just weathered it out, and pinned it up inside him.

She was like that too, but with a twist. She had a limit to what she could take before she exploded, where as Max would take what he was given, then taunt them later own with his blading powers.

Max felt very close to her, because she was different, and yet also the same. She had an evil grandfather, a twin as well as a black history, unlike Max, but she also had felt the pain of betrayal, as he had when his best friend stole his mother's rock, and she also knew what it was like to be looked upon as if you were scum, as he did.

Max had liked her because she looked like she could hold her own, but in fact she needed someone. As well Max had found that although she didn't look that way, she actually did need someone that she could talk to and share her thoughts with.

Max realized, truly, that he loved her. That he cared for her.

And that was something Max had never felt for anyone, ever.

Kaie, walked ahead of him, her mind on the blade practice ahead. Had she been asked what she thought of Max she would have said, aloud, that she liked him as a friend, but her 'little voice' which she shut out would most likely have said differently.

Kaie launched her blade, and it hit the swing blasting it into the air, spinning it around and around the top bar until the seat was an inch below the support bar.

Max shook his head. That was Kaie for you, macho on the outside, quiet on the inside.

Not to be outdone Max, too, launched his blade, aiming it for the sand under the swing. His blade however created a tidal wave of sand, forcing the swing into the sky. When the wave subsided the swing was also on top of the bar, but the chains hung down.

They looked at each other, and then without words they launched their blades and undid the swings, Kaie by launching her blade on top of the bar, then getting it to push the chains off, Max by creating a tidal wave in the opposite direction.

The swings swung slowly, then their blades bounced into the sand and then over to their respectful owners. Kaie and Max both looked beyond the swings to the vacant blade dishes.

Both of them silently walked over to the dishes, and Kaie bent down to inspect the dish. No one had battled here for days, there were no recent chips. Someone had practiced here a few days prior, but no battles. Kaie stood up slowly, and she could feel her blade very consciously in her pocket.

It was a grim reminder, of how the entire world was watching, and how the hero that they needed must be found soon. There were many lives, the majority of them young, at stake.

Max knew exactly what she was thinking.

"Kaie, it is not over yet. We are still here." He said quietly, coming up behind her, placing his left hand gently on her right shoulder. Now that Max knew what she meant to him, he wanted her by his side.

Kaie felt the hand, and felt also the comfort that Max was offering. He had been so nice to her, he had got her the position on the team, he had been there when she found out that Kai was her brother, he had put her head back together after Kai had lost, and he had stood by her since day one.

_Give him a chance_ her instincts said. _He won't hurt you._

Kaie accepted the comfort and put her left hand, which was gloved, on his bare one. "Yes, we are still here." she replied, then looking to the sky as if to proclaim it, she said, "And neither of us has given up!"

They walked back side by side, lost in their own strategies. They arrived back to hear the PA system blare, "Will the bladers Créa, George, Mariah, Ryan, Tala, and Hillary please report to the marshalling area and will their teams please go to their respective dressing rooms."

Both Max and Kaie reached their front row balcony seats quickly. This, Max thought, might be the last time that I see these guys. Don't think that! yelled a voice to him, You can do it!

Max smiled slightly.

"Welcome every one to day 7 of the Beyblade American tournament. Please welcome Créa from the Rashua Fighters and George from the Phantoms. Both of them are the captains of their teams so this should be quite a match. Are both of you ready?"

Two nods.

Then let's get this show on the road. Bladers ready...3...2...1...Let it Rip!"

-

The match was indeed eventful. Neither of them was willing to give an inch, each was blading in a winner-take-all situation. Both were captains of their team and felt that if they lost then all their team mates would look down on them, and neither was about to let that happen.

In the end all it amounted to was who had put in the most time practicing. Créa had spent every living moment blading, while George was slightly less dedicated, thus Créa won.

The next match was between Mariah of the White Tigers, and Ryan of the Phantoms. Mariah was clearly the favourite since she was 'the girl'. Rei was the only one there cheering her on, as he had battled the day before and looked a little worse for wear. Just as Mariah was about to go on Rei grabbed her hand and looked at her closely and whispered something to her. She smiled and nodded.

Then she hugged him, tears falling gently down her cheeks. With a gentle hand he wiped them off and whispered something to her. They let go and Rei nodded to her. And Mariah nodded back.

Mariah stepped up to the edge of the stadium, facing Ryan.

Ryan too was fighting for someone, but for him it was his entire team all who lay in the Other World. He was the last one left, and the captain

Mariah took on last look at Rei and then looked at the referee and waited for the signal.

3-2-1 LET IT RIP

Both launched with a fierce power that was unmatchable to any other launch that they had ever done. There was something burning inside both of them– love. Mariah for Rei, Ryan for his team mates, which all were in the other world as was his brother.

The blades bashed, and flew around the stadium multiple times, shattering everything in sight. Soon both blades were in fairly bad condition, but they kept going. They couldn't let up. Both blades crashed, creating a huge cloud of smoke.

The entire stadium as if in slow motion both blades hit the stadium and stopped spinning. Mariah locked eyes with Ryan and then both fell to the ground in the same instant.

"No!" yelled Rei and ran to Mariah

Ryan slumped down, all alone in his last two minutes in this world.

"Rei..."

"Yes Mariah."

"Make sure that both of us get our blades. I...have this feeling that we will need them."

"I will."

"Thank you Rei. I'm glad that some cares. Rei promise me...that you will fight hard."

"Of course!"

"And Rei. I'm sorry I was not a better blader...it's just that..."

"You did your best Mariah. What more could I ask for?"

"Rei...promise me that you will remember..."

"Yes..."

Mariah looked at him, her eyes fading.

"Remember me."

Rei looked at her, and a tear fell from his eye onto Mariah's face.

"I will Mariah."

Mariah smiled and was gone.

"I...love you." Rei whispered and held her to his chest, his bangs covering his face as well as Mariah's.

The medical officials gently took Mariah away, but Rei just sat there, then after about thirty seconds Max stood up, then jumped over the railing and then after landing walked over to Rei.

Kaie understood and then followed suit.

Both of them tried to help Rei up and off to the dressing rooms, but he wouldn't move. "Back off." He said quietly.

Max and Kaie stepped away as he rose, and walked over to the dish. Jumping cat-like into the dish he grabbed both Mariah's and Ryan's blades and then jumped out of the dish and walked out of the arena, Kaie and Max followed behind.

There they found Rei's sensei who Rei walked right past without acknowledging him. Then as he left, Tala entered the room, the sole remaining member of the Demolition boys.

Tala looked weary, but none the less he looked at Max and Kaie with utter dislike. "What are you doing in here?"

Max stepped in front of Kaie and answered Tala, "We were helping out Rei."

Tala smirked at Max's protectivenes. "He heartbroken? His little kitten gone?"

Kaie stopped Max from hitting Tala across the face.

Kaie looked at Tala and said, "I would have let Max punch you but my brother probably wouldn't appreciate you and Max getting into a fight. And I know for a fact that if your heart wasn't so cold you would understand. I know Kai would understand."

Then Kaie pulled Max out of the room.

Tala stood there, her words echoing in his head. _I know Kai would understand_. Kai, understand?

Since when was Kai more sensitive than him? He had been the one after all that had forced them to train for hours on end. Tala sighed. It wasn't his fault that he had been genetically engineered to be the way that he was. He had few emotions because that was the way they had created him. Tala felt exhaustion seep back into him.

Meanwhile Tyson and Hillary were arguing on what strategy to use to defeat Tala. Hillary said that she should bide her time and see what Tala was capable of, while Tyson thought that it would be better to attack head on.

In the end Hilary pointed out that it was her blading, and at that Tyson caught the hint.

"If that is how you want to do it, then do it that way. I'm just letting you know that I have bladed Tala quite a few times now and I know that he likes to make his move quickly." And then Tyson had left.

After he had left Hilary realised that maybe she really should listen to Tyson, after all he did have more experience. If only he wasn't such a hot head...

Max and Kaie went to the warm up arena, to get Max prepared for his battle against Milo the third on the Smoke Screens. Max never had really thought that any last minute preparation was useful so he positioned himself in front of the big screen and motioned for Kaie to sit next to him.

Together they watched Tala emerge, the sole remainder of the team, and on the other side they watched Tyson and Hilary walk out. Just as Hilary was about to walk out Tyson yelled for her to come back.

Hilary walked over to him and then Tyson said, "Hilary good luck. I believe in you, and so does everyone else out there. I am here to back you up."

Hilary smiled. "I'm sorry that I yelled at you earlier. You are probably right, so I'll attack quickly." But then as Tyson smirked she added,

"There is a first time for everything." And smiling she ran up to the stadium.

"And Hilary has entered the dish." Yelled the ref. "Are you both ready?" his answer came in the form of two nods. "3-2-1- LET IT RIP"

Both of them let their blades fly with a huge launch sending them into the dish smoking. Tala was surprised that a girl had that much power, especially without a bit beast, but it didn't faze him. He was better than any other blader.

"Wolberg, arise! Fury attack." Tala's bitbeast rose high into the air, then slammed into the dish below, crushing Hilary's blade underneath. Hilary had no time to react and her blade was lost in the pile of rubble. Hilary knew that she was not going to make it.

"Tyson." She yelled over her sholder, as she began to slip away. "Don't forget me. Fight...for...me." Hilary struggled to get the last words out.

"Nooooooo!" Tyson yelled and he dashed to the dish, somehow managing to catch Hilary before she fell to the ground.

Tala watched them with a queer sadness. He wished that someone would be there for him when he went down, if there even was a blader that was strong enough. But as Tala turned and walked back to the change room he knew in his dark heart that he would be alone in that last battle.

Hilary's eyes were closed and she was a limp as a rag doll. Tyson looked at her with tears streaming down his face. "Hilary...I am alone now...I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I'll fight for you...and everyone else."

The medics pried Tyson off of Hilary's body and wheeled her away. Tyson then sliped into the dish and dug around for Hilary's blade.

All he found though was a few fragments and her empty bit piece. Eyes shadowed, he walked off, presumably to the hospital wing to return Hilary's blade.

Kaie and Max meanwhile stood in the wings, Max doing last minute training before he went on and faced Milo, the third on the Smoke Screens.

Both were quiet as Tyson walked silently past them. Max wanted to say something, but thought better of it and put his hand on Tyson's shoulder as he passed. Tyson merely kept walking, and took no notice.

Max and Kaie walked on, blinded by the bright lights. Max walked doing his best to look at the dish as it was less bright, and Kaie walking blindly to the 'dugout' where the members of the team sat.

"Bladers are you ready?"

There were two nods, one from Max, the other from a tall lanky boy, with brown hair and glasses, whom Kaie assumed was Milo.

"Let it Rip!"

Both blades flew into the stadium with a furious force. Both of these bladders still had one team member left; Max obviously had Kaie and Milo had the captain, Ben to back him up.

Milo had a headset on as did Ben and every so often one of them would say something.

Max studied Milo's blade carefully. It was an attack blade, modeled after Dragoon, and by the looks of it there was a bit beast inside the blade. Milo and Max however were both being very cautious, just studying each other.

Then Max remembered something that he had been working on. Max crossed his fingers that this would work.

"Draciel, lightening attack" Max yelled.

However, nothing happened, except that Max's blade wobbled more.

"What kind of attack was that?" asked Milo "All you did was make your blade more wobbly."

Max just looked bewildered.

"Dragernon, attack with scorching wind."

The hurricane came towards Max, but he had other plans.

"Not today Milo. Draciel, attack with Water's villain."

Then a torrent of water poured out of Max's blade, all of it charged with electricity. Out of the water came Draciel. Draciel took Dragernon's shoulders and pushed him to the ground.

The hurricane stopped and under all of the water so did Milo's blade.

"Milo!" yelled Ben, as he swayed. Ben reached Milo only after he lay slumped on the ground.

Max put out his hand and Draciel flew into it. The water in the dish disappeared just as fast as it had appeared. Max scrambled into the camp dish and picked up Milo's blade then hopped out closer to Milo.

As Max put Milo's blade into his hand he whispered to Ben, "He put up a good fight."

Ben just nodded, then said, "Good acting. Milo thought that your attack actually had failed. He didn't believe me when I said it was a trap. The win was defiantly yours, you earned it."

Max, his eyes shadowed, spoke in a quite, yet harsh voice. "Are you saying that because I lied, Milo lost?"

"No." Ben said calmly. "I am simply saying that because you are a good actor Milo lost." And with that Ben left with the paramedics that were taking his last team member away.

Max walked back to the change room, his heart and mind unsure.

Kaie knew what Max was thinking. "Max it is okay. That was a good strategy. Milo just inferred that something had gone wrong."

Max said nothing, just walked out the door and presumably to the training arena so that Kaie could warm up.

Kaie sighed and followed.

Max was in the arena sitting in front of the TV when Kaie walked in. She noticed that his eyes were slightly red, and his overall attitude was one of sorrow.

That Kaie could understand.

This tournament was a life or death competition so far. If you weren't good enough you were transferred to another world.

Kaie launched her blade into the dish checking it for any problems. Everything was fine so after letting it spin out a little more she picked it up and went to the TV and stretched while watching the battle that was taking place between Guart and Devin, both captains of the Ancient Swords, and Jail breakers respectively.

Both bladers stepped fearlessly up to the dish, powerful blades in hand, bit beasts protecting them.

They launched with a force strong enough to pierce glass. Thus it was fortunate that the dish was not made of glass.

The blades flew at each other, neither one willing to give. It was a terrifying game of tug of war. Each blader gritted their teeth and ordered their bit beast to attack. Both rose majestically and began lashing one way and another.

Everyone knew that this was going to be a close one. In the end all it would come down to was endurance, an area which Devin excelled in. It was evident that Guart was beginning to tire, but his determination to win did it's best to outweigh that.

In the end however there was a winner. Guart's blade just stopped spinning, his eyes clouded over and he was lost.

Simply lost.

Devin picked himself up wearily, and began to descend down the stairs. However before he reached the bottom he fainted, and aids rushed to help him. In the end he had to be assisted out.

At this point Cortez – Kaie's opponent, ran into the arena, to the stretcher that held his fallen captain. Kaie knew that he had been training, and had probably been so shocked that he couldn't move, attributing to the fact he was so late.

It was with shadowed eyes that he returned to the dish. Stepping into the dish and sliding down he grabbed his captain's blade. He bent down holding the blade close to his chest, his long brown hair hiding his face. Then standing slowly he climbed out of the dish and ran to his captain and whispering to him he put his blade into his case.

Then after bowing slightly to him as they wheeled him away, he returned to the dish, eyes still shadowed.

And so it was Kaie and Cortez, a fourth from the All-Starz and a second from the Ancient Swords.

Kaie, seeing over the monitor that Cortez was ready for battle, looked at Max, and then nodded, showing that she too was ready for the battle. Max followed her out to the marshalling area, the corridor before you got into the arena, and put his hand gently on her shoulder. Kaie turned and looked at him.

Max blushed slightly, and was about to speak when the PA blared that it was time for them to enter. Kaie gave him a questioning look; Max just smiled and whispered a hoarse "Good Luck." Kaie nodded, and then walked proudly into the arena.

Max shook his head, pushing away unwanted emotions, and entered the arena.

Kaie looked at Cortez, surveying him. It was evident that he was full of sadness, and determination to make up for his captain.

Emotion, Kaie knew could be both good and bad, depending on how you used it.

The analyses that Judy had given her on Cortez had shown him to be a very social person, however as a blader he was not all that experienced. As he was a social person the loss of a friend would hit him hard and would magnify his will to win, however it would also make him more reckless. And since he was not incredibly experienced it would make his moves very unpredictable.

Bringing Kaie back to the problem at hand. If he was unpredictable then he would not necessarily launch in the same fashion that he usually did. Meaning that Kaie would not know exactly where he would launch making it difficult to take him out in mid-air.

Kaie decided as she readied her blade for launching that she would counter-launch according to how he normally launched, except a little more to the left – as the right was his weak side.

3-2-1- LET IT RIP

Kaie launched with all her strength at the target area, hoping that it would work.

It most defiantly didn't.

Cortez was so determined to avenge the loss of his captain that he launched in a totally different way and direction. It was lucky for him that he had little control over his emotions and that he hadn't been blading since he was little.

Kaie on the other hand did not have luck on her side. Her blade hit, full force, the edge of the dish, and rebounded into the dish. Her blade was very weak, barely managing to keep spinning.

Max watch in horror as this occurred. Kaie might not make it.

Kaie's mind frantically looked for ways out, and in the process created horrific visions. Kaie shook them out of her head and did her best to keep her cool and find a solution.

Cortez was surprised that she had missed launching into the dish so badly. She had gotten this far and she couldn't even launch into the dish? No matter, he thought, after all she is just a girl. Cortez prepared to attack.

Kaie knew it wouldn't be long before Cortez attacked so she moved away from the destroyed portion of the dish and moved in to a defensive position that Max had taught her. If she was attacked in this position then their blade would bounce off, however the position would weaken every time, and if done incorrectly you could loose part of your blade. Kaie had to be careful to ensure that nothing like that happened.

Cortez attacked furiously, pushing Kaie back. Her blade was fending it off but she knew it couldn't do this forever.

Kaie also knew that without a bit beast she would be in major trouble. Cortez had a bit beast, and although he hadn't told it to emerge yet Kaie knew that he was using it to control his blade.

While Cortez continued his onslaught Kaie tried to talk to Blue Dranzer. To her surprise, he answered her call.

"I need help," she thought at her blade. "Can you emerge?"

"No" Dranser replied.

"Can you control the blade?"

"Do you want me to?"

"That would be nice."

"OK, I'll control the blade."

Then Kaie focused back at the battle, and knew she had precious little time left.

"TÑii– Ð½ÐÐ¿ÐÐ´ÐµÐ½Ð¸Ðµ" Kaie yelled. "ÐÐ¾Ð»ÑÐ±Ð¾ Ð¿Ð¾Ð¶ÐÑ"

Everyone in the arena looked at her deeply confused. What had she just said?

Kaie's blade flew at Cortez, knocking it around.

Max knew that Kaie was speaking Russian, but he also knew that she was in such a panic right now she probably didn't even realise it.

_Tri- attack" Kaie had yelled. "Blue Fire."_ Kaie looked at Cortez, and saw that he looked surprised. She didn't care, she was going to win this.

Then remembering something that Kai had done with his bit beast she yelled "Ð¡Ð¾ÐµÐ´Ð¸Ð½ÐµÐ½Ð¸Ðµ Ð´ÑÑÐ¸" _"Link Souls"_

Kaie felt as if she was her blade, every move that she made, her blade made. She dodged Cortez's attack, the whirled around to face him, then sliced at him with her hands.

Now both blades were exhausted, and both bladders were waiting for the other to make their move.

Coretez was the first to break and ordered his bit beast to emerge. "Angelinema, emerge and conquer this blade."

Kaie crouched, and her blade too went into a defensive position. Kaie knew that if she moved wrongly then she would total her blade, if she made the right move then she could win the battle.

His blade flew at her. She crouched lower. Then he slamed into her, and Kaie despite the pain in her body, stood up, pushing this enormous force, up.

Cortez's blade caught on her's and flew up into the air, then hit the side of the dish, then after tense seconds the blade slid into the dish, but stopped spinning. On the opposite side of the dish Cortez collapsed and the parametics were upon him.

Kaie was in so much pain that she collapsed, and her blade stopped spinning. Her heart was pounding. She could distantly hear Max, yelling something, but that didn't matter.

Willing herself up she slid painfully into the dish and retrieved both blades. Kaie staggered up and out of the dish and then stumbled over to Cortez and put his blade into his unmoving hand and said quietly, "Good luck, you were a worthy opponent."

Then Kaie felt a pair of hands grab her as she fell to the ground. Everything went dark.

"Kaie!" Max yelled as she slid into the dish.

"Don't do that! You will kill yourself."

Max had seen this all once before and although he had not understood a word that she was saying he knew what was happening.

Kaie hadn't realised it, but when she had linked with her blade she had inadvertently linked her soul to it. It, unknown to her, was an incredibly risky move, as every hit cut your soul, or spirit, and the only way to stop it from doing that was to be immune to pain, like all those who had trained in Bio-volt.

While Kaie was able to handle pain very well, her body was not used to healing quickly, as a soul had to be healed. Max knew all about this from Kai himself. He told them, after Tyson had tried it, that if they ever tried it they would bleed from it. Tyson was lucky that he had not been blading anyone at the time, or he would have died. As it was, he had been unconscious for a while, as he had hit a metal pole with his blade.

"You will not bleed physically," Kai had said, "but your soul, will pay the price, and it is a much worse pain, because it is very hard to make it go away."

Max grabbed her as she fainted and she fell into what Kai had called, "Fainter's World", a black abyss, where time did not pass, where your mind went while your body healed. You could not leave until you body was cured.

Max supported Kaie while the paramedics looked for another stretcher to carry her on.

Everyone in the audience was confused. Hadn't Kaie won?

Then, as if by magic, Max felt her stir. He turned her so that she lay on the ground, yet her face was pointed at him.

Kaie's blade was glowing right through her pocket. It was a blue light that Max could see spreading throughout her entire body, and on her head made marks similar to Kai's. Then as quickly as it had happened it stopped and Kaie slowly opened her eyes.

"Kaie." said Max, looking relieved.

"Did I faint?" she asked quietly

Max nodded.

"Can we go back to my room? I think I can walk."

Max nodded again and helped her to her feet. It was evident while she may be conscious she was most defiantly not fully aware of her surroundings.

As soon as they reached the hallway in which they had come out of Kaie completely collapsed. Breathing hard on her hands and knees, she could feel sweat dripping off her face. Max put his hand on her shoulder, his eyes very concerned.

"Kaie, you all right?"

"Just give me a minute" she replied

Kaie attempted to stand, but her knees collapsed. Max caught her before she hit the ground.

"Sit still. I'll carry you upstairs."

"No, I'll stand." She said and attempted to get up, but failed.

Max picked her up, and carried her, despite her frequent and loud protests, to the team's elevator that took them to their main floor. From there Kaie, helped a lot by Max, made it to the other elevator.

Once in the elevator, Kaie fell onto her hands and knees again. She was in great pain, yet there were no marks on her body.

Max read her thoughts, and said, "I'll explain upstairs."

They made it to Kaie's room, and she flopped onto her bed. "Explain."

"First of all, what were you saying while you were blading?"

Kaie gave him a funny look. "What do you mean?"

"You spoke Russian while you were blading. I think it was because you were so...distressed, although that maybe too strong a word...you lapsed into your native tongue, which happens to be Russian."

Kaie looked at him, her eyes wind. "You're kidding, right."

Max shook his head.

Kaie sighed. This day had gone from bad to worse.

"I yelled, 'Tri-attack blue fire', and then I yelled 'link souls'"

Max nodded. "I didn't know what had happened that first time, but what you said the second time defiantly did this to you."

And Max explained what Tyson had done, and what Kai had said, and then how her blade had woken her up.

"Why did it though?" she asked.

Max thought for a moment. "What if your bit beast brought you back from Fainter's world because it thought that it might draw you into the Other World?"

Kaie nodded. "Maybe."

Then she closed her eyes. Max got up to leave, but Kaie opened her eyes again.

"Max..."

"Yes?"

"Can you...I mean...would you mind...staying...just in case something happens."

Max shook his head. "I'll go grab a book, then I'll be back."

"Thank...you." Kaie said and she drifted off to sleep.

Max returned with three books, and a pillow and sat on her bed. He put the pillow behind his back and read his books, glancing up occasionally to look at Kaie.

Judy knocked on Kaie's door at around seven o'clock.

"Come in." Max said quietly.

Judy came in, and was not surprised to see them both in here. The two of them had gotten very close, and Judy had not interfered because she trusted them both to be responsible.

"Kaie is very tired after her battle today." Max said

Judy looked surprised. "I saw what happened, but she looked okay. What happened?"

"Well, she used an attack that Kai uses, but only those trained at Bio-Volt are unaffected by it. Anyone else who tries to use that attack are badly injured. Internally, that is."

Judy nodded. She knew very well that all who had been trained by bio-colt were a different breed of bladers.

"The only reason that Kaie didn't die was that she has a high pain tolerance, and her bit beast saved her." Max said "and her brother was a soldier" he muttered.

Judy looked at her watch, then said "Mr. Dickinson wants you and Kaie in his office in fifteen minutes."

Max nodded

Judy smiled, then said, "Good job today Max. You made me proud." Then after a squeeze on the shoulders she left.

Max smiled. His mom rarely praised him like that.

So he had fifteen minutes to wake Kaie up.

He decided that the most effective way would be cold water, so he got a cloth from the bathroom and put it on her head. She opened her eyes immediately, and looked up into Max's grinning face. She muttered to herself then asked why he had woken her up.

"We have to go to Mr.D's"

Kaie nodded and stepped out of bed, falling on her face.

Max helped her up and to the door. Kaie normally would have yelled, but she had practically no energy, so it was probably better to wait and use her small amount of strength only when absolutely necessary.

The pair made their way to the top floor where all the administrative offices were. Before they went in Kaie stepped away from Max and walked on her own then knocked on the door. Mr.D answered and ushered them inside. Kaie immediately sat in a chair once inside.

"Now." He said sitting again behind his desk. "I believe everyone is here.

So we have...

Kaie and Max from the All-Starz

Rage and Might from the Blood knights

Tala from the Demolition Boys

Devin from the Jail Breakers

Tyson from the Raiders

Créa from the Rashua Fighters

Ben from the Smoke Screens

And

Rei from the White Tigers

"Did I miss anyone."

There was silence.

"Good now the matching, will be randomly drawn. So..." he said putting his hand into the box.

"Ben, will you please draw your partner."

Ben nodded and stepped up to the box which held the names.

"Devin."

Mr. Dickinson nodded and typed it into his computer, then he reached into the container again and pulled out another piece of paper.

"Rei will you please draw."

"Rage." He said

Mr.D recoded that then pulled out Tyson's name.

"Tala." He said

Mr. D recorded and drew.

"Kaie."

Kaie did her best to walk without pain as she made her way to the box.

"Créa." She said then went back to her chair, and did her best to gracefully collapse into it.

Mr.D recorded that then said, "So that leaves Max and Might."

Max nodded.

"Now all of you have three days to prepare for this next battle. I would recommend that you take tomorrow off, as you have all been working very hard. You may go."

All the bladders went out, Max and Kaie last. They got to the elevator and got in, Max making sure Kaie had a support and that he was near her in case she fainted. They got off on their floor – they were luckily the only ones on the floor – and Kaie practically collapsed as soon as the elevator doors shut. Max grabbed her and helped her to sit and catch her breath. After a few minutes he helped her up and they made their way to her room.

Max helped her onto her bed and sat down, when Judy came in.

"I have a little assignment for you two. In case one of you does not make it through the next level I think that it would be beneficial if you each took one of these boxes and filled it with anything you want, for the other person to open, if you don't win. So here are the boxes, and I would like you both to fill them in secrecy tomorrow and then tell me where they are so that I can tell your team mate if necessary."

Then with a little nod she left the two of them with the boxes. Neither of them said anything for a while, but then Max spoke.

"I think that it is a good idea. What about you?"

Kaie nodded.

Max looked at her and could tell that she wanted to sleep.

"I'll leave you to sleep."

Kaie looked at her hands, then nodded. "Just if I yell or anything, or if for some odd reason you wake up in the middle of the night, will you come here, and make sure that I am still alive."

Max nodded. "Of course"

Kaie smiled. "Thanks."

Max smiled as well. "Good night."

Max heard a quiet good night as he shut the door to her room. Now he knew he was in love with Kaie.

Oh well. Maybe it was destined to be that way. It was going to make it very hard to let her go if anything happened to her though.

He decided that he would cross that bridge when he came to it.

-

-

-

Done!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

That was a bloody long chapter – 21 pages!!!!!!!!!! That is twice the size of everything else I have written!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Anyway Please R&R

What will happen next do you think?

Is Kaie portrayed as 'weak' in this one?

Anything else?

R&R – Thanx

Smoke Angel


	23. Chapter 23

Hello all -

Sorry about the long time for updating, but I have had tons of homework --

Oh and I re-uploaded all of the chapters because I realized that I had made a huge plot error -- What can I say – I started this story two years ago and I have trouble remembering everything. Anyway, so I realized why it was so obvious that Kaie had a twin – I had said that she had one in one of the opening chapters! bangs head on wall

Anyway…

Reviewers,

shamanchaos34 – it's great to have a new reviewer. It is great to have someone who likes my stories. .

Forfith: The dark angel – nice name! Anyway, thank you for answering my questions. Glad you liked it

LunaRavenCroft – Thanks for your review. You glad to know that you like Mariah and Hillary. That means that I'm not alone in that aspect at least.

**Day 8**

Max woke up at three in the morning for what he thought was apparently no reason. As he stepped out of bed he realized that the reason was that he had to go to the bathroom. He got out of bed and walked as quietly as possible to the bathroom.

After finishing he was about to go back to sleep when he remembered that Kaie had asked him to come and check on her if he was awake. So he got up again and went to check on her, grabbing his flashlight

Looking in she looked fine, she wasn't moving or anything, but he decided to take a closer look, just in case.

Max shone his light on her and was surprised to see that there was a look of absolute terror on her face, and that it was covered in sweat. Max ran to her bathroom and grabbed a face cloth and covered it in cold water, then ran back to her bed and put the cloth on her forehead.

Kaie didn't move or make any noise, which disturbed Max.

"Kaie," he said, "wake up! Wake up. Kaie come on."

Kaie's eyes then bolted open and she sat up, gasped for air.

"Calm down Kaie. You are all right. Shhhhh…You are all right."

Kaie continued to gasp for air, but with Max's soothing voice she eventually calmed down and regained control of herself.

"What did you dream?" Max asked quietly.

Kaie looked at the wall, but didn't see it. "I dreamed that I was paralyzed. That I had woken up, and everything was fine except that I couldn't move. I couldn't talk, or move, and everyone that I knew was around me and I could hear them and understand what they were saying, but there was nothing that I could do.

I knew that I had wanted to win so badly, I had resorted to such a drastic measure that I could no longer move. Yet I heard a voice, which was calling me, so I closed my eyes, then I was here and it was dark."

Kaie closed her eyes. Max put the wet cloth down and sat on the edge of Kaie's bed, and put his hand on her shoulder.

He did not need to say a word because Kaie knew what he was trying to say.

"How did you know that you would have a nightmare?" Max asked.

Kaie kept her eyes closed and answered. "When I fainted I could hear voices' all around me, some yelling from a distance, others whispering in my ear, all were the same volume. And all of them were telling me to be wary. They told me to be on guard, and there was a light all around me. It was a purplish pink colour.

I figured that since we have a link that maybe you would feel what ever I felt and come. That is what happened, is it not?"

Max blushed, though in the dark it was not seeable. "Actually I had to go to the bathroom. Although, if you hadn't told me to check on you last night I probably would have forgotten all that happened yesterday. I don't think very well at night."

Kaie opened her eyes. "Well, thanks anyway."

Max just nodded and was about to leave when Kaie said in a quiet voice, "Night."

"Night." Max responded and closed the door.

He set his alarm for eight-thirty as they were taking tomorrow off, not only to do their boxes but to rest as well. Max was most defiantly looking forward to sleeping in.

Max woke up to his alarm, and slammed it off. Drat. He was still tired, but regardless he got up and dressed, then pondered what to put in his box. His stomach growled loudly and Max decided to worry about that after breakfast.

He went to Kaie's room to wake her up, but to his surprise when he entered she was tidying up her room.

"Are you feeling okay?" he asked

Kaie nodded. "I am still a little sore, and I have a bit of a headache, but other than that I am fine. For starters I can walk."

Kaie swiftly threw the pillows onto the bed then came into the hallway where Max was standing and followed him downstairs to the dining hall.

Judy met them for breakfast, and explained that there was a bus route that could take them down town, and gave them the pamphlet with all the information and explained that if they did not go in some disguise then they would constantly be swamped with fans, media, as well as un-well wishers. Thus she highly recommended that they wear some form of disguise.

Then with a good luck she left, presumably to another board meeting to try and determine what to do about the tournament.

Max and Kaie decided to take the ten o'clock bus, and decided to meet there in disguise and to exit the building through the kitchen's back door.

At nine fifty a teenage boy appeared wearing baggy jeans and a hoodie, as well as skater shoes, and had chains in his pocket. He had brown eyes and had straight blond hair that was quite long, but framed his face. He walked to the bus stop and waited on the bench.

At nine fifty five a teenage girl walked into the back parking lot, and hurried off to the bus stop.

She was wearing tight blue jeans, and a white t-shirt with black sleeves. Her eyes were a dark blue, and her hair, also blue was flipped up into two buns. She pulled on a black hoodie as she reached the bus stop.

The two of them only nodded to each other as they reached the bus, and stood on the bus holding the teathers, the boy behind, as the bus made its way downtown.

When they reached the mall they nodded to each other and muttered, "See you at one in the food court."

Then they were off searching for items to fill the box.

At one, they met up and went back to the beystadium, where they were staying. Both had only small bags as they split off into separate rooms. It was now two thirty and so for the next four and a half hours they filled it not only the items that they had bought but also notes, and other things that they hoped would help the other.

At seven Judy collected the two boxes, and then together they went down for dinner, and ate in silence.

Max, after a while, said, "Do you want to practice blading for a while after dinner Kaie?"

Kaie thought for a moment then nodded, "Yea, I have to work on my bit-beasts attacks. Park?"

Max nodded.

They finished quietly then they both went to the park, and again stood before the swings. They looked at each other then at the same time they looked away and launched their blades onto the swing set.

"Dranzer!" Kaie said. Then, as if a hand closed around her neck, she couldn't breath. Max looked over and saw her swaying.

"Draciel return!" he yelled then, after catching his blade he ran over to Kaie and caught her just before she fell. Kaie went limp in his arms, and her blade fell off the swing set and fell to the ground, landing in the sand top down.

"Kaie? Kaie! Wake up!" Max said.

Nothing happened.

"Kaie!" he yelled

Then a white light appeared before him.

"Hello Max." the light said, standing just a short distance away from him and Kaie.

"Um…hi." Max replied.

"I am Siloam, the God, as it translates to in human terms, of bit beasts, and I am here to 'fill you in' as Draciel put it. Kaie's soul is very fragile currently, so fragile that when she blades it is too weak to support her-"

"Why?" Max interrupted

"Kaie was, as you know sent to another world when she was four. Traveling between two realms is very hard on your spirit, and she was very weak for the first few years that she was there.

What you do not know Max is that we brought Kaie, or rather left a copy of Kaie behind, but in doing so we had to leave part of her soul behind in order to keep her place in the other world. Traveling back to this world was quite taxing, that is why you found her passed out. Where she was found is the portal between the two worlds.

Her soul was repaired by her bitbeast and she was fine, however when she soul linked with him the reason she had so many problems was that in order for her to have a repaired soul Dranzer had to give up part of his, which in time will regenerate. Normally when you fuse there are two independent souls, but when the two of them fused there was only enough to make one soul.

When they broke apart both were incredible weak, and Kaie's soul had to be repaired by a bitbeast named Andromeah (an-DROM-oh-me-ah) and Dranzer had to be repaired by a combination of bitbeasts. However, her soul can only be repaired when she is in Fainter's land, as she is not being repaired by her own bit-beast.

That is why she fainted. Andromeah pulled her into that world her.

Max the real reason that I am here is to tell you what your job is. Between now and the next battle Kaie must battle five time – that is how much time Andromeah needs. If she doesn't battle five times then she will faint in her real battle, forfeiting the match and sending her to the Other World.

But you can only battle once every eleven hours, as Andromeah needs at least that long to recuperate. Twelve hours you undoubtedly be better, but what ever you can manage, do it.

It is your job to ensure that she battles enough to have her spirit fixed and to ensure that nothing happens to her in the process. If something happens to her body while her soul is gone her soul can not return because the body is not the one from which it left, it is not in the same 'form' if you will.

Not one single cut can be inflicted on her body, but listen closely. If you need help yell, "Steel gliders" and help will come. The enemy knows that she is weak."

Max's face took on a serious expression and he nodded. The light smiled and disappeared at the same time as Kaie's body started.

She coughed hard then opened her eyes. Which to Max's surprised were purple and slightly glazed over. Then she closed her eyes and coughed some more, and this time when she opened her eyes they were green, just as normal.

"What happened?" she asked. Her head was pounding and her blade was lying in the sand, and Max was leaning over her. "Did I faint?"

Max shook his head and told her what had happened.

Kaie was quiet for a bit, thinking. "Twelve hour from now is seven am, and then seven pm, then seven am, and seven pm, then seven am, the day of the tournament. I guess that is doable, I mean I don't battle until later right?"

Max nodded. "Both of us are in the afternoon, you are right after lunch, and I'm after that."

Kaie stood up, with some help from Max, and then said, "Let's get back. I'm tired and I'm sure that you could use an early night as well."

They walked back together in a comfortable silence. Entering through the back door they climbed up the stairs and to their rooms. Max and Kaie went into their separate rooms, and then they both set their alarms for 6 am, so they would be ready for the seven am 'battle'.

They both slept well, neither aware of greater forces battling in a world not as far a way as one might think.

Questions –

Is anything confusing?

Who should go down first Kaie or Max? (it doesn't really matter what you thing, I have already written it)

Please review

Smoke Angel


	24. Chapter 24

Sorry for the wait, but I am busy…as usual. So on to my 3 reviewers.

Princess Fey – I hope your fingers are better. Just out of curiosity why didn't you use oven mitts? You want Max to go first…Well we shall see.

Miss Inocent – Yay – you are Canadian too!!!!!! You haven't probably got to this point yet, but thanks for reading it anyway!!

LunaRavenCroft – Glad that you are honest. In retrospect I wish I hadn't made everything so confusing but I think it should start to make sense. To help everyone I did a general recap of what is going on. You want Max to go…everyone seams to be against him. .'

**Day 9**

"O.K., so explain to me again what happened." Kaie said

Max nodded, remembering back not only to what he had been told by the 'God', but from Draciel as well. "Siloam, he is the bit-beasts' 'God' and he was sent by Andromeah to tell me what was happening to you. Siloam said that when you travel between worlds you loose a small amount of your soul, parts of it drift off.

When you came here from your world you lost a lot of these parts and so in order to keep you alive Dranzer had to give you part of his own soul so you could live.

Dranzer's soul heals quite fast and is not vital to have in order to live and in about three years from when you came to this world his would be healed.

But your link attack, which worked fine in your world because there you both had a full soul, nearly killed you here.

Because your soul links with your bit-beast and when you attacked you and he were one, and when you both separated, all of his soul that he gave to you went back to him, thus knocking you out, as you had practically none. But the soul that went back to Dranzer couldn't return because his body had changed since it left, so it disappeared leaving both of you weak.

So both of you needed your souls added to/repaired. This can only be done in Fainter's world, a black part of space, if it is done by a bit beast other than your own. A bit beast named Andromeah (an-DROM-oh-me-ah) is helping you.

The spell, that is what Draciel called it, has five parts to it, in order for your soul to be healed, and it is directly linked to your blading. The five times that you blade it pulls you into the world."

Kaie nodded, then pulled out her blade. "What time is it?"

Max looked at his watch, "7:02"

Kaie looked at her blade and then taking a deep breath she launched her blade. Her blade touched the ground, but this time instead of not being able to breath, she was falling and unable to stop, unable to scream.

Max caught her body as she fell, and grabbed her blade. His senses were on full alert, completely vigilant. Draciel emerged and took a protective stance in front of Max, where he sat in the hallway.

After around four minutes Kaie bolted upright, quivering. Max looked at her, and said quietly, "Kaie?"

She was trembling, and then she fell onto the ground on all fours, facing away from Max. Tears began running down her cheeks, and falling onto the floor. Max knelt next to her, and when he realized she was crying he put his hand on her shoulder, and gently pushed her into a kneeling position facing him.

"Kaie? What happened?"

She said nothing, and the tears continued to flow. Max did what was defiantly not instinctive to most males, but for him it was. He went over to her, knelt in front of her and then pulled her into an embrace, his arms around her, her head resting on his chest.

Kaie made no sound, but the tears continued and began to soak Max's shirt, but Max did nothing except hold her tighter. Soon her tears slowed, and then stopped.

Max made another attempt at conversation, "What happened?"

Kaie closed her eyes and said, "The spell…has some side effects…at different stages…it does different things to you…makes you relive parts of your life…see…things that influence you…even if they are not things you have witnessed, they …might be things that will occur or are happening right now." Kaie paused and took a breath, not yet noticing that she was in Max's embrace.

"I saw my father killing my mother…from his perspective…and hers…I felt her death…in my body…and then I saw Voltaire's perspective…and he didn't care at all…and then…then…I saw…my father being murdered…he was killed…attempting to get into Voltaire's mansion…for revenge…but…he was tortured…to…to…death."

Max held her tighter to his body, and said nothing. After all what could he say? Kaie then realized that Max was holding her, and she did her best to hide the resulting blush. Then she said quietly, "Let's go have breakfast. Your mom will wonder where we got to."

Max let go of her and helped her up, as she was a little shaky on her feet, but by the time they got to the elevator she was walking normally.

Breakfast was eaten in silence, broken only by the clinking of cutlery on the plates. Max then realized that his mom knew nothing of what was going on. Then, looking across at Kaie he decided that maybe this was one of those thing better left unsaid.

Max was then struck with a horrible thought. If Kaie couldn't blade then how was she going to practice?

Then as soon as the thought came up, a solution came to him.

"Mom?"

"Yes Max?"

"Is the AIBS running?"

"Yes, Max. Do you want to use it?"

"Yes please…actually Kaie and I both want to try it." Kaie did her best not to choke on her juice

"Sure. It is set up in the basement in number B08."

"Thanks mom."

"I just hope it helps."

Max led Kaie to the elevator and as soon as there were inside Kaie said, "Okay spit it out. What is an AIBS? And what on earth are we doing with it. You know that I can't blade!"

"An AIBS is an Artificial Intelligence Beyblading simulator. You use it to practice without a blade – you have a virtual blade instead. All you do is program in your blades code, put on the sensors and helmets and then you can virtually blade anyone."

The elevator doors then opened and Max led them down the dank hallway till they came to B08. The room was lit only by a solitary computer screen. Max flicked on a light, causing Kaie to take a sharp intake of breath.

The room was huge with hundreds of computer monitors, and in the middle of the chaos of wires and hard drives there was a glass container that looked like a gazebo with only a small gold knob.

"Welcome to the AIBS." Max said. "My mom had it installed a few months ago so that we could analyze and then blade other virtual opponents. This is still just a pilot project and that is the reason that it is here and why she let us use it."

Kaie said nothing, just gazed around the room as Max pulled out a three huge books, each about twice times the size of an ordinary phone book.

"Now you have to find your blade numbers in here and put them into the computer." Max said "Starting with your attack ring. Look at the shape of the outside edge of the attack ring and see which one is closest to yours."

Kaie looked for a while then said, "L is the closest."

Max nodded, typed that in and then said, "Are there any holes on the bottom of your blade, and if so how many and which shape are they?"

Kaie looked at her blade and said, "15 holes and they look like A."

Max typed that in too. "How many of the selected blade type are there?"

"2"

"Are there any other blades on the attack ring?"

"Yes."

"What does it look like?"

"F"

"Is the space between the two blades equal?"

"No"

What do the spaces look like?"

"AAC and FGQ"

"Do you have a standard bit-beast holder?"

"Yes."

Max sighed. "One third done. Weight disk and base to go." He said as he pushed one book out of the way and opened another."

In the end the screen of the computer looked like this:

**Attack ring corresponding sequence: **L15A2YFN-AAC-FGQY

**Weight disk corresponding sequence:** M8B(SH)AKEN164Y

**Base corresponding sequence:** C4DP1.34534/DIV/OFFSET/YU

Max pressed the submit button and an ERROR: 23953402-1 message appeared. Max sighed and pulled out a thick hardcover manual from under the desk. After a few moments he said, "Is your weight disk protrude from your blade? I mean does it do all the attacking rather that your attack ring?"

Kaie nodded. Max raised his eyebrows and then typed C into the computer telling it to continue. After that it took five minutes to load then said it was ready.

Kaie was strapped up and ready to go. Max put the helmet on and pointed out the red button that terminated the simulation if there was a problem.

Max ran back to the controls and started the simulation, viewing everything that was going on from the position of the opponent.

Kaie understood everything fairly easily and battled her first opponent with relative ease, although what she found hardest was figuring out the goggle things that were in her helmet. They had green lenses and acted like goggles that a sniper would use, as they kept locking on to moving targets.

Kaie battled till she was defeated and then changed places with Max who reprogrammed himself in. Kaie found it to be more entertaining watching someone else than blading herself.

The day passed in a whir, and soon it was 6:55, and they stood in the hallway outside their rooms, with the floor's main doorway locked and Kaie was taking deep breaths before preparing to launch her blade.

"Ready?" Max asked

"No, but I have to do it sooner or later. This is only the second of five and if I want to have any hope of blading properly then I am going to have to do this." Then she closed her eyes and launched her blade, and felt as is she was being pulled upwards and she stayed standing up. Max stood with his hands around her ready to catch her should she fall.

Four minutes passed and Kaie woke up, still standing.

Max waited for Kaie to regain control of herself before asking, "What did you see?"

She looked at him and said, "A vision of the future. I walk into a gym and I help a girl to blade. I help her, but something inside me is telling me that it is important to remember that – to remember to help her.

And that was all. I don't even know what she looks like. All I know is that I have to help a girl who wants my help blading in a gym."

"Not as bad as last time though."

Kaie shook her head. "Little could be as bad as last time. I think I'm going to hit the sack early tonight, what about you."

Max yawned. "Yep, I think I will too. Oh, and I better set my alarm for 6:45."

Kaie nodded. "See you in the morning" she said as she went into her room.

"See you then."

YAY

Another Chapter done

Okay. So please R&R and let me know what you think.

Are you still confused? Let me know…

Smoke Angel


	25. Chapter 25

Note: if you care I re-uploaded chapters 1-8 on Jan. 7th. They needed some serious help, I mean I wrote it…a year, two years ago. Wow, I really need to upload faster.

Anyway, I have written most of the next chapter, but it may be a bit longer before I upload as I have #$ing exams. 5 to be exact.

Reviewers – to who I owe so much

Princess Fey – Break through --' Ya, it does seem that every show with boys as main characters end up with a girl OC. What else is new?

Then you may be happy to know, providing you want fewer OCs, that in the sequel girls in the show actually end up with guys in the show. There are more OCs, but they do not interact with the 'guys' much. Not including Kaie.

Avestia – I am happy to know how much you like it. It makes me happy to have people who like it so much. . Out of curiosity, what parts nearly make you cry?

Thanks – to all please R&R!!!

"Okay. Let's do this." Kaie said preparing to once again launch her blade.

This time both Max and Kaie were in the park, as they decided it was too noisy to do in their rooms that early.

Kaie's blade flew off her launcher and as it touched the ground she knelt with her eyes closed. Max moved to pick up her blade only to find himself looking at an old shoe.

"Looking for something?" a voice said

Max looked up to see a gang of four standing over him. Max stood up and said, "May I please have the blade back."

"I don't have any blade-thing." A chorus of "neither do I" followed.

One of them stepped forward, defiantly the biggest and strongest looking of all of them. "Do you mean this thing?" he asked

It was defiantly Kaie's blade. "Yes, I do. May I have it back?"

"No."

"What do you want for it?"

"One thousand dollars. Paid now."

Max calculated rapidly, looking over at Kaie. 'She wouldn't be awake for at least another three minutes' he thought 'If I can stall till then maybe she will be able to help me.'

"Fifty." Max said

"This little man must think that he can bargain with us. Well there is no way you can. Pay it now or you'll never get your blade back." Then he walked over to Kaie.

And he kicked her and she flopped over.

Max saw red and pulled out his blade, ready to lunch, forgetting that if one of the others launched their blade and then he lost he would 'die'.

And he fitted it to his launcher and prepared to launch when all of a sudden there was a rustle in the bushes behind them and four figures that Max knew well emerged.

Ozuma, Merriam, Dunga, and Joseph. The Saint Shields.

"Team Launch Target Aff!" Ozuma yelled.

Four blades flew at the gang members pounding into them, causing them all to run away, except for the guy that had kicked Kaie.

Ozuma stepped up to him and said, "You're outnumbered. Surrender or face our wrath. Scorpions should know better than to challenge the Saint Shields."

He slapped Ozuma across the face, at which point Joseph's, Merriam's, and Dunga's blades flew at him, causing to shield his face and drop Kaie's blade.

The Saint Shields' blades had no mercy and restlessly attacked him until he turned and ran away, and then they called their blades all back to their hand.

Merriam knelt next to Ozuma. "Are you alright?" A red welt was beginning to appear on his face.

"I'll be fine. Max you need to get Kaie back into the position she was in before that idiot kicked her over, or else her soul won't return."

Max didn't stop to question how he knew what was going on, but took Kaie's blade to her and sat her up. Just as he finished doing so her body shivered and then green eyes opened and began to survey the world.

Merriam helped Ozuma to his feet and they all went over to where Max and Kaie sat. As soon as Kaie saw them her eyes went wide.

"Why are you guys here?" she asked.

"All the sacred bit-beasts are here." Ozuma said. "While they were looking after them better now most of them are unable to protect their bit-beasts. Where are here merely to ensure that nothing happens to the bit-beasts while they are unable to protect them." Max clutched his blade closer to him.

"And when we saw the Scorpions we couldn't help but say hi." Joseph added "We have a rivalry that goes back a long way."

Merriam rolled her eyes. "Like three years."

"What happened?" Kaie asked, unsure who the scorpions were or why Ozuma had a red mark on his cheek.

Merriam was the one that answered. "We followed the two of you to the park this morning because we had heard that one of you was using the Soul replenishing spell and we wanted to make sure. When the scorpions showed up, and Max looked like he was having a hard time holding his own we decided to interfere.

Basically we scared them away, but you nearly didn't make it." She said

Wide-eyed Kaie asked what she meant.

"The idiot, as Ozuma accurately put it, kicked you, causing your body to flop over and your soul would have floated forever searching for your body if Max hadn't moved your body back into the same position."

"I'm sorry" Max said "I should have been more careful-"

"There is nothing you could have done." Ozuma said, the red mark on his face now very obvious. "He was trained at the Abby alongside Tala and Kai. He was dispelled when Bio-Volt was overthrown, and has been after those who caused it since. Now Max, Kaie, look after yourself. We will be watching."

And at that the Saint Shields retreated into the forest leaving Max and Kaie alone. They walked back in silence, alert, when Max said, "With all the excitement I forgot to ask what you saw."

Kaie continued walking as she answered. "I saw all the surviving bladers around the world, and their parents. And then I saw all the parents of the bladers who are gone, and their bodies. I think I may have seen, just for a second, the realm where all the others have gone. It is black, lit by a solitary green light, a long way off. It was the same colour as Drigger…but I may have imagined it."

Max said nothing and neither did Kaie all through breakfast. They spent the morning using the AIBS and then, on Judy's advice, decided to take the afternoon off. They both went to Kaie's room and decided to read the books they had been assigned in English.

"What page are you on Kaie?" Max asked.

There was no answer so he leaned over her and saw that she was asleep. Max once again noticed how peaceful she looked in her sleep, and how much alike she and Kai were.

Max continued reading, but he soon fell victim to a lack of sleep.

Judy, not hearing any noise from either her son or Kaie decided to see what the two of them were up to. Neither of them were in Max's room, and when she opened the door to Kaie's room she was greeted by a sight which thought she would never see.

Kaie's book lay on the floor and Kaie lay curled up on her side. Max was asleep next to her and had an arm around her. He was slightly taller than Kaie and her head was tucked neatly under his chin. Both were fast asleep and made an incredibly cute picture.

Judy was not at all surprised to see them together anymore and although the sight of them sleeping together was rather shocking, she knew them both well enough to know that nothing other than sleeping had occurred.

With a small smile she closed the door and went back to working at her computer in her office on the top floor.

They both woke up to Judy knocking on the door telling them to come down for dinner. Max lifted his arm off her as subtly as possible, but Kaie felt it anyways.

Kaie was surprised, first off that she had fallen asleep, and second of all that she had fallen asleep in Max's arms. She realised then that she must really trust him or else her internal warning system would have woken her up.

By this point Max was already off the bed and around on her side.

Kaie stood up, but as fate would have it however, Kaie tripped and fell into Max, who in turn fell on the floor. Kaie landed on top of Max, looking into his blue eyes.

Max felt himself falling onto the floor and then a split second later he found himself looking into Kaie's green eyes. Both of them froze, looking into the others eyes. Both felt overcome by an emotion that was so powerful, that words could not explain it.

Both of them were seized by the emotions of the other. Max's eyes showed uncertainty, fear, loss, but courage, strength and bravery also shone out from their blue depths. Kaie's eyes showed apprehension as well as power, of which were visible only when you looked closely.

Then in a surge of the moment Max closed his arms around Kaie and she was momentarily shielded from the world. Kaie felt safe, something she had not been for so many years, for which she was very grateful.

Kaie felt tears of gratitude well up in her eyes. Max saw her tears and one salty tear trickled down her face and fell onto his cheek, where it dried on his skin.

Both said nothing, but there was a silent understanding between them, a bond that many would call love.

Nothing was said as they went for dinner, nor as they ate. It was at 6:58 that Max said, "It is time", and broke the silence.

Kaie nodded and pulled out her blade and taking a deep breath she launched and stayed still as the four minutes were used.

Max and Draciel stood next to her, protecting her as always.

Kaie's eyes came back to earth, full of two visions, two futures. The future if they won, and the future if they didn't.

Kaie didn't have do elaborate on what she saw, as both knew that it vital that they did not loose this tournament. What Kaie didn't tell Max was about the feeling of doom that surrounded her as she fell asleep that night.

Max slept only after a long thought, about blading and also about a certain other blader which he truly knew that he was in love with.

Kaie didn't sleep till Max did and, like him thought about blades and the future. As well as a blond blader.

Done!!

And I just uploaded Chapter 24 about 20 min. ago and now I am done this. . Hahahahahahhahahahahhahah You must all wait till Friday to receive this upload. Hahahahahahahahahaha

Ahem

Let me know what you think.

Max and Kaie are blading next chapter so there is something there to look forward too. .

PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Smoke Angel


	26. Chapter 26

Hello all! So this chapter is going to be…interesting shall we say with the departure of…5 characters, including three of our favourites. :'''''(

This is going to be a looooooooooong chapter I know even before beginning it.

Reviewers:

Forfirith: The dark angel 

Thank you as always for your review! The scorpions are real twerps, no surprise. More Max/Kaie in this chapter! Enjoy!

Princess Fey 

Glad you were happy about my update. I guess I misunderstood you… Sorry Anyway thank you for reading this as always. Regardless, I have been thinking about the sequel(I know I should just hurry my butt up and finish this first) and am contemplating… I have written a

story that takes place after both this fic and the sequel, but I don't know if I post it if it will confuse everyone too much…What do you think?

P.S. I loved you Inuyasha fic about the biology exam! I can totally imagine that happen. Are you going to write any more? If you are then let me know!

LunaRavenCroft – I am honoured that you like the story so much. Kaie and Max do make a good pair . sniffle… just wait

Rebecca – Hope my e-amil makes sense to you and clears everything up! Let me know how you like this.

Kaie stood in the hall way as usual, ready to launch her blade. Max stood next to her, waiting for her launch. Both were jittery about the upcoming battle, and both, upon seeing the other, had immediately had flashes of the occurrences of the day before.

Kaie took a breath and ready her blade for the final launch that would taker to Fainter's land. Kaie launched and fell into a kneeling position.

'Funny' thought Max. 'Kaie stays standing if it is the future, kneels if it is the present and falls if it is the past. I wonder what she is seeing.'

Kaie was falling, as usual into Fainters land and saw Andromeah. The bit beast glowed and Kaie braced herself for what ever was coming. However, what came was not at all what she expected. There were no images this time, like there was before, just feelings.

Kaie felt happiness, joy, freedom,

then worn-out, bored, tired,

then useless, inadequate, hopeless

then sorrow, grief, loss

Kaie felt like she was spiraling into the depths of despair. She felt these emotions so real, inside her. Kaie tried to hold on to the first feelings, of happiness, joy, freedom. Kaie felt them slipping away when she fell…

Into her own body.

Kaie kept her eyes closed, unaware of her quivering body, trying to regain control of her emotions. The emotions she just felt, she knew, were emotions that she had suppresses instead of expressing, and the spell had forced her, for the first time, to feel them in full.

Max held the shaking girl; his heart feeling like it was being pulled out of his body. He had no idea what she was feeling, and he wanted to be able to help her, but he was unable to, just useless.

Kaie, her eyes still closed, all of a sudden felt warmth fill her and saw, for the last time, Andromeah.

'Kaie' the bit beast said, the first time it had ever spoken. 'You now have a full soul, as does Dranzer, so you can perform your link attack if you wish.'

Then the image faded, but not without the final words of Andromeah was heard. 'Kaie, I am not your bit beast but I know that someone in your world has protected you time and time again and will continue to, and I know that you will do the same. Follow your heart.'

The warmth filled Kaie and she felt whole, unlike she had for a long time. Kaie then felt Max's arms around her and opened her eyes, to view the world.

The world that she thought was a dream land. Kaie shook the thought out of her head. Real or not, this was where she was now, and she had to help.

Kaie got up, and then helped Max to his feet, which was difficult as his legs had fallen asleep while Kaie had been on them. After much stamping of feet to get rid of the pins and needles the two of them were down for breakfast.

Neither ate much, there was too much apprehension of the upcoming battle.

Both of them were blading in the afternoon, but they were going to watch the morning battles which included

Devin, captain of the Jail Breakers vs Ben, Captain of the Smoke Screens,

followed by

Rei, second of the White Tigers vs Rage, Captain of the Smoke Screens,

Followed by

Tala, Captain of the Demolition Boys vs Tyson Captain of the Raiders

Kaie's black book sat under her bed waiting for the results of these battles.

She and Max took their seats and waited for Devin and Ben to appear. As Kaie studied them she noticed that the only teams which had two members left were the All-Starz and the Blood Knights.

The match soon began and the Captains began their attacks viciously, both fighting for their teams, both not willing to die.

In the end it came down to endurance, in which Ben won. Devin fainted and was the fist victim of the day.

Then Rei and Rage appeared and Kaie could feel the tension here. Rage was the one to beat in this tournament. Everyone was fairly sure that he would make it to the last round, but it was obvious that Rei was the crowds' favourite.

Both looked very strong and ready to go, both determined.

3-2-1- LET IT RIP

Both launched with much power, and began a game of cat and mouse, in which who was who was constantly changing.

The Rage began to overpower Rei, pushing him closer and closer to the edge. Rei was breathing hard trying to push his blade back. "Driger" he yelled and his bit-beast emerged, pushing Rage's blade into the center of the dish.

Rei waved to the benched, breathing hard. "See my team bench. There is no one there. And you are the reason. My entire team is in the hospital wing."

Tears began to form in the human-cat's eyes. "My best friends. Lee, Gary, Kevin…and Mariah." He said her name in a whisper full of venom. "Your tournament has taken them from me and for that I will defeat you!" Rei yelled.

His beyblade flew towards Rage who merely muttered, "I don't care. I have someone on my bench."

The blades collided, and all Rei say was his own blade fly out of the dish, and his headband fell off into his hand, the ying-yang cut in half. Rei then fell to the ground, the pieces of the headband in separate hands.

"They were weak. So are you." Was all Rage said, and he crushed Rei's damaged blade under his foot and walked off. Max stood and then jumped over the railing, and picked up the pieces of his blade and deposited them in Rei's inside pocket, eyes shadowed.

"No matter what anyone says Rei, you are strong." Max said, then the paramedics placed Rei on the stretcher and wheeled him off. Max sighed and walked off into Tyson's wing where he was preparing for his match against Tala.

Kaie sighed. Max must have broken so many regulations now by jumping over the banister it was amazing that he hadn't got in trouble.

Max reappeared a few moments later looking very upset. Kaie looked at him with questioning eyes.

"Tyson versus Tala, rematch of the century and all Tyson can think about is Hilary. I had no idea they were so close, but he can't even count to ten without thinking about her. Tala is in tip top shape, ready to go any minute. Kaie, I'm afraid this isn't going to be much of a rematch."

Max looked at the ground. Kaie had never realized how hard this really must be for him, seeing his friends picked off one by one. Kaie reached out a hand to Max's shoulder, and pulled it back second guessing herself. Then Andromeah's words came to her, and she placed her hand on his shoulder.

Max looked at Kaie, into her unreadable eyes.

"Max," Kaie said, "I am sure that Tyson will snap out of it. After all maybe that is his way of coping, constantly thinking about her."

Max nodded, not quite believing her.

AJ Topper appeared in a fog and whipped out his microphone and began the commentary. "And here comes Tyson, Captain of the Raiders and World Champion verses Tala, Captain of the Demolition Boys. Ladies and Gentlemen, this is going to be one wicked battle, as this is the rematch of the tournament with Tyson facing off against Tala once again. And here is Tala!"

The crowd cheered the entrance of both of them, neither clearly a favourite.

"Bladers take you positions and 3-2-1-LET IT RIP!"

Both launched, although Kaie knew straight away that Tyson was going to loose. It was not only the look in his eyes, which matched one of a zombie, but also simply the way he was standing. He looked as though he couldn't care less.

Tala noticed too. "Tyson, what are you trying to pull? You are hardly blading at all. Do you want me to win?"

Tyson said nothing, and his blade remained stationary.

Tala attacked and hit Tyson's blade, which hit the edge of the stadium and then fell back in.

Tala was very confused by this. "Tyson, isn't this suppose to be a re-match? You are letting me win"

Again Tyson said nothing, and so again Tala attacked, but with more power this time. Tyson's blade nearly left the stadium and would have if his blade hadn't hit a cement pillar.

Already Tyson's blade was heavily damaged. Max looked away from the dish, as it was painful to watch.

Kaie watched the battle and for the first time she saw the big picture. Tyson was the hero. No matter what people would always think of him as the hero, as someone who was always strong, but now Tyson had given up and with him so had most of the audience.

Kaie had no idea what to do, but Max did. "Tyson!" he yelled. Most of the eyes in the stadium turned to him.

"Tyson, who are you fighting for? Who are you representing in the match?" Max looked Tyson in the eye, as he was now looking.

"Think Tyson. What would everyone say if they saw you battling like this? What would Kai say?"

A small smile formed on Tyson's face. "He say, "pick up your sorry behind and blade'"

Max nodded, and Tyson's eyes cleared and he nodded back, then turned to face Tala.

"Where was I?" Tyson said, "Oh yes…now I remember." And with all the strength he could muster he threw his blade at Tala, who merely smiled and moved.

The match dragged on, neither blader giving an inch, and neither ready to give up their last energy for a final attack yet.

They stood, breathing hard. Tala mentally calculated his chances of winning. He had done his best to hide the fact that his blade was slowing rapidly, and he knew if he didn't get one final attack in now, it would never happen.

"Wolberg" Tala yelled "Attack low"

Tyson did his best to move, but the blow caught the edge of the blade, and since he was linked with his blade, it hit his ankle, and caused him to trip.

Tyson's knee hit the ground, and as it did an alarm went off. AJ looked around, as did everyone. A voice came over the PA system loudly. "Tyson, of the Raiders' knee touched the ground, thus he is disqualified. The match is awarded to Tala, of the Demolition Boys."

Tyson's body went limp and his blade stopped shortly after, and two seconds later so did Tala's, although his due to sheer loss of momentum.

As the paramedics arrived the stadium was silent. No one said anything.

Their hero had died.

As soon as the match finished Kaie and Max walked down to the pre-game room. The general public was currently having lunch before Kaie and Max's battles'; however neither of them were able to eat. Both were way too nervous.

Kaie launched her blade into the dish, unintentionally bracing herself for what usually came. She sighed and let the tension go. "All I can say it I hope it is a fair match, and I don't have to blade someone like Tyson was. That would be too hard."

Max said nothing. Today alone Kai had uncovered more about him then she ever had before. Kaie put out her hand and her blade flew into it.

Kaie sat next to him on the bench, unsure of what to say, so the two of them just sat there in silent company.

Judy came in, and so Kaie leapt up and pretended that she had been practicing. Judy nodded, and left, and Kaie continued practicing. All too soon, she was called to the dish to face Crèa.

As soon as she walked out she knew that Crèa was the favourite, and Kaie knew that bringing down a crowd favourite was going to be hard.

Crèa on the other hand thought that battling Kaie was going to be a breaze because she was the fourth on the team, and if she was anything like their forth, then she was going to plummet down.

Both bladers took their positions, and looked each other in the eye. Kaie studied Crèa's hand movement and her heart fell.

Someone had taught Crèa how to hold his blade so that it was impossible for someone like her to predict the launch.

Kaie decided to play it safe and launched into the dish, left of the center.

They battled hard, neither giving an inch. After about one minute Crèa knew that this was no ordinary forth, but on who had been positioned in a position that they did not deserve.

Seven minutes in, both began to tire. Kaie was able to keep her fatigue hidden, but Crèa was showing it.

The crowd was quiet now, all of them on the edge of their seats.

Kaie noticed this and so she yelled, in Russian, "Blue embrace"

The attack hit Crèa hard and sent his blade flying out of the dish. Kaie looked away as soon as the attack occurred. She couldn't bear seeing the look on Crèa's face.

Like all bladers, she took Crèa's blade and placed it back in his pouch. "прощание" Kaie whispered to him, without looking at him. _Farewell_.

She came back to the bench where Max was sitting white faced, knuckles clenched, ready to face Might.

The final match of the day began, Max versus Might.

Draciel landed in the dish, and Max wasted no time in attacking, which threw Might slightly, but he responded with a well placed attack.

Max moved into a defensive position and then attacked again, which Might countered. That was what happened for the entire match. Nearing the end both were fatigued, as they had never battle so long before, however both did their best to hide it.

Might drew himself up to his full height and attacked Max, who was so tired he was practically unable to move. Max moved too late and his blade smashed hard into the edge of the stadium.

Max had to work hard to stay on his feet and Kaie knew that visions of Tyson's battle were flying around Max's head. Might, seeing Max down, attacked again and again and again, each time with a red fury of power that left Max in great pain. Might stopped to see if any of the attacks were being effective, and circled around Max's wobbling blade.

Max closed his eyes, making a hard decision, and when they opened again they were full of tears.

"Might" he said, "You and your team have done nothing but terrorize everyone, you signed people up for this tournament and then expelled them from this world. I can not permit you to continue to do this. I can not permit you to continue in the tournament." And then Draciel emerged and stood in front of Max.

Max took a deep breath, and then yelled, "S-attack!"

Kaie leapt up, and yelled, "No! Max don't!"

"What is it?" Judy asked.

Kaie couldn't look at Max's mom. "He is doing the suicide attack, the s-attack. You use it only when you are desperate as it takes down the other blade, as well as yours, but it works every time. It takes down both, and ends the match in a draw."

Judy stood and watched unable to speak.

For Kaie everything went as if it was in slow motion. With fear in his eyes Max attacked Might, and the tsunami that he created pulled both their blades in.

When the water disappeared neither blade was left spinning.

AJ looked in the dish and said, "There you have it Ladies and Gentlemen. This match ends in a draw."

Both bladers' slumped to the ground, their senses with them for only a short while.

Kaie ran up to Max and knelt next to him. Judy stood frozen in pace, still starring at the dish, as if there was still a battle occurring.

"Kaie" Max said quietly.

"Will you do something for me?"

Kaie nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

"Listen" Max said "I need you to tell my parents that I love them and that I will come back to them. Make sure they know how much I love them." Max took in a hoarse breath.

"Tell my parents to be strong. Kaie, please make sure they are okay. Tell them I am so sorry, but that it was the only way to defeat Might. If he and Rage we still there then we would have a huge problem. Make sure you get your box from my mom." Max took another deep breath

" Kaie…if... I don't come back…then remember me. Promise"

Kaie nodded, still unable to speak

"Kaie, there is something that I forgot to put in the box" Then Max's face contorted in pain.

"Max what is it?" Kaie said for the first time, her voice cracking. Kaie leaned over him, her long hair falling over her shoulders.

"What did you forget?"

Max leaned up and gently put his lips to hers in a gentle kiss

"You see… I didn't forget." he said quietly "It didn't fit."

Kaie froze and Max looks away

Kaie came to her senses, and took a deep breath and said, "I promise I will look after your parents and I will bring you back." Max looked at her, and Kaie leaned down and kissed him

Max smiled, closed his eyes, then went limp, and Kaie knew he was gone.

Kaie walked over to the dish and picked up his blade, and deposited it in his pocket, then he was wheeled off to the hospital wing. Kaie slid into the dish and picked up Might's blade and put in his pocket saying,

"This is more than you deserve, but I know that Max would want me to do this."

Might was wheeled off as well. Kaie returned to the bench, where Judy was being helped off by a number of officials.

Kaie remembered her promise, and she too helped Judy off.

Kaie could still hear Max's words ringing in her ears. Kaie closed her eyes and prayed that where ever he was he was safe. After all he was now with all the Blade Breakers.

Kaie never felt so alone in her life.

Done!

Questions

Should I put the reviews at the bottom of the fic, or keep them at the top?

Do you want to see Max's point of view now, or later?

Anyway let me know what you think, even if it is one word. Please press the little blue button!

Smoke Angel


	27. Chapter 27

Hello all – reviews have been moved to the bottom!

Enjoy

**Day 12**

Kaie lay awake, staring at the ceiling. According to her digital alarm clock she had been doing so for close to three hours now.

After she and Judy had left the arena Mr. Dickenson had told her to come to his office in half an hour, so he could explain how the finals would happen.

Tala, Rage, Ben and herself were there and had been told that they had the next day off, then the semi finals would happen with Tala versus Rage and Ben versus Kaie. There would then be a day of practice and then the winners of the matches would face off, in the finals.

Kaie had sat in her room thinking until dinner, thoughts wandering into her mind, and somehow each one of them somehow reminded her of Max, Rei, Tyson, Kai and everyone else that she had ever known.

Unlike when she lost Kai, Kaie felt numb, but was still able to cope. If anything it had made her stronger.

Dinner, last night, had been silent as the cafeteria was almost deserted. Kaie had gone to her room and sometime had fallen asleep, and had woken up at four am, and now it was six fifty.

Kaie got out of bed and quickly got dressed and ate breakfast and went to the arenas to train. Kaie knew it would be too painful going to the park, and the simulator needed at least two people.

Training was hard, as Kaie had no one to tell her what she was doing wrong, and the absence of Max made everything harder.

Kaie trained until four, without any lunch. Time was swallowing her up.

Kaie went back to her room and just as she was about to close her door, she heard a voice that she recognized.

It was Max's dad.

"Hello Kaie." he said

Kaie nodded in return.

"Judy sent me to give this to you. It's from …Max" he said.

Kaie took the box, and Mr. Tate departed, brushing away a tear. He had taken the news of Max being gone relatively well, as he was still able to cope. Max's mom however had gone into a coma-like state and was as attentive as a zombie.

Kaie went into her room and closed the door and looked closer at the box she had been handed. She recognized it as the box that Max had items in for her when he lost.

Kaie took it over to the bed an opened it, and read the note written in Max's scrawl.

_Kaie,_

_If you are reading this then it means that something has happened to me, more than likely I lost a match. In the box are a few things that I hope will help you continue battling. There are other items that are numbered one to five with little notes and presents. Please read them in order._

_Max_

Kaie read the letter and found the number one wrapped present.

_For hyper-ness, or in your case, lack there of._

Kaie opened the white tissue paper and found two bars of chocolate. Swiss chocolate, the best stuff in both her and Max's opinion. Kaie put it beside her, as breakfast for the morning; as she knew she would need something to calm her down. Chocolate had an rather odd effect on her.

Kaie found number two, next to number one and read the card.

_Comercialism is really taking over the market._

Kaie opened it to find a bobble-head doll of herself, with a small note on the front. _There was one of everyone…however I had a feeling that if I got Emily's it may have been used as a voodoo doll._

Kaie gave a small smile. Even when Max was not there he still managed to make her laugh.

Kaie found number three and opened it.

_Our official picture._

Kaie opened the tissue paper and there was a six piece frame. In the center was the official picture of the team in their outfits. Around the edge were all the individual pictures of each member. Kaie remembered that day all too well…

_Flashback_

"Kaie wake up!" Max yelled

Kaie groaned and fell out of bed, the only effective way to wake herself up. She shook her head and answered the door at which Max was standing.

"What?" she said in a sleepy voice.

Max looked at her wide eyed. "You're not dressed!"

Kaie was confused. Of course she wasn't, she had just woken up.

"Didn't Emily tell you?" Max asked

"Tell me what?" asked Kaie, now fully awake. If Emily had been sent to tell her it was more than likely that the message had been 'forgotten'.

Max looked anxiously down the hall. "Today is when we all have our official pictures taken!" Kaie gave him a blank stare.

"We get dressed in our blading outfit, and then we 'pose' and they take a picture. That picture is then displayed on the screen when we are battling and is also used for all the merchandise they sell."

Kaie nodded. "Then I suppose I should get dressed. When do we go?"

"Ten minutes."

"Ten…" repeated Kaie. "This is going to be interesting. Now if you would excuse me Max I have to get organized." Kaie shut the door, and looked around her room. In actual fact she had no idea what she was going to wear, so she was trying to logically think what she owned that looked good and you could blade in.

Max was surprised that Kaie thought she could be ready in such a short amount of time. He shrugged and then went downstairs to say Kaie was getting ready, and he grabbed some food for her to eat in the car.

Kaie meanwhile was digging through her room trying to find something.

Kaie then remembered a pair of pants that she had under her bed, as she hadn't had time to put it away yet.

She pulled out a pair of baggy black pants, which looked fairly good on her because she was so small. Kaie had liked them because they had red flames going up the side.

They came with free arm warmers, and so Kaie put them on the bed with the pants and her gloves.

Kaie threw the team shirt on the bed. Everyone had to wear an All-Star shirt with a logo, so Kaie had opted for an orange tank top with the logo on the bottom left corner, so that she could hide it if necessary.

Kaie pulled out one of her shirts, a plain black shirt which ended midway on her stomach. She found that if she put that shirt on over top of the orange tank top it didn't look so bad.

Kaie looked at everything on the bed;

All-Star Shirt

Black Shirt

Black pants with flames

Free arm warmers

Gloves

Kaie put all the clothing on and grabbed a plain black belt to hold up her pants, Kai's necklace, which was red, and stepped into her black sneakers.

She was ready.

Almost

Kaie grabbed her brush and began to brush her waist length hair when Max knocked on her door.

"Coming. Just a second." Kaie put her brush in her pocket, and straightened her arm warmers. Kaie had slid them over top of her gloves so that it looked as if her arms were connected to her pants.

Kaie opened the door to see an awestruck Max. He had no idea what to expect, as she had had such a short time to change, but this wasn't it.

Kaie's outfit matched quite well and even followed the rules that his mom had set.

Her hair was the only thing that didn't match, but it was a shade that at least blended a little.

"What do you think?" she asked

Max smiled. "Pretty good for ten minutes."

Kaie nodded. "All I have to do is brush my hair."

"And figure out your 'pose'" Max said.

Kaie sighed.

They followed Judy out to the van that had come to pick them up.

The room that had been converted to do pictures was relatively small. Michael went first, with his pitcher's pose, followed by Emily with her 'tennis' pose, followed by Max with his grin, and peace sign pose.

Joel's pose was him looking at his laptop, with his head angled toward the camera, his hands holing his computer as he sided to the camera.

Then it was Kaie's turn.

Kaie stood in front of the camera and took her position. Max smiled, it was totally her.

_End Flashback_

Kaie looked at her picture. She had her hands in the belt loops on her black pants, and her head was looking at the ground, but her green eyes looked at the camera. Her legs were in what she like to call her 'secure' stance, with them slightly farther apart than shoulder width with her blade was clutched in her right hand.

The team photo was in the middle of the frame, surrounded by all the individual pictures.

Michael stood in the middle with his left hand gloved. He had his arm around Emily, and that hand held his baseball. Emily held her tennis racquet launcher, and was trying not to smile, which according to the camera guys looked very cute. On the right side of the picture stood Max, smiling and leaning against Emily, with Joel sitting in front with his laptop open, kneeling.

Kaie stood off to the left her body angled in to the right, in her pose, except she was looking with both her face and her eyes at the camera, and there was a hint of a smile.

The camera people had spent ages trying to get that scene to work, and a lot of time getting her to smile. It had only worked when Max had whispered to her "Drake", and then they had taken the picture. He had actually been expelled just before the tournament, Kaie remembered, for being in possession of illegal drugs.

Kaie placed the photo down and found the fourth package.

_The Unofficial team_

Kaie opened the package to find a photo album

She opened it to find a picture of the entire team on the first day of school dressed in their uniforms.

Then there was a picture of Drake. Max had written on it _Taken from the yearbook. The staff didn't want the picture after he was expelled._

Kaie flipped the page and there was Michael and Emily holding hands, walking away from the camera.

Kaie was preparing to launch and there was a huge amount of concentration on her face.

Max laughed at something that Kaie had said and Kaie was smirking.

Emily and Kaie glaring at each other.

Kai was talking to Max.

Kaie was hugging Kai. Kaie recognized that from when Kai had told her they were siblings.

There was one huge green eye

There was a huge blue eye. Kaie remembered when she and Max had eaten a lot of sugar, and had decided to look tight into the camera and take a picture. Kaie had been blind for almost ten minutes.

They were standing at the top of a hill in uniform, their backs to the camera.

Max grinned from the page

Kaie stood in the park.

Max was in a tree at school, about to pounce/fall on Kaie

Kaie glared at who ever was taking the picture

The entire team's goofy picture. Michael was trying to kiss Emily, who was trying to push him away, but failing. Joel had turned his computer screen around and was showing the camera a movie trailer. Max was grinning and putting the peace sign over Michael's head, and had one hand on Kaie's shoulder.

Max had actually been a little more force full than necessary, and Kaie hadn't been in a strong position and had fallen, thus explaining the wide eyes.

Kaie flipped the page and there was the next frame, of her falling,

And the final frame.

Kaie was on top of Joel, who was desperately checking over his computer for any sign of damage. Emily was in the process of rolling her eyes. Max was laughing hard, and attempting to help up a very unhappy Kaie and Michael was standing there wondering what had happened, and had forgotten that he had been trying to kiss Emily.

The book finished there and Kaie put it down next to the picture frame, the bobble head, and the chocolate.

There was only one package left, and it was numbered five.

There was no letter, so Kaie opened the package straight away.

Inside the final gift was a silver armband. Etched in the silver were flames that encircled the entire band. Kaie moved the tissue paper way to see it better and found the note.

_Kaie,_

_This is my final present. There are flames around the outside to match your costume. I was going to give it to you after the finals, but I thought 'the box' was better. Good luck and keep on fighting._

_I miss you,_

_Max_

Kaie looked closer at the band and saw a small inscription. "Always with you, Max" It floated just over the flames.

Kaie wordlessly put it on, as nothing she could say would explain how she felt. Max had given her another gift as well, a kiss, and that had already found a place in her.

The band fit perfectly, and although it had been in a cold box for quite a length of time it was warm.

Kaie put the bobble head and frame on the desk, and the photo album on her bed side table. The chocolate went there too, and Kaie looked at the clock and realised just how tired she was.

Kaie closed her eyes, and sleep found her quickly.

In the sky above a cloudless night awaited all who cared to view the sky.

One more chapter done! This one was 8 pages !

Hey did you guy know that according to Beyblade. com Tala actually _was_ genetically enhanced and Mariah is Lee's little sister.

I though that had all been made up by fic writers, but it is actually true!

Reviews, but before I start I would like to say that I had more reviews for the last chapter than any other chapter in this fic! Thank you all!

**LunaRavenCroft**

Sorry for killing off Max…Thank you so much for reviewing. Thank you for telling me where to go with the story, and as most of my other readers concur with you Max will return next chapter (or maybe the one after…it depends)A/N what is NEBA?

**Princess Fey **

As you can see the reviews have been moved to the bottom…sorry. And again sorry, but Max will not reappear till next chapter…of maybe the one after that. It depends if I'm in a lazy mood or not – I have already written Max's fainter's land so if I'm feeling lazy all I have to do is edit it, insert it and upload it…

Thanks as always for your review!

**Forfirith: The dark angel**

Are you sure Max will come back? (makes loud evil laugh) Yeah, so I guess you know how Kaie is going to cope. I am amazed that there were no huge fireworks though… Thank you for your review(s) for this chapter and the others!

**TorriChiobie**

Glad to have a new reviewer! Yeah, Kaie does kick some serious butt doesn't she! It was indeed a sad chaper…

**Ice Tiger Girl **

Thank you very much for your short and concise review . It was very much appreciated.

**Rebecca**

Couldn't forget you could I? I hope you're happy that I finally uploaded this aren't you. I don't think it was too sappy… Let me know

Thank you, please click that little button to submit a review!


	28. Chapter 28

**Day 13**

The alarm sounded and Kaie thumped it and walked blindly to the bathroom. She splashed water on her face and looked at herself in the mirror.

Her green eyes were tired and there were bags under them. Her hair was frayed, her face had red marks on it from the pillow she had been sleeping on, and her eyebrows were in disarray; brushed every direction.

Kaie knew that this was going to be a long day.

She washed her face and lightly put on cover-up. She went back to her room and brushed her long blue hair until it shone. Kaie then got dressed into her outfit, and went back to the bathroom to ensure everything was on straight.

The person looking back from the mirror was a very different one than had first looked in. everything had been fixed, with the exception of her eyes. But there was nothing she could do about that.

Kaie took her long BBA trench coat out of her drawer and pulled it on overtop, then walked to the elevator, and took it to the BBA's underground training facility for all the teams. She wanted to go to the park or to the All-Starz training room, but Kaie knew that she would breakdown if she did that, and she couldn't afford falling apart today with Ben blading against her.

Kaie gently launched her blade, checking that it was working, and then called it back to her hand. Kaie went into the one-dish training room and spent the four hours till eight o'clock practicing and watching tapes of Ben's blading, analyzing it to find his weaknesses.

At eight Kaie reported to Judy, who was still acting like a zombie. The only reason that Judy was still alive was because of Max's father. He was ensuring that she ate and drank, and nothing happened to her in the process.

Kaie arrived and asked if there was anything she could do to help. Max's dad shook his head. "I have everything under control. You just worry about your match. You ready for it."

"I'll never be ready" Kaie responded, "But I am as prepared as I can be."

"Then good luck." He said

Kaie gave a slight bow and then left.

DJ appeared on the stage, and the crowd was cheering. "Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to the Semi-finals of the Blood-Raider's American tournament. In the first round this morning we have Ben of the Smoke Screens facing off against Kaie of the All- Starz.

Kaie's platform rose and she appeared amongst the cloud of smoke, and opposite her so did Ben.

"This afternoon we have Tala of the Demolition Boys against Rage of the Blood Knights. Now that our bladers are in place, let begin! Bladers are you ready?"

Each gave a fast nod.

"Then 3-2-1 let it rip!"

Both blades flew furiously. Kaie's blade landed under Ben's and flipped it off, causing it to crash into the edge of the stadium, but it rebounded, and Kaie was unable to avoid it.

Kaie's blade crashed into the side of the stadium and Ben came to her, their battle on the edge of the dish. Kaie finally got the upper hand and managed to push him back into the center of the arena.

And so the battle raged on, with neither being the clear victor. Kaie was beginning to get desperate.

"Blue Dranzer!" she yelled and the middle of her blade lit up. However Dranzer could not emerge because he would not obey a mortal human when he was free, he would instead destroy everything in his path.

Kaie felt the power in her body, so much that it made her nauseous, as if she had eaten too much sugar. Her blade moved much faster and more accurately, and bashed Ben's blade into pieces. Kaie's vision began to darken around the edges from all of Dranzer's power and so she yelled for the final attack.

Ben's blade flew out of the stadium and landed just behind him. He slumped to his knees and Kaie went over to him. Kaie picked up his smashed blade tenderly and placed it delicately in his hands.

The paramedics took him away on a stretcher. Kaie felt woozy and so she returned to her room, and amazingly slept all afternoon. When she woke up the night had come and there was a paper under her door.

Kaie slid groggily out of bed and took the piece of paper. The handwriting was Mr. Dickenson's, telling her to come to her office when she could.

Kaie brushed the last sleep out of her eyes and went to the top floor. Mr. Dickenson's office was just past the elevator and the door was open. She walked in and saw he writing on some white papers.

"Mr. Dickenson?" Kaie said quietly. Mr. Dickenson started and then seeing it was Kaie gestured for her to sit.

"Kaie I called you here to inform you that you will be facing Rage the day after tomorrow.

Kaie looked at the ground and nodded. "Thank you Mr. Dickenson." She rose from her chair and was almost out the door when she heard "Kaie, good luck." from a tired voice; the old man who was the head of the BBA.

Kaie continued walking to the elevator and took it back to her room. Kaie decided she would train the next day, but for now her only thoughts were of sleep.

Reviewers!

To all – I am sorry that I took so long to update, but I thought that Kaie was battling Tala, and had no idea how to write that. Then I looked at the list which said that she was battling Ben and I bashed myself on the head and wrote the chapter…You think I would know my own story --'

So please review – I hoped you like this excessively short chapter. The next chapter will probably be loaded next Friday or the one after it…

Princess Fey – Thanks as always for your review! Hope you liked this chapter.

Forfirith: The dark angel – O.K I like Max too. The 'chap' will come back (eventually). Isn't the band awesome! I want one (turns green with jelosy). And about the part "Write more again soon" you didn't define soon…Soon is before I die… at least if I say that my only obligation to fanfic is one chapter before I die. . I have kind of screwy logic…

Rebecca – So you like the bobble head doll – I was in an odd mode when I wrote that. Yay, this story does have a 'Kayla's War' feeling to it. You notice that as you read my stuff that some of it is quite similar. Mr. Dickenson is the head of the BBA, and quite old. Yay…some of it was sappy… but I try to balance it out. -.- I finally am updating! Wow!

LunaRavenCroft – (runs away with chocolate from Luna). You liked the bobble head dolls as well? I love the idea of a bobble head doll with pins through it. It would be quite odd having a doll made of you…

StarAngel Caelum SunSoar – I am not an excessively consistant reviewer myself, but thank you for reading this chapter! Please Review! Just out of curiosity why do you end 'without wax'?

PLEASE REVIEW!


	29. Chapter 29

Just a note before the chapter begins – all the Blood Knight's Bitbeasts use the first three letters in the names of the blader and then have ton on the end – Might is Migton, Mischief is Miston ect…

Day 14

It was a gray morning that Kaie awoke to. Her alarm said it was seven, but it looked too dark. Kaie turned on her bedside lamp and pulled out her black book. She wrote down her and Ben's name, as well as Tala's and Rage's. Then with a shaking hand she drew a black line through Tala's and Ben's.

Kaie mind flooded with all the memories she had of Tala. How, in season one, he had been a member of the Demolition boys with her brother Kai, how he had bladed against Tyson in the final battle, and most recently what he had been like in the tournament.

Kaie closed her book and put it back under her bed. A small light shone in through her window, so Kaie turned off her lamp and dressed into a warm pair of pants and shirt, grabbed her blade and decided that today the park was calling her.

Kaie almost turned back when the park came in sight, simply because of all the powerful memories, but she continued forward because of those memories and the sanction that only the park could give her.

As Kaie sat on the swing; her only companion the swelling wind. For the first time she felt numb, and alone. She had always been alone in her home world, but she had always had her parents to say hi, Jordan to e-mail, and even her classmates although they made a point to ignore her at least they did so pointedly. Although they were, in her opinion, loud and irritating, they were people… and more to the point, people that acknowledged her existence.

Blue Dranzer appeared before her, and Kaie looked up, with unseeing, blurred, eyes. Then with a cracking voice she said quietly,"Why me?"

When Dranzer didn't answer Kaie looked at the gravel and continued.

"Why am I the only one left? Why am I the one left behind? Why do I have to deal with the guilt…the guilt of not doing more to stop it?"

Dranzer paused before answering. "You are here because no one else is able to stop everything from happening. Everyone else was destined to loose, and you…you have…something no one else has…"

"What?" she asked

Dranzer wanted to tell Kaie everything and the major part of this that she was in charge of.

But he couldn't.

"Kaie…you are part of a larger picture here. You are part of a much larger event that is taking place. You will understand."

Kaie said nothing and looked over farther to the gravel. She almost began to cry with what she saw.

Kaie got up and knelt next to the swings, tears spilling on the gravel.

In front of her were two blade paths. Hers and Max's.

Her fingers gently traced the path, and fire suddenly burned inside her. She would not loose. Kaie vowed to battle with utmost strength and power, and the only way to do that was to train. Her blade flew, powered by her strong thoughts and emotions. Her blade finally came to a stop in front of her, exhausted.

Kaie picked up her blade and sat facing the gravel mark of her blade and Max's. She touched Max's path again when all of a sudden a jolt shot up through her arm and her vision blacked.

"I promise I will look after your parents and I will bring you back." Max looked at her, and Kaie leaned down and kissed him

Max smiled, closed his eyes, then went limp, and Kaie knew he was gone.

Max felt himself loosing Kaie. He had lost his body and was now floating in black nothingness. But he had kissed her, and she had kissed him.

Max smiled mentally, as he had no body with which to smile. A strong wind began pulling him and he couldn't help but be suck through the vortex.

The pulling stopped and he found himself once again in a black void, but ahead of him he saw a red light coming toward him.

The red light came closer and although it did not speak, he knew what it said.

_Welcome Draciel and Max. I am Dranzer, and we have been sent to guide you to where all the others are._

Then as if from himself he heard a response, _Thank you Dranzer that is very kind of you._

Max was confused. What was going on?

Max felt himself moving, and following the red light. A voice entered his head and he recognized it to be Draciel's. _Fear not Max. If you wish to 'talk' to me then channel all your thoughts towards me and I can hear them_.

Max thought at Draciel _What happened? Why are we following a red light?_

_You tied with Might and so you were, after four minutes, sent here. The red light is Kai's Bit Beast Dranzer. Kai's soul is inside Dranzer's aura, just as yours is in mine to keep your spirit from becoming lost. To everyone else you look like a green light. _

Max took a moment to understand then thought back _Where are we going?_

_According to Dranzer we are going to the general congregation of where everyone is, rather than the outskirts._

Max though some more then thought to Dranzer _You said that you are keeping my soul from becoming 'lost' so what about everyone who doesn't have a bit-beast but was sent to this world? And if you have my soul, why can I see?_

There was a long pause before Draciel replied _You can see…well it is fairly complicated, but you know the saying "Eyes are the windows to the soul"? the reasoning is along those lines. And about the other humans - Bit beast children and older bit-beasts are protecting them. In some cases there are three bit-beast children to one soul, and they switch off when they get tired. _

Max was amazed. The bit-beast children were looking after other humans souls.

Max looked off to his right as he began to pass more lights. He saw a yellow light and a pink light together and thought at Dranzer _Is that Rei and Mariah?_

_Yes_ Draciel responded.

_Can I communicate normally with everyone else?_

_Yes, just instead of speaking, think at them_.

The lights were gathered in a semi-circle around Dranzer. _Draciel and Migton have just joined us. Now Draciel we have heard a rumor that your human can communicate with Kaie, one of the two bladers still in the tournament. Is this true?_

_You answer Max._ Draciel thought

Max looked at the red light and thought, _Kaie has the power to communicate with me and I don't know if I can communicate with her._

_But there is a connection?_ Asked Dranzer

_Yes._ Max answered

_Draciel _Dranzer asked _We need to get a message through to Kaie and the only person who can is Blue Dranzer and he is looking after Kaie._

Draciel agreed

_Miston, please go to Draciel._

Both bit-beasts backed out of the semi-circle and moved father from the group and they faced each other.

_Hey Mischief, how are you?_ thought Max

_My name isn't Mischief, its Adam._

_Oh, sorry. It's just…_ Max said

_It's okay. The message is about about…well; Michael said that you and Kaie have a strong connection that allows you both to communicate without talking._

_Yes._

_Does it work even here?_

_I don't know…that is Kaie is the one who can communicate, not me. I think though, if I feel an emotion strongly she can feel it and then hear my thoughts. Max answered_

_So you think she knows what is going on right now?_

_I don't know._

Kaie felt her mind enter a dark world. She could hear voices, yet could see nothing. --

_Well…OK listen I have to tell you something important that might help Kaie in her match tomorrow, if she can hear you. It will save her if she knows._

_Knows what?_ Max asked

_Rage is also known as Alexander Bolkavo. _

_What? Boris's son?_ Max exclaimed

_Yep. _Adam said_ The one and the same. Boris staged his loss to the Blade Breakers, to make them believe that they were unbeatable. He was then taken away to train in private as one of Boris's Knife Bladers, and then two days before the tournament started Alexander's cloned bit beast created such a powerful blast that the… walls I guess you would call them… opened between this world and our world. It was a spell of sorts, from what I understand, which opened the tunnel temporarily._

_However there was so much force that he himself got sucked in too. He was stuck there until just before The Demolition Boys took on the Blade Breakers. He was back, but he was unable to move, and his pulse was so slow._

_However they used the knowledge of the other world in Tala's battle against Tyson. _

_That is where Tyson went when he battled Tala? Here?_ Max exclaimed

_Yep. There battle was just over where that pink and yellow light are._ Adam replied

_They did a lot of research in the year where Zeo and Ozuma were around, and then they discovered how to get people's minds here while their bodies' stayed. They found a new spell that says that if you sacrifice a bit-beast, a powerful one, then the portal between the two worlds was opened. They sacrificed Black Dranzer, and opened the portal and planned the tournament to get all the 'professional' bladders off the planet. _

_Why?_ Max asked

_Why? Because Boris came up with it. He wanted his son to be the only champion, and to show Voltaire that his son was better than Kai, or Tala, or anyone else the Abby trained._

_Then the tournament went wrong. It is triggered by feelings of loss, and was suppose to be confined to the area alone. However, the confinement was, well the spell that was holding it failed, as Black Dranzer was too strong and it expanded across the world so any kid that lost and a beyblade they were sent here, and came parallel to wherever they fell. If they were defeated in England then they reappeared in the equivalent of England here. _

_So Alexander has been behind everything, along with Boris. How did you guys all team up?_ Max asked

_Bruce, or Control, was threatened onto the team. Lance, Victory wanted just that, Victory. Wins, wins, and more wins, but he also wanted a powerful blade and bit beast. _

_Stephen, Might has no parents, and so after Voltaire was arrested and the Abby disbanded, he had nowhere else to go. _

_What about you? How did you get on the team?_ Max asked

_I joined because I wanted to get in on the big leagues, to prove myself. Instead a gir…Mariah beat me. You see Boris and Alex made up the rules so they knew it would be every man for himself, so why would he care who his team mates were? It made no difference to him._

_You do believe me, don't you Max?_

_I do Adam._

_I'm sorry._ Adam said

Max looked at him

_For everything. If it weren't for this stupid tournament you and I wouldn't probably be here._

Max said nothing. What could he say? He was right.

Kaie felt herself falling and she hit the ground. She was breathing hard as she regained her vision. Kaie took her blade out of her pocket and clutched it, willing her heart to slow down. "Dranzer what happened?" She said to her blade

Dranzer's voice echoed in her head _Max wanted you to hear that and so I helped to keep the connection. _

"Why couldn't I see anything?"

_You soul is still in your body, and thus you can not see in a world, which is essential a black hole with the exception of the souls._

"Then it is true? Rage really is Alexander?"

_Yes, if you believe what Mischief is saying._

"Max believed him, and so he can't be all bad."

Kaie stood and walked carefully around the blade paths to the deserted stadiums. Her long blue hair blew gently in the wind and Kaie launched her blade.

It was five o'clock that night when Kaie finally decided to call it quits. She left the park, with a small bow to the site of the blade paths, and then walked the ten blocks to the hotel. She turned the final corner, passing a both selling hotdogs, when a business man walked past her.

She felt his eyes on her as she continued walking then he called out, "Miss!"

Kaie turned to face him. He walked up to her and said, "You aren't by any change Kaie Logan are you."

"I am."

The man's face lit up. "Are you doing anything tonight?"

Kaie's face must have shown her surprise at the question the man immediately repented,

"You see my son is a blader. He hasn't been himself though…what I mean is that he lost his best friend to the Other World.

My son was blading him and he lost. He fell unconscious and they called the hospital and he was the tenth person that had 'dropped dead'

We had no idea what was happening at that point, but once we found out what happened…my son watched the tournament and prays that his friend will come back.

I asked you if you were doing anything tonight because my son would love to see you and we are having spaghetti tonight so there is more than enough for a guest."

Kaie's face softened. This man clearly loved his son and seeing him unhappy must be hard for him. "I'll have to ask my coach, but I'm sure she will be fine with that as long as I am back here by nine."

Kaie opened her cell phone and dialed Judy's number. Max's dad picked up with a tired hello.

After explaining the situation and assuring Max's dad that she had her locator on Kaie hung up. Kaie's locater was in the form of a bracelet on her ankle.

"My name is Cohen by the way." The man said.

They stopped at a modest house with a green lawn. Cohen unlocked the door, and announced his arrival.

A slim woman appeared from the kitchen wearing an apron with a small red stain on it.

"Amelia," Cohen said, "This is Kaie Logan."

Amelia looked at Kaie, and then realization came to her eyes. "Kaie Logan the beyblader?"

Kaie nodded.

"Evan!" Cohen yelled, "We have a visitor." Immediately following his yells thuds came from upstairs followed by loud feet on the stairs.

"Who is it dad?" came a young voice.

Evan came into view. He was a slim child, like his mother, and had white- blonde hair. His eyes were blue and he had pale skin. He was wearing a gray sweatshirt and a pair of black cargo pants.

Evan looked past his dad to the blue-haired new arrival. He immediately recognized the figure. "Kaie?" he asked

"Yes?" she answered.

Evan looked at his father. "How did she get here?"

Cohen looked at Kaie and said, "I was on my way home when I saw her walking down the street. From watching the tournament I recognized you, and I asked if Kaie would come for dinner, since it is spaghetti night."

Kaie finished, "I agreed because I wanted to meet Evan."

"I'm going to get some work done before dinner, so if you need me I'm in the office." Amelia nodded and said, "Why don't you show Kaie the basement. I'm sure you can entertain yourselves there."

Evan led Kaie downstairs, still unable to believe that she was there.

The basement was filled with games and such, but the biggest attraction was the giant television screen.

"Do you want to watch something?" Evan asked shyly

"Sure." Kaie answered.

"What do you want to watch?"

"What ever you want to" she replied

"You alright with Harris Potter?"

"With who?"

"Harris Potter. The movie that was made from the book, about a wizard who is eleven and he goes off to Hagwarts?"

"You mean Harry Potter?"

"No…it is called Harris Potter."

"Okay, well then let's watch that" Kaie said.

As it was rewinding Kaie said, "Your father said that you lost a friend to the Other World."

Evan nodded. "Aaron. It is my fault too. I shouldn't have bladed him. If I had held off another three minutes the people would have arrived to tell us to stop."

"That wouldn't have changed the outcome." Kaie said gently. "If you tied you would both be sent to the Other World."

Evan said nothing, so Kaie broke the silence. "I lost all my friends."

Evan looked up at the teen, who stared at the blank television. "All my team mates, all my friends…even my own brother are gone. And there is nothing that I can do…other than win tomorrow and I don't even know if that will work."

"You have it harder than me" Evan said with the wisdom of a ten year old. "At least I still have some of my friends."

The video machine clicked that it was done and Evan ran to get the remote.

The movie Harris Potter was almost identical to what Kaie knew to be Harry Potter except that some of the names were different.

They ate dinner after the movie was finished, a large portion of spaghetti with either meat sauce or Alfredo sauce. There was much talk around the dinner table, about everything from politics to what kind of cheesecake each of them liked best to the most disgusting thing they had ever eaten.

They finished dinner and Evan said goodbye to Kaie and thanked her. "Will I ever see you again? In person?"

Kaie knelt down next to him so they were at eye level. "If I can I will." And so Evan gave her his full name, address and phone number and went to bed.

Cohen ordered a taxi for Kaie as it was getting close to her curfew. "Thank you for coming. Evan, and all of us really enjoyed your company."

Kaie gave a small smile. "It was my pleasure. It was nice having someone who understood what was really going on and the situation that all of us were in."

Cohen took a moment to process that and then said, "You mean Evan?"

Kaie nodded. Outside she saw the taxi pull up. "Your son lost a friend and it was his fault. Just to stay in the tournament someone has to go. I am at the ninth level." Then with a small bow she left.

"Good luck!" Cohen yelled "And thanks!"

Kaie arrived back just under her curfew and after checking in with Max's parents (Mainly dad) Kaie went to sleep butterflies forming in her stomach as apprehension filled her due to the battle the following day.

Another chapter done!

So the next chapter is the final chapter in this saga. I have all my ideas for the sequel so it should be coming out fairly soon following the next chapter… oh and it will be called One Year. So on to my lovely reviewers!

Forfirith The dark angel – Wow I actually stuck to my deadline! Amazing. This chapter is 10 pages, maybe 11 so it is quite a bit longer than usual which amazes me…but then I did already have a good portion of this written. And as you have figure out by now (at least I hope so ) Kaie vs Rage is next chapter, and that one might take a while. I'm hoping to upload it…next Friday at the absolute earliest, but look for it in three weeks to be up. As for Kaie being alright…lets just say don't keep your hopes up…

Rebecca – You found the part about make-up – my lame explanation is that you wear make-up when you go on tv, and on stage, so my reasoning is that. How is Max's mom as a zombie funny? - I try, but the clichés keep on coming. Plus they give you something to yell at, screaming "Oh the pain." Oh and just for you -

"3-2-1 let it rip!" "3-2-1 let it rip!" "3-2-1 let it rip!" "3-2-1 let it rip!" "3-2-1 let it rip!" "3-2-1 let it rip!" "3-2-1 let it rip!" "3-2-1 let it rip!" "3-2-1 let it rip!" "3-2-1 let it rip!" "3-2-1 let it rip!" "3-2-1 let it rip!" "3-2-1 let it rip!" "3-2-1 let it rip!" "3-2-1 let it rip!" "3-2-1 let it rip!" "3-2-1 let it rip!" "3-2-1 let it rip!" "3-2-1 let it rip!" "3-2-1 let it rip!" "3-2-1 let it rip!" "3-2-1 let it rip!" "3-2-1 let it rip!" "3-2-1 let it rip!" "3-2-1 let it rip!" "3-2-1 let it rip!" "3-2-1 let it rip!" "3-2-1 let it rip!" "3-2-1 let it rip!" "3-2-1 let it rip!" "3-2-1 let it rip!" "3-2-1 let it rip!" "3-2-1 let it rip!" "3-2-1 let it rip!" "3-2-1 let it rip!" "3-2-1 let it rip!" Hahahahah, hope your computer likes that!

Dranzer is a 'good-guy" but he has tons of unharnessed power that can not be controlled if he emerges.

Hamstertai – Hello fellow Emily hater. Welcome to the club! How did you get your name? Glad to have you as a reviewer!

Luna-chan - A MaSk Of LiEs - First off I deeply apologize for not reviewing your fic. I will once I have some time! You, like everyone else, hopes she will defeat Rage, so I guess that you will find out next chapter. Mwhahahaha!

StarAngel Caelum SunSoar – Great fics that you are writing, especially since Kaie is in it…that wasn't predicable no… Thanks as always for reviewing!

ALL – Please review even if you just say hi…I will love you for it!


	30. Chapter 30 The Final

Just before I start I'm just going to tell you that this is the last and final chapter.

Reviewers –

**Forfirith The dark angel – **All I can say is wait and see…about six pages from now. Please review at the end!

**Rebecca** – She does have a bit of a guilt complex doesn't she… And I did try to make the last one less corny…no guarenties about this chapter though. _Use the force_ When did I ever mention that? Actually…never mind. You really like fire don't you? (laughs as Rebecca runs away from Kaie and Max kissing) You are pathetic You can't stand kissing? Heheheheheheheheheheh. The Other World is a black eternity, with only the others from the tournament there. You only see, you do not feel or anything. I guess it depends on your point of view what hell is… Alexander is a character that makes an appearance in the first season for about three seconds (one episode), but he looses and Kai is upset by this and so he returns to the Abby and that is most of season one. You'd have to have seen the episode to understand. I stole Kayla's last name… I had needed a name so I stole it… The harry potter was just for you… and I love cheesecake!

**Luna-chan - A MaSk Of LiEs** – The tension builds…to the final chapter. Enjoy and update you own fics please!

**ALL **– This is again the final chapter of "The Other World", and the sequel is called One Year.

The ending of this fic is…well I'll let you tell me.

Please let me know what you think. PLEASE R&R!

Part of this chapter is part song fic, the words in italic are the song. The lyrics are from Limp Bizkit, and I don't know what song.

DAY 14

Kaie fell out of her dream into the material world. She took some calming breaths and looked at her clock which read 2 am. She sighed, knowing that she would never fall asleep again. Kaie turned on the radio and began to listen.

_On your clothes _

_In the grave_

I'll stay if you go away I am so afraid to loose everything. I dig my grave, as has Rage. One will be filled…I feel so alone. Kaie shivered. 

_Concrete_

_Tall is the sky_

_Movement passing me by_

Here I lie on my bed, stopped in time. Time flies and I lie here unable to move. It is today that I face him 

_Then you blush _

_What a rush_

_Reminisce, cold crush_

Max I am fighting this for you. I know that you like me as more than just a friend, maybe even as a girlfriend. But if I don't win then it is all for nothing.

_Next door ear to the wall_

_All the tension before the call_

If it is a draw then what? We both loose. I can't risk that.

_I wish _

For a simple life 

_I wish _

To be home 

_I wish_

_It was all that easy_

How true. But it is not that easy. I am going to have to fight every moment. 

_I wish _

Kai was here 

_I wish _

Max was here 

_I wish_

_It was all that easy_

But it's not. I'm fighting for you all.

Kaie turned off the radio, wishing she had never turned it on. That had just made her anxious and stressed.

Kaie stared at the ceiling, and somehow or another, the dark space above her seduced her into a deep sleep.

Kaie bolted up, as the morning light ventured in through her window. Kaie looked at the clock which read 8:30. Her eyes widened. The match started at 9:00. Kaie sighed. Why did this always happen to her?

As like the day of the photos, Kaie kept a cool head - a Hiwarti family trait - while madly rushing around. Kaie grabbed an apple as she left her room in uniform, eating with one hand, brushing her waist-length hair with the other.

She ran through the preliminary room, no time even to warm up, though Kaie doubted if that would have helped, and ran directly to the main marshaling area.

The security guard looked at her with utter distaste. "You're late."

"Sorry, sir." Was all Kaie could manage between breathing, eating and brushing her hair. The guard motioned for her to step onto the rising platform, and she looked him in the eye and said, "This sounds silly, but if anything happens to me can you put my brush back in room 418, where I'm staying? I'd really appreciate it."

Kaie hurled her apple core at a trash can, handed the brush to the guard, and stepped onto the platform, and rose through a cloud of smoke to meet Rage.

The security guard stared after her, brush in hand, and said to himself, "I wonder if all girl bladers are that odd?"

The platform rose and Kaie faced Rage across the arena. DJ announced them, and upon hearing they were ready he told them to "Let it rip!"

The match looked just like any, but with more power. Kaie looked at Rage, and saw how cold-hearted he looked, all you could see was a shadow of his face. "Rage" Kaie yelled getting his attention. "I know who you are."

Rage looked at her. "I doubt it." He said in a monotone

"If I guess right will you take off your cloak and admit who you are?"

Rage nodded.

"You are" Kaie yelled "Alexander Bolkavo!"

Rage stared at her and then took off his cloak to reveal that the scrawny eleven-year-old boy who had once been a student at the Abby was now a muscular thirteen-year-old boy, now harboured an even darker heart.

"You guessed right." He said "But that won't save you. Attack!"

His bit-beast flew at her and Kaie braced for impact, unable to defend herself without summoning Dranzer. Kaie, nor any human for that matter, could control one of the Generational Bit-beasts.

Blue Dranzer was one of the twelve Legendary bit-beasts. The most powerful was Siloam who had no human at all, then Blue Dranzer who had only one human ever 10,000 years, then Liagon who had a human every 1,000 years, and Aberital who had a human every 500 years. These three were called generational bit-beasts, as they had humans at only specified times.

Then there were the four Ultimate Bit-Beasts, Red Dranzer, Draciel, Dragoon, Driger, and finally the Guardians, Laurata, Keniara, Finear, and Halearas.

Dranzer had explained to her that the Other World incident had happened before, and every time it occurded it was because all the Generational bit-beasts had humans.

Kaie returned her thoughts to the battle and knew that she was loosing badly. Kaie had rubble at her feet and all over herself from the multitude of attacks that Rage had been throwing at her.

All of a sudden Kaie heard a voice in her head, _Release me. _Kaie knew that it was Dranzer.

_Dranzer, you told me never to release me…I won't be able to control you._

_There is no other choice Kaie. _

Kaie looked at the ground. Then with her green eyes filled with determination and fear, she yelled, "Dranzer Emerge."

A colossal explosion rocked the stadium, blue light penetrating every dark space. From Kaie's blade stood a massive beast, with blue wings, and body. The creature let out a fierce cry and began attacking.

Kaie stood awestruck at the awesome power that her bit-beast controlled. The Kaie heard another voice, a much more powerful voice belonging to a bit-beast with more power than Dranzer. _Instruct Dranzer to "open the gate."_

Dranzer regarded Kaie with a distrusting eye as his darker side held the power, and Kaie seazed the moment of attention. "Dranzer" she yelled in as powerful a voice as she could muster, "Open the gate!"

The bit-beast let out a blood curdling scream and a large sphere of light collaborated at his mouth. The light shot from the beast's mouth straight into the air and hit the four points at the corners of the stadium. The light then dropped to the floor, and made a cube shape, outlining all the walls.

The wall then faded to black and glowing lights, like the ones she had seen in her vision, and they flew into the stadium, and surrounded the dish.

As Kaie looked at them, two came to rest on either side of her. On her right was a red light, Kaie knew to be Dranzer; Kai and on her left a green light; Max.

A voice came into her mind; a voice that she was almost positive was Siloam's. _These are all the bladers that were sent to the Other World because of the tournament. Each of the lights is a person and a bitbeast. They have come to help. Instruct them to attack, and they will, but don't let any light be weakened too much. Remember that your Dranzer is uncontrollable now, so you must not rely on him to remember that you are his human._

Kaie looked at the lights now assembled around the dish, and realized that no one else could see the lights. She turned back to face Rage, her sooty and tired face filled with renewed confidence. "Driger, Galeux, scratch attack!"

The yellow light of Rei and the pink light of Mariah's attacked Alexander's blade, causing his bit-beast to defend against the invisible onslaughter.

"Dragoon, Disarray, attack!" Tyson's blue bitbeast and Kenny's 'manly' pink bitbeast attacked.

Kaie called out names of bitbeasts one after another, with the exception of Kaie and Draciel. Kaie had a feeling that she should not let them attack yet.

Alexander was becoming weaker and Kaie felt like she was getting stronger; power surged through her. "Look what your tournament did to me, and what it is doing to you. Everyone is getting revenge on you now."

Alexander saw how much energy Kaie still had, and knew he had lost almost everything. The rage that he was named after filled him and with a yell his blade flew unexpectedly at Kaie.

Kaie closed her eyes as the blade connected with her body, knocking the wind from her. She fell, but then felt strong arms holding her up. Max and Kai stood beside her, ghostly bodies now visible to her. However their eyes were shut, their bodies blindly holding her. They both moved so that they braced her from behind, incase there was another attack.

Kaie looked at Alexander, and saw he had no energy left. Then Alexander fainted. The all-mighty Rage had lost.

Alexander's blade stopped spinning and a small silvery orb left his body, and was immediately encased by his reddish black bit-beast.

Kaie watched as all the lights left through the black, and the light around the stadium disappeared. She had won. "Dranzer return." Kaie said, so happy that she had won. The blue creature that was Dranzer looked at her with utter distaste. Kaie looked at Dranzer as he summoned a light to his mouth. Then with a roar he launched it at Kaie.

All the officials about to dash up the platform to congratulate her were thrown back twenty feet by the force of the impact. Kaie disappeared underneath the blue light of the explosion.

The air cleared and Kaie was lying on the ground unconscious, her long blue hair covering her body. Dranzer looked at the body and let out a yell and then dove at her. Everyone braced for another explosion, but there was none.

The body glowed with a blue light, then rose off the ground four feet and floated. The body turned toward the crowd, and floated toward the aisle way, and up the stairs, out the stadium. Everyone sat firmly in their seats too afraid to move.

As soon as the light that contained Kaie's body disappeared the braver people in the crowd got out of their seats and followed.

The light went up the stairs to the medical wing. Nurses and doctors stood at the top of the stairs and seeing the blue light they parted, but would not allow the people following to enter. The light floated into the ward and the nurses and doctor moved so they were against the wall as the light came in.

The light moved to the front of the room, facing all the beds, and in the light Kaie's body lifted her arms and touched her head with her middle and pointer finger. A design appeared on her forehead – a circle with three rays extended and to the right and left of the circle a design of two half circles appeared.

Kaie's eyes opened to reveal blue light. Her green eyes had disappeared, and had been replaced by the same light that covered her.

Kaie's body moved to the first bed, and she raised her arm over the unconscious blader's head, and whispered "Ahemad sharast avesh a lem no ohkai beul." A small sliver of silver fell from Kaie's hand to the forehead of the blader.

The blader glowed for a second and then the machine next to them began to bleep faster, and their body began to stir. The nurse moved closer to see if the were all right.

The light floated to the next bed, and did the same thing, and continued. Kaie reached Max's bed and hesitated slightly, then said the incantation. Rage was the final one that Kaie touched, as he had just brought up.

Kaie's body moved to the center of the room, still floating in the blue liquid light. All the bladers got out of their beds to look at the light, and the girl that had saved them.

Max pushed his way to the front of the crowd, beside Kai.

Kaie's glow began to subside and her feet touched the ground, but crumpled, as did the rest of her body. She lay on her side, her eyes still open with the blue light. The blue light then faded completely, leaving her eyes their green, and her torn body as it had been.

The light faded and all the bladers waited for Kaie to move, when they realized to their horror that Kaie's eyes were eyes of the dead; eyes through which no one saw.

"Doctor!" yelled Max. A female doctor pushed through the crowd and some nurses followed.

"Put her on the bed." The doctor said in a controlled voice. The doctor checked for a pulse, and found none, and hooked up the heat beat machine. The doctor signaled for the shockers to be brought out. The team attempted to start her heart eight times, but got no response. The doctor stopped the team, slowly shaking her head.

Max watched in horror, all the other bladers too shocked to say or do anything.

The next three hours passed in a numb blur. Kaie was pronounced dead by a coroner, and taken away in a body bag to a funeral home.

Max's mom, upon seeing Max, came out of her zombie state and hugged him, then Michael, Emily, and Joel. "Where is Kaie?" she asked

Michael explained in a deadpan voice that Kaie was dead. Judy listened in shock, at what had happened.

"How?" she asked

The team shook their heads, and retreated to their rooms. Max's head filled with cloud and intense sorrow, the only thought, "Kaie, my best friend, my hero, my guardian, the girl I loved, is dead.

Kaie is dead."

The word dead echoed throughout out his head, penetrating every part of his mind.

Dead

Dead

Dead


End file.
